Teoria przypadku
by Kaldus
Summary: Co zmieniło się w życiu Harry'ego Pottera po śmierci Lorda Voldemorta i Syriusza Blacka? Kim jest Xavier? Kim jest Gabriel, Róża i MM? I dlaczego człowiek daje się pobić przez bandę młodocianych przestępców? Choć chyba bardziej by pasowało po co? HP/OMc
1. Prolog

Prolog

Harry Potter, wybawca czarodziejskiego świata, pogromca Lorda Voldemorta, Chłopiec, Który Przeżył itd., siedział na rynku w Londynie szkicując portret Syriusza Blacka. Zaledwie kilkanaście dni minęło od Bitwy o Hogwart. W związku ze zniszczeniami uczniowie zostali wysłani do domów niemal dwa tygodnie wcześniej. Jednak dla Harry'ego było to niezwykle mało istotne. W czasie bitwy poległ Syriusz Black, ratując swego siostrzeńca. To wydarzenie, mimo pokonania Lorda Voldemorta kilka chwil później, złamało chłopca. Nie był w stanie myśleć o niczym innym.

Harry na początku wakacji przeniósł się na Grimmauld Place nr 12. Opustoszały dom wypełniały wspomnienia, dlatego Harry całymi dniami włóczył się po Londynie bez celu ze szkicownikiem pod pachą. Nie robił nic poza tym. Przestał jeść, a sen, nawet jeżeli przychodził, wiązał się z nieustannymi koszmarami.

Wyciągnął z kieszeni paczkę papierosów. Należały prawdopodobnie do Syriusza, gdyż Harry znalazł na Grimmauld Place kilkanaście paczek. Zapalił. Dym przynosił mu ulgę, przynajmniej w pewnym sensie. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Było już późno i nawet turyści zniknęli z rynku. Na środku przy fontannie stało jeszcze tylko kilku chłopaków. Harry obserwował zamierający powoli Londyn.

Nagle z jednej z uliczek wybiegł dziesięcioletni na oko dzieciak. Zmierzał w kierunku centrum rynku. Chłopcy siedzący tam podnieśli się.

-Te, smarkaczu, co tak biegasz? Nie wiesz, że nie wolno! – zaśmiał się jeden z nich.

Chłopiec zwolnił i stanął. Harry rozejrzał się dookoła. Nigdzie nie było widać nikogo. W tym momencie jeden z chłopaków popchnął dzieciaka. Harry wstał. Mógł użyć magii, gdyż w obliczu ostatnich wydarzeń Ministerstwo na to pozwoliło, jednak wyjaśnienie użycia magii do ratunku mugola mogłoby się spotkać z bardzo dużym niezrozumieniem. Nawet po Voldemorcie.

-To, co robisz jest beznadziejnie głupie – powiedział do siebie.

Po czym ruszył w stronę chłopaków, którzy właśnie popychali dzieciaka, który zaczął płakać.

-Hej - krzyknął – może zmierzysz się z kimś swoich rozmiarów!

Chłopcy odwrócili się ku niemu.

-Właśnie – Harry poczuł, że ktoś stoi obok niego.

-Macie na myśli siebie? – zadrwił największy z chłopaków.

Harry zerknął w obok. Stał tam chłopak o brązowych włosach. Miło było mieć wsparcie, jednak on też nie był specjalnie przygotowany przez naturę do bójek ulicznych. Nieco wyższy od Harry'ego, szczupły, o delikatnej budowie ciała. W tym czasie przeciwnicy okrążyli ich.

„Bądź pewny siebie i atakuj pierwszy. Obrona jest najlepszym atakiem. Zwłaszcza jeśli masz do czynienia z dwa razy większym od siebie przeciwnikiem." Harry przypomniał sobie słowa dawnego kolegi, jeszcze z mugolskiej szkoły.

-Co, dzidziusie, boicie się? – zadrwił jeden z chłopaków i w tym momencie Harry uderzył go z całej siły w brzuch. Po czym schylił się przed nadchodzącym ciosem innego z przeciwników.

Jego towarzysz w mig przyłączył się. Zaskoczenie przeciwników szybko jednak minęło. Harry'emu udało się łatwo powalić dwóch i wyeliminować trzeciego uderzając go poniżej pasa. Jednak przeciwników było zbyt wielu. Oberwał w brzuch już po kilku chwilach. Kopnął jednego najmniejszego z przeciwników, eliminując go na kilka sekund. Jednak dwa następne ciosy zostały wyprowadzone perfekcyjnie na jego szczękę z taką siłą, że upadł do tyłu. Zmroczyło go na chwilę, po czym poczuł bardzo mocne kopnięcie w brzuch.

-I co, bohaterze? – przywódca bandy wyprowadził serię kopnięć w ciało leżącego chłopaka. Krew zalała usta Harry'ego. Wrzasnął, gdy poczuł pękające żebro. A potem, zupełnie nagle, wszystko się urwało.

Harry poczuł, że ktoś go podnosi.

-W porządku, młody? Ta cholerna banda… tacy porządni chłopcy.

Harry usiadł na murku fontanny i przetarł oczy. Stał nad nim wysoki mężczyzna w policyjnym mundurze. Obok został posadzony jego towarzysz, który wyglądał nieco lepiej niż Harry.

-Nie ruszaj się – powiedział policjant. – Karetka już jedzie.

Harry oparł głowę na rękach. Bolało go wszystko. Dawno tak nie oberwał. Nawet Dudley był łaskawszy dla swoich ofiar. Kręciło mu się w głowie. Z ust i brwi ciekły strużki krwi.

„Ledwo wyszedłeś cało z jednego, musisz pakować się w drugie, bohaterze" pomyślał.

Kilka chwil później przyjechała karetka. Jakiś lekarz pomógł Harry'emu wsiąść do samochodu i przypiął go pasami do leżaka. Po chwili, samodzielnie, wsiadł jego współtowarzysz.

-Szkicownik – jęknął Harry.

-Nie przejmuj się, młody. Policjanci pozbierali wasze rzeczy i przywiozą do szpitala – poinformował go lekarz, przykładając mu kompres do czoła. – Nieźleście oberwali, co?

-Czasami warto – odparł wesoło towarzysz Harry'ego.

-Ja bym się nie odważył na waszym miejscu – powiedział z uznaniem lekarz. – Ta banda już nie jednemu większemu od was dwóch dała popalić. Ciągle jeździmy przez nich do pobić. I nie mogą ich złapać.

Harry chciał się podnieść.

-Leż spokojnie, młody. Mogli ci połamać żebra.

Harry'ego zmroczyło. Kiedy się ocknął, jechał na wózku inwalidzkim. Zrobiono mu rentgen, a jakiś lekarz powiedział, że ma szczęście, że jego żebra są całe. Potem założyli mu szwy.

-Powinieneś zostać na obserwację – poinformował go po opatrzeniu.

-Nie ma mowy. Już i tak mnóstwo czasu spędzam w szpitalach – odparł Harry. Lekarz popatrzył pytająco. – Notorycznie pakuje się w kłopoty.

-Aha. Dobra. Masz się nie przemęczać. Przyjść za miesiąc na badanie kontrolne, a za tydzień na zdjęcie szwów. Zapiszę cię teraz, jasne?

Harry kiwnął głową.

-Jakby się cokolwiek działo, dzwonisz na pogotowie, jasne?

-Tak, jasne.

-Dobra. Masz dokumenty. Policjanci czekają na ciebie w recepcji. Na parterze – podpowiedział.

Harry wyszedł z gabinetu. Dostał środki przeciwbólowe i czuł się sporo lepiej niż wcześniej. Zjechał windą na parter. Policjanci siedzieli przy stoliku razem z jego współtowarzyszem, dzieciakiem, którego bronili, oraz dwójką młodych ludzi.

-Żyjesz? – zapytał jego towarzysz. Harry zauważył, że miał czarne oczy i niezwykle jasną cerę. – Jestem Xavier, tak w ogóle.

-Harry – uścisnął podaną dłoń.

-Nie znaliście się? – zdziwił się policjant.

Ale nim Harry, czy sam Xavier zdążyli coś powiedzieć, młoda kobieta podeszła do niego.

-A więc to ty też pomogłeś mojemu Michealowi? Jestem Marie Dorad. A to mój mąż, Jessie. Jesteśmy rodzicami Miachaela. Bardzo, bardzo dziękuję. Tacy z was cudowni chłopcy. Musicie przyjść do nas na obiad w niedzielę. Musimy wam przecież podziękować jakoś za pomoc. A jeszcze tamta banda się nad wami znęcała… Na pewno rodzice się o was martwią… - kobieta trajkotała, dziękując im co chwila. Harry kiwał uprzejmie głową.

W końcu przerwał jej policjant:

-Przepraszam, ale potrzebuję zeznań od tego młodego człowieka.

-Och, oczywiście. Ale najpierw musicie mi obiecać, że przyjdziecie na obiad. W niedzielę o czternastej.

-Oczywiście, że przyjdziemy – uprzedził Harry'ego Xavier.

Kobieta wcisnęła im obu kartki z adresem. Po czym podszedł do nich mężczyzna i dzieciak.

-Naprawdę, bardzo dziękujemy – powiedzieli jednocześnie.

-W porządku – mruknął Harry – i tak był najwyższy czas, żebym w pakował się w kłopoty.

Mężczyzna zachichotał.

-Nie wyglądasz na rozrabiakę.

-Nie jestem. I nie szukam kłopotów. One znajdują mnie.

Tym stwierdzeniem rozbawił już wszystkich.

Małżeństwo szybko się pożegnało, a Xavier powiedział:

-Muszę zadzwonić do ojca. Zaraz wrócę.

-A ja poproszę o złożenie zeznań – dodał policjant. – Na początek nazwisko.

-Jest w dokumentach – zauważył Harry.

-Niestety tego wymaga procedura.

-Harry James Potter.

-Data urodzenia.

-31 lipca 1980 roku.

-Miejsce.

-Londyn.

-Rodzice.

-Nie żyją.

-Przykro mi – wymamrotał policjant. - Prawni opiekunowie.

-Remus John Lupin.

-Miejsce zamieszkania.

-Grimmauld Place nr 12.

-To teraz opowiedz mi, co się stało.

Harry szybko streścił całą walkę i okoliczności.

-Dziękuję bardzo – powiedział policjant. – Tu jest mój telefon, w razie gdyby pan sobie coś przypomniał. Wątpię, żebyśmy ich złapali, ale gdyby tak się stało, jest pan gotowy zeznawać.

-Tak, tylko że chodzę do szkoły z internatem poza Anglią – naprędce sklecił kłamstwo.

-W porządku. W razie czego jakoś się skontaktujemy. Tu są pańskie rzeczy – podał mu portfel, papierosy i szkicownik. – Choć na pańskim miejscu rzuciłbym palenie.

W tym momencie wrócił Xavier. Dopiero teraz Harry miał się okazje mu przyjrzeć. Chłopak był od niego wyższy zaledwie kilka centymetrów. Brązowe włosy kręciły się delikatnie. Sięgały chłopakowi do połowy policzków. Był chudy, oczywiście nie tak bardzo jak Harry. Jego oczy były czarne jak węgiel i nie można było z nich nic wyczytać. Miał też niezwykle jasną cerę. Z jego twarzy nie znikał lekko ironiczny uśmiech. Ubrany był całkiem zwyczajnie: addidasy, jeansy i skórzana kurtka. Do tego miał srebrny kolczyk w uchu i koszulkę _Metallici_. Przyjął nonszalancką pozę człowieka, który nie przejmuje się niczym.

-Skończyłeś, Harry? – zapytał.

-Tak, już idę – właściwie nie wiedział, dlaczego rozmawiał z Xavierem. Byli dla siebie obcymi ludźmi. Ale wspólne stanięcie w obronie dzieciaka jakby przerzuciło mosty przez zwykle dzielącą nieznajomych przepaść.

Wyszli przed szpital.

-Zapalisz? – zapytał Xavier, wyciągając paczkę Malboro.

-Dzięki, mam własne.

-Widziałem. Palimy identyczne – zauważył. - Dziwne nie?

-Co?

-Rozmowa między nami. Przez jakiś czas byliśmy sojusznikami, ale tak naprawdę nic nas nie łączy. A jednak ten dzieciak...

-Coś zmienił – dokończył za niego Harry.

-Tak jakby. Wobec tego, Harry, co robisz jutro?

-Włóczę się bez celu.

-Ja też.

-Więc o dziesiątej?

-Może być. Przy fontannie?

Harry skinął głową i ruszyli ciemnymi uliczkami, by po kilku chwilach ciszy się rozdzielić. Wśród ciemności nocy jeden kosmyk jego włosów lśnił bielą.

PS. Wrzucam prolog + 4 rozdziały od razu. Możecie być pewni, że będzie prolog + 23 rozdziały, bo tyle mam na kompie. Jak będzie Wam się podobało, to napiszę resztę, bo niestety zakończenie już znam. Tak to jest, jak historia wyrywa się spod kontroli. Nie ma nawet zaskoczenia ze zwrotu akcji i dreszczyku emocji przy końcu zabawy.


	2. Rozdział 1

Rozdział 1

Harry znów nie spał tej nocy wiele. W końcu udało mu się zasnąć nad ranem.

_Szedł długim ciemnym korytarzem. Gdzieś na końcu świeciło światło. Nagle uświadomił sobie, że musi się dokądś spieszyć. Zaczął biec. Szybciej, szybciej, krzyczał ktoś. A może były to tylko wytwory jego umysłu. Potykał się, co chwila i przewracał. Wstawał bardzo szybko i biegł dalej. Wiatr, którego nie mogło być wył mu w uszach. Słyszał krzyki i wycie ludzi. Upadł na coś miękkiego. Podniósł się i popatrzył na ręce. Skapywała z nich krew. Przerażony biegł dalej. Ścigały go krzyki i jęki. Biegł i biegł._

_Nagle wypadł na otwartą przestrzeń. Był w sali od transmutacji. Za nim stał Malfoy i Hermiona. Krew ściekała mu po twarzy. Podniósł wzrok i napotkał twarz Cho Chang. Leżała w kałuży krwi, jęcząc. W jego umyśle pojawiło się przerażenie. Zaraz tu będą, krzyczało coś. _

_Uciekaj!_

_Znów biegł przez korytarze. Za nim cały czas dwoje z sali. Harry, Harry! krzyczała Hermiona. A może to był tylko wiatr. Szybciej. Szybciej. Harry biegł, ciskając zaklęciami. Wokół umierali uczniowie, śmierciożercy, członkowie zakonu... Ale Harry biegł, niezważając na przeszkody, mając za sobą dwójkę towarzyszy. Musiał biec. Tylko gdzie? W czasie walki... gdzieś... ktoś... musiał go znaleźć. Harry! Harry! Krzyki rozległy się za nim ponownie. Skręcił gwałtownie i potknął się. Runął po schodach, wprost pod czyjeś nogi. Ktoś go postawił, ale nie widział jego twarzy._

_Powinniście uciekać! Głos odezwał się jak echo w jego głowie. Harry nie słuchał go. Znów biegł. Nagle uderzyło go zaklęcie i uderzył o ścianę, tuż koło rozbitych drzwi Hogwartu. Nie przejmował się tym. Wyszedł na zewnątrz._

_Nareszcie! Czyjś ucieszony głos rozległ się w jego umyśle. Avada Kedavra! _

_Nawet się nie ruszył. Nie miał żadnych szans, żeby uciec przed kilkoma zaklęciami posłanymi w jego stronę._

_Nie! Krzyk absolutnej rozpaczy. Ktoś rzucił się przed niego. Avady uderzyły. Ciało osunęło się, ale Harry zdążył je złapać. Odwrócił trupa._

_Nie._

_Twarz Syriusza._

_Harry zaczął spadać w ciemność._

Obudziło go uderzenie w podłogę. Głowa bolała go niemiłosiernie, a po twarzy spływała krew. Odrzucił kołdrę, która leżała częściowo na nim i poszedł do łazienki. Dopiero tam zdał sobie sprawę, że wraz z krwią po twarzy płynęły łzy. Popatrzył na swoją twarz w lustrze. Oczy z bólem patrzyły na odbicie zmizerniałego chłopaka.

Z wściekłością uderzył w lustro. Upadające kawałki szkła pocięły skórę jego rąk.

-Syriusz – Harry opadł na kolana.

Przez długi czas siedział skulony w łazience, rozpamiętując wydarzenia bitwy. Krew płynęła, a on patrzył na nią, niczym na ratunek i wyzwolenie.

-Remus musi zostać w Hogwarcie! Remus musi zostać w Hogwarcie! Potrzebna nam każda para rąk! – przedrzeźniał Dumbledore'a. – A ty powinieneś odpocząć.

Rozpłakał się ponownie. Bolała wręcz obezwładniającą samotność rezydencji Blacków. Chciał stamtąd uciec. Przejechał kawałkiem szkła po ręce.

-Weź się w garść, głupcze – warknął.

Budzik zadzwonił w pokoju, oznajmiając wybicie szóstej. Harry ruszył do kuchni., przystając tylko po to, by naprawić lustro krótkim „Reparo".

Na dole opatrzył ręce i poprawił bandaż na głowie, po czym zmusił się do wypicia szklanki mleka. O szóstej trzydzieści był już na schodach domu, nie zważając kompletnie na krzyki pani Black. Nie zamierzał wracać tu szybko. Włóczył się po mieście. W końcu usiadł na rynku szkicując swój sen. W całym obrazie wyraźny był jedynie on sam i Syriusz. Cała reszta wyglądała jakby była za mgłą.

-Ładnie rysujesz – stwierdził czyjś głos za plecami.

Harry poderwał się nerwowo.

-Spokojnie. To tylko ja – Xavier położył mu rękę na ramieniu. – Cześć.

„Spokojnie. To tylko mugol" pomyślał Harry.

-Cześć.

-Widzę, że kiepsko z tobą, cykorze – zadrwił Xavier.

Harry odwrócił się gwałtownie, tylko po to by zobaczyć uśmiech na twarzy chłopaka i szybkie, wesołe mrugnięcie.

-Mało powiedziane – wymamrotał. – Spóźniłeś się.

-Musisz się przyzwyczaić. Nie potrafię przyjść nigdzie na umówioną godzinę. W szkole mam z tym straszne problemy.

-To co będziemy robić? – zapytał Xavier.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

-Tak myślałem – zaśmiał się. – Więc może pójdziemy do kina. Miałem iść z ojcem, ale jemu jak zawsze „wypadło" coś super ważnego.

-Dobra.

-Strasznie jesteś zgodny. Ale bilety dopiero na szesnastą trzydzieści, więc może... umiesz jeździć na deskorolce?

-Nie – przyznał Harry.

Xawier nie odpowiedział, tylko pociągnął go w stronę parku. Po kilku minutach Harry został postawiony na desce chłopaka.

-Musisz odpychać się jedną nogą i utrzymywać równowagę – wyjaśnił. – To nie jest trudne. W Paryżu cały czas jeździłem.

-W Paryżu? – zapytał Harry.

-Tak, mieszkałem tam przez większość życia. Dopiero niedawno przyjechałem do ojca. Przeniosłem się tutaj do szkoły i tak dalej. Ale spróbuj.

Harry spróbował i niemal od razu wpadł w ramiona Xaviera, który śmiał się głośno.

-Nie przejmuj się. Każdy na początku spada.

Harry musiał spróbować jeszcze kilka razy, zanim Xavier mógł przestać go łapać. Wkrótce jeździł już na tyle, by ustać przy jeździe prosto.

-To teraz czas na naukę skrętów – oznajmił spoconemu chłopakowi Xavier.

-Co? – wyjęczał Harry. – Daj mi chwilę na papierosa, dobra?

-Spoko, ja też chętnie zapalę.

Jednocześnie wyciągnęli Malboro z kieszeni. Harry podpalił papierosa Xavierowi, po czym odpalił własnego.

-Dlaczego przyjechałeś do Anglii? Dlaczego nie zostałeś we Francji? – zapytał nagle Harry.

Xavier odwrócił się w jego stronę, popatrzył przez chwilę, po czym odpowiedział:

-Moja matka zmarła w zimie. Nie miałem już nikogo we Francji, więc ojciec wziął mnie do siebie. Byli rozwiedzieni od dawna. Skończyłem semestr i przyjechałem tutaj.

-Przepraszam, nie powinienem był pytać – odezwał się cicho Harry.

-Nie, w porządku. Mama była bardzo chora. Nie chciałaby, żebym się smucił. Chciałaby, żebym żył. W końcu kiedyś się spotkamy, a jej jest tam na pewno lepiej. Wreszcie się nie męczy.

Harry nie odpowiedział. Dokończyli w milczeniu papierosy.

-To teraz skręcanie – Xavier znów był wesoły, jakby rozmowy w ogóle nie było.

Xavier wymęczył Harry'ego, ale nawet w pewnym momencie chłopakowi zaczęło to sprawiać przyjemność. Uśmiechnął się blado.

-Wreszcie coś pozytywnego – stwierdził Xavier. – I jak się uśmiechasz wyglądasz nawet jak człowiek, a nie nocna mara – przytyk ociekał ironią, ale było w nim coś takiego, co nie pozwalało się obrazić i pokazywało, że to był tylko drobny żart.

W końcu Xavier powiedział:

-Najwyższy czas, żebyśmy się ruszyli, jeśli chcemy zdążyć do kina.

-Właściwie, na jaki film idziemy?

-Na Bonda. Jest nowy w tym roku. Z Rogerem Moorem.

-Z kim?

-Nie znasz Rogera Moore'a?

-Chodzę do konserwatywnej szkoły. Nie mamy tam możliwości oglądania telewizji. A moja rodzina... Właściwie bez komentarza.

-Aaa... W każdym razie James Bond jest super tajnym agentem MI6, brytyjskiego wywiadu. I ma licencję na zabijanie. Zwykle ratuje świat w niezwykle widowiskowy sposób. A Roger Moore jest genialny w tej roli. Trochę zabawny. Tak jakby wiedział... a zresztą sam zobaczysz. Nie będę ci zabierał przyjemności.

Doszli do kina. Harry oczywiście nigdy nie był w kinie, ale nie zamierzał się z tym zdradzać.

-Kupujemy popcorn, bo ja zgłodniałem strasznie.

-I colę – dodał Harry. – Ja płacę.

-Nie, a ja to co?

-Kupiłeś bilety – przypomniał mu.

Xavier stał niezadowolony, podczas gdy Harry kupował jedzenie i picie. Rozchmurzył się jednak natychmiast, kiedy Harry przyniósł popcorn.

-Sala numer 3 – stwierdził po wyciągnięciu biletów.

Kiedy tylko usiedli wygodnie, Xavier zabrał się do jedzenia.

-Dlaczego nie jesz? – zapytał po chwili Harry'ego.

-Nie jestem głodny.

-Kłamiesz, Harry. I jeszcze do tego kiepsko.

Harry sięgnął po popcorn. Po chwili Xavier wmusił w niego jeszcze kilka łyków coli. W pewnym sensie zrobiło mu się trochę lepiej.

-Widzisz, nie jest tak źle jak myślałeś. Nawet nie umarłeś od przełykania – zadrwił Xavier. – Jesteś strasznie chudy.

-A ty to co?

-Ja jestem szczupły. To pewna różnica. Mam dobrą przemianę materii.

W tym momencie musieli przerwać tę pasjonującą konwersację, gdyż zgasły światła i zaczął się film. Dwie godziny później, gdy Harry wychodził z kina miał tak dobry nastrój jak nigdy.

-Wiedziałem, że ci się spodoba – stwierdził uśmiechnięty Xavier. – Teraz jeszcze tylko pizza i możemy lecieć do domu.

-Pizza?

-A co myślałeś? Jesteśmy dorastającymi chłopakami. Potrzebujemy mnóstwo pożywienia, nawet jeżeli ty próbujesz wszystkim udowodnić inaczej.

-Xavier!

-Chodź, nie marudź.

Poszli do pizzerii niedaleko kina. Xavier zamówił pizzę, a Harry rozłożył na stole szkicownik i zaczął rysować chłopaka.

-Uważasz, że jestem aż tak cudowny, że potrzebuję portretu – zadrwił Xavier.

-Nawet najbardziej beznadziejnych ludzi utrwalano na portretach. Kiedyś ci pokaże. Mam trochę książek. Zobaczysz, że nie jesteś taki najgorszy – odgryzł się Harry.

-Wreszcie jakieś pozytywne reakcje.

Kelnerka przyniosła pizzę i colę.

-Jemy, cykorze. Jak nie to zobaczysz, co ci zrobię.

Harry skupił całą wolę, by ugryźć pierwszy kawałek.

-Pomyślałby ktoś, że jesteś moją matką – wymamrotał.

-Aż tak wielkich aspiracji nie mam – zaśmiał się Xavier. – Co lubisz jeszcze robić poza rysowaniem?

-Grać w ręczną. Jako środkowy.

-Wyłapujesz piłki i podajesz?

Harry skinął głową.

-Mniej więcej.

-Ja jakoś zawsze wolałem akrobatykę, deskę.

-Deska jest nawet fajna – stwierdził Harry.

-Co jeszcze?

-Lubię gwiazdy.

-Dlaczego? – zapytał nagle Xavier poważniejąc odrobinę,

-Bo są wolne od ograniczeń, bo są po prostu, nie muszą się przejmować jakimi są. Bo dzierżą nadzieję, że gdzieś tam może być lepiej.

Xavier uśmiechnął się. Harry mu się podobał od momentu, kiedy go zobaczył. Potrzebował tylko trochę zachęty i radości z życia.

-Coś w tym jest. Szczerze, ja też lubię gwiazdy. A co robimy jutro?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. Po raz pierwszy od bitwy czuł się nie dobrze, ale mniej źle na pewno.

-Zapomniałem. Jutro idziemy na obiad na czternastą do państwa Gefard. Później muszę cię pouczyć na deskorolce, a wcześniej... zaraz coś wymyślę...

-Może pójdziemy na kręgle? – zasugerował Harry.

-Genialny pomysł! Umiesz grać?

-Szczerze to nie, ale mój kuzyn zawsze mówił, że to świetna zabawa.

-Kuzyn?

-Tak. Mam kuzyna Dudley'a. A ty?

-Żadnego rodzeństwa, ani kuzynów. Tylko ja jeden, sam jak palec. No i ojciec. Ale on niestety dużo pracuje ostatnio. Szkoda, bo on też czasami lubi chodzić do kina czy na kręgle. Chociaż jest trochę sztywny. Z mamą było trochę inaczej... – Xavier zawiesił głos. – Ale nieważne. Jest dobrze tak, jak jest. A przynajmniej musimy się starać, żeby było.

Harry ponownie uśmiechnął się blado. Optymizm Xaviera był zaraźliwy.

-Jutro o tej samej porze?

-Nie. I tak za długo leżę w łóżku. O dziewiątej będzie lepiej.

-Dla mnie w porządku.

Xavier zawołał kelnerkę. Rachunek opłacili po połowie. Wyszli i ruszyli w kierunku rynku.

-Lubię to miasto. Czasem nawet bardziej niż Paryż.

Harry przekrzywił głowę.

-Dlaczego?

-Jest bardziej spokojne. Nawet z tymi ludźmi biegnącymi dokądś.

-Spokojne? Zastanawiam się jaki musi być Paryż.

-Paryż nigdy nie zamiera. Tutaj chociaż czasami pada deszcz i ludzie się chowają, a tam nie. Wszystko wiecznie trwa. Jak 24 godzinny cyrk.

-Chyba nie polubiłbym Paryża – stwierdził Harry.

-Da się przyzwyczaić. Nawet jeśli nie cierpisz szumu. Jest tam mnóstwo ciekawych miejsc. Jak kiedyś tam będziesz powinieneś odwiedzić dzielnicę biedoty. Tam jest prawdziwy Paryż. Nie w tych słynnych miejscach.

-Zawsze prawda jest tam, gdzie nie ma turystów – zauważył Harry.

Xavier pokiwał głową. Usiedli na murku.

-Jak myślisz, co tu będzie za dwadzieścia lat?

-To samo, co jest, tylko w innej oprawie – mruknął Harry.

Siedzieli w milczeniu. W końcu odezwał się Xavier:

-To dziwne, jak jeden wypadek łączy ludzi.

-Przypadek – to właśnie rządzi światem.

-Czas na mnie. Jutro jest nowy dzień.

-Na razie.

-Nie idziesz do domu?

-Pójdę, później.

-Więc może zostanę?

-Idź. Ja posiedzę jeszcze tylko chwilę.

Xavier popatrzył. Żal mu było tego chłopaka o smutnych oczach. Rozumiał jednak jego potrzebę bycia z dala od domu. On sam nie byłby w stanie mieszkać w ich paryskiej rezydencji. Oddalił się powoli, rozmyślając o matce.

Harry wstał z murku dopiero, gdy słońce schowało się już za horyzontem. Wiedział, że musi w końcu wrócić do domu.

Grimmauld Place przywitało go prychnięciem portretu pani Black.

-Wreszcie jesteś! Znów włóczysz się bez celu po tych mugolskich ściekach, szlamo. A mnie tutaj przeszkadza spać jakaś cholerna sowa, która do ciebie przyleciała. Co z ciebie za pan domu! Jesteś spadkobiercą najszlachetniejszego rodu w Anglii! Zachowuj się jak przystało na Blacka!

-Cześć, Walburgo – odwarknął Harry.

-Jak śmiesz mówić do mnie po imieniu! Jesteś moim wnukiem!

-Tylko w teorii – przypomniał jej Harry. – Nie płynie we mnie ani odrobina krwi Blacków.

-Ale jesteś spadkobiercą tytułów. Nawet jeżeli jesteś tylko półkrwi!

-Wiem. Przypominasz mi to od samego początku mojego pobytu tutaj.

Harry wszedł do kuchni. Na stole siedziała sówka Hermiony. Podszedł do niej, wziął list.

-Poczekaj chwilę napiszę odpowiedź, żebyś mogła ją zanieść swojej pani.

Sówka pohukiwała żałośnie.

-Nie mam nic dla ciebie – poinformował ją Harry, otwierając kopertę.

_Drogi Harry!_

_ Mam nadzieję, że nie nudzisz się na Grimmauld Place. Żałuję szczerze, że musisz tam siedzieć sam, ale Dumbledore na pewno wie, co robi. Jestem teraz we Francji z rodzicami. Paryż jest piękny. Te wszystkie muzea. Spodobałoby ci się._

_ Przypominam Ci także, że rok szkolny zaczyna się pierwszego września i do tego czasu musisz odrobić wypracowania. Zdaliśmy już wszyscy SUM-y i za dwa lata czekają nas OWTM-y. Radzę Ci, żebyś wcześniej wziął się do pracy._

_ Prosiłam Dumbledore'a, żeby pozwolił Ci pojechać z nami. Rodzice nie mieli nic przeciwko temu, ale on się nie zgodził. Na pewno ma jakiś plan. Pociesz się, że już za niecałe dwa miesiące będziemy w Hogwarcie. _

_ Odwiedziłam w Paryżu Magiczną Akademię im. Morgany de Cartes. Mają tu wspaniałą ofertę kierunków studiów. Numerologia jest szczególnie zajmującą. Zastanawiam się, czy powinnam kontynuować naukę po skończeniu Hogwartu._

_ Harry. Chcę powiedzieć, że nie powinieneś zamartwiać się z powodu Syriusza. On by tego nie chciał. Bardzo Cię kochał i wolałby, żebyś żył. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy możesz. I nie martw się Ronem. Jest beznadziejnie głupi. Nie wiem, co mogłam w nim widzieć._

_Twoja przyjaciółka,_

_Hermiona_

_PS. Mam nadzieję, że spotkamy się na Pokątnej?_

_H_

Po raz pierwszy w życiu Harry miał wrażenie, że Hermiona nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Co więcej list brzmiał, jakby usiłowała przekonać samą siebie, co do słuszności decyzji Dumbledore'a. Harry nie wiedział, co bardziej go zszokowało. Chwycił jedno z piór, leżących w kuchni i kawałek pergaminu.

_Droga Hermiono!_

_ U mnie wszystko w porządku. Nie przejmuj się. Baw się dobrze w Paryżu. Daję sobie radę._

_Harry_

Szybko przywiązał kawałek pergaminu do nóżki sówki. Doskonale wiedział, że okłamuje najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Nocne wydarzenia stanowiły doskonały przykład. Jednak wiedział też, że ona też nie napisała w liście o swoich problemach. Nie tylko on miał wciąż koszmary po bitwie. Wycia budziły przez kilka dni w Hogwarcie cały Gryffindor. Niewielu radziło sobie z tym, co się stało. Jednak on zdecydowanie był jednym z najgorszych przypadków.

Powoli powędrował na górę. Cały czas trzymał rękę zaciśniętą na różdżce. Paranoja stała się jego codziennością. Zrzucił ubranie i uderzył w łóżko. Długo miotał się po posłaniu nim jego ciało zapadło w niespokojny, targany koszmarami sen.


	3. Rozdział 2

Rozdział 2

_ Obudził się tylko po to, by zobaczyć jasną salę Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Przy nim siedział Albus Dumbledore._

_-Wreszcie się obudziłeś – powiedział z uśmiechem podając mu lustro. – Popatrz._

_ Jego blada twarz zmieniła się. Czegoś w niej brakowało, lecz na pierwszy rzut oka Harry nie zauważył czego. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał. Blizna zniknęła._

_-On nie żyje – to było stwierdzenie. _

_ Dumbledore skinął głową radośnie. Lecz w umyśle Harry'ego rozbrzmiało jedno słowo: Syriusz._

_-Nie! – krzyknął. – Dlaczego nie zabrałeś mnie ze sobą, skurwysyni?_

_ Próbował wyskoczyć z łóżka, ale czyjeś silne ręce przytrzymały go, po czym ktoś wlał mu do ust gorzki eliksir. Harry osunął się w ciemność._

Obudził się zlany potem, trzymając różdżkę w ręku. Przez okna wsączały się do pokoju pierwsze promienie świtu. Popatrzył przez jedno z nich. Niebo było zasnute chmurami.

Wstał i ruszył do łazienki. Dziś musiał być w miarę dobrej formie. Trzeba było zachować pozory. Przecież szedł na obiad do tamtego małżeństwa.

Wszedł pod prysznic. Zmył z siebie pot , po czym podszedł do lustra. Już gdy podchodził wiedział, że zrobił źle. Dotknął swojej wymizerowanej twarzy. Oczy, zionące pustką, ponownie przepełniły łzy. Nawet nie próbował ich zatrzymać. To byłoby bezcelowe. Zacisnął pięść i zbił lustro. Jeden z kawałków upadł na podłogę. Harry chwycił go i z szalonym zafascynowaniem przejechał po bladej skórze. Bolało, ale on tego nie czuł. Syriusz. Rodzice. Hermiona. To za nich wszystkich. To była jego wina. Krew płynęła, a on stał patrząc w swoje odbicie w zakrwawionym kawałku lustra.

W końcu umył się, opatrzył rękę, ubrał i ruszył do wyjścia.

-Znów gdzieś idziesz, łachudro – zawołała za nim Walburga.

-I tobie dzień zły – wymamrotał.

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobił, było odpalenie papierosa. Czuł się chory, wyczerpany i kompletnie pozbawiony sił do życia. Ostatkiem sił woli zmusił się, by ruszyć w kierunku rynku. Gdy tam doszedł była dopiero szósta czterdzieści. Usiadł na murku, położył obok szkicownik i siedział, gapiąc się w przestrzeń. Zbyt wielu ludzi oddało życie za wyższe dobro. Zbyt wielu kochanych zginęło. Zbyt wielu…

Mijały godziny, a Harry w ogóle nie zauważał zmian w krajobrazie. Siedział pogrążony w obrazach przywoływanych przez pamięć.

-Cześć – usłyszał nagle głos Xaviera. – Jak tam?

Chłopak usadowił się na murku. Było kilkanaście minut po umówionej godzinie, ale Harry nie zwrócił na to specjalnej uwagi.

-Cześć.

-To co, idziemy?

-Dokąd?

-Do sklepu oczywiście – poinformował go Xavier. – Muszę sobie zakupić nowe ubranie, bo z tego wyrosłem – wskazał na odrobinę zbyt krótkie nogawki i rękawy.

-Do sklepu?

-A co myślałeś?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

Xavier zaprowadził go do wielkiej galerii w centrum miasta.

-Najpierw spodnie – stwierdził.

Podeszli do stoiska z jeansami. Xavier zaczął przeglądać wszystkie pary po kolei.

-Te, te i te dla mnie. A te trzy pary dla ciebie – stwierdził po chwili.

-Dla mnie? Ja mam coś kupować?

-A nie? Po co myślałeś, że tutaj przyszliśmy?

Xavier zaciągnął Harry'ego do przebieralni.

-Ty pierwszy – poinformował go.

Harry został wepchnięty do przymierzalni ze spodniami w ręku. Popatrzył tępo na trzymane w ręku jeansy. W sumie nie miał nigdy żadnych własnych rzeczy. Mogła to być miła odmiana. Założył spodnie i odsunął zasłonę przebieralni.

-Już.

Spodnie były odrobinę za szerokie, czy raczej Harry był strasznie chudy.

-Świetnie. Te bierzemy – stwierdził Xavier.

Trzy godziny później Harry stał w kolejce do kasy. Wyciągnął swoją kartę bankomatową. Załatwił mu ją po bitwie Bill, żeby mógł poruszać się sprawnie w świecie mugoli. Xavier jeszcze odkładał kilka rzeczy na półkę. Za Harrym ustawił się postawny chłopak.

-Widzę, że spore zakupy – zagadnął Harry'ego.

Miał jasne blond włosy i zielone oczy. Był sporo wyższy od Harry'ego i szerszy w ramionach. Miał postawę zawodowego sportowca.

-Rzeczywiście. Tak jakoś wyszło.

-Jestem Joshua.

-Harry.

Podali sobie ręce.

-Co robisz w Londynie, Harry?

-Jestem na wakacjach. Chodzę do szkoły za granicą.

-Fajnie musi być, co?

-Czasami jest beznadziejnie.

Szybko wdali się w rozmowę o piłce ręcznej i sporcie. Tymczasem Xavier odłożył już wszystko i ruszył w kierunku kasy. W oddali zobaczył Harry'ego rozmawiającego z Joshuą. Zalała go fala złości. Nie musiał zacząć gadać z tamtym chłopakiem, kiedy tylko sobie poszedł na chwilę. „Daj spokój" warknął na siebie po chwili w myślach. „On jest tylko chłopakiem."

Podszedł do kolejki.

-Wreszcie jesteś – rzucił Harry. – To Joshua.

-Cześć. Xavier – podał rękę tamtemu.

-Cześć – wymamrotał Joshua.

W tym momencie kasjerka poprosiła Harry'ego o kartę. Kilka chwil później odeszli od kasy.

-Irytował mnie – warknął Xavier.

-Joshua?

-A kto?

-Xavier. Co ci się stało? Jesteś troszkę zdenerwowany.

-Nic. Przejdzie mi.

-Skoro tak twierdzisz.

Xavier milczał przez chwilę.

-Dobra. Teraz musimy się przebrać szybko. Nie chcemy się spóźnić na obiad, nie?

Weszli do łazienki w galerii.

-Proponuję te jasne spodnie i zieloną koszulę. Jak myślisz? – zapytał Harry.

-Całkiem nieźle. Może coś z ciebie kiedyś będzie – orzekł Xavier.

Przebrali się szybko. Harry musiał założyć też pasek, żeby spodnie mu nie opadały.

-Świetnie – stwierdził Xavier. – Zostaje nam godzina na dotarcie na przedmieścia. Powinno spokojnie wystarczyć.

Rzeczywiście. Xavier wrzucił zakupy do swojego plecaka i ruszyli na autobus. Jechali na końcowy przystanek niemal czterdzieści minut.

-Jakie przedmioty lubisz najbardziej w szkole? – zapytał nagle Xavier.

-Matematykę, fizykę, przysposobienie obronne – stwierdził Harry. – Natomiast nie cierpię chemii.

-A ja myślałem, że lubisz historię i angielski. Rysujesz i te sprawy. Zwykle osoby lubiące kulturę są humanistami.

-Szczerze to mamy kiepskich nauczycieli akurat od tych przedmiotów. W życiu nie chciało mi się przeczytać żadnej lektury.

-Serio? Nie czytałeś _Hamleta_ czy _Mackbetha_? Albo _Fausta_? Jestem pewien, że by ci się spodobały. Ja mam całą kolekcję angielskiej, francuskiej, niemieckiej literatury. Nic?

Harry pokręcił głową.

-Zwykle miałem mało czasu, żeby robić cokolwiek poza szkołą. Nawet na rysowanie czasem mi nie starcza.

-Serio? Straszna ta twoja szkoła.

-Zdecydowanie. A ty jakie przedmioty lubisz?

-Chemię. Uwielbiam chemię.

-Ja tam nigdy nie mogłem jej zrozumieć.

-Daj spokój. To najłatwiejszy przedmiot w całej szkole. Nawet dureń może zrozumieć chemię – orzekł Xavier. – Zresztą tam jest bardzo mało materiału. Wszystko opiera się na prostych reakcjach.

-W takim razie ja jestem trochę większym durniem, bo mnie chemia nigdy nie szła.

-Nie to chciałem powiedzieć – stwierdził Xavier. – Jak chcesz mogę ci kiedyś wytłumaczyć podstawy. Może po prostu się zniechęciłeś do tego przedmiotu. I nie uważam, żebyś był durniem. Tylko się zdziwiłem. A co planujesz później?

-Jeszcze nie wiem. Chyba chciałbym zostać lekarzem – stwierdził Harry. – Kiedyś myślałem o policji albo wojsku, ale mi się znudziło. Im dłużej żyję, tym bardziej chciałbym ratować niż uśmiercać.

-Szczerze to zależy kogo. Ja chętnie bym zabił tamtych kolesiów, którzy nas pobili. Są absolutnie nieprzydatni społeczeństwu. I nie tylko. Oni jeszcze mu szkodzą. Po co nam tacy?

-Z doświadczenia wiem, że sporo ludzi dorasta i się poprawia. Zwykle pod wpływem jakiś strasznych wydarzeń. Mam kilku takich w szkole. Wojowałem z nimi od początku. Oni byli tymi młodymi, gniewnymi. Nienawidziliśmy się. Ale kiedy przyszły problemy dla szkoły – oni właśnie pomogli. A niektórzy, których uważałem za dobrych przyjaciół odwracali się od tych, którzy próbowali coś zrobić.

-Jakoś nie bardzo wierzę w „nawrócenie". Wyznaję teorię, że ludzie robią coś tylko, i wyłącznie, z powodu egoizmu i swoich własnych korzyści. Rzadko robią coś z czystej dobroci ludzkiej. Coś takiego po prostu nie istnieje.

-Ty też? – zadrwił Harry.

-W dziewięciu na dziesięć przypadków. Oczywiście, że tak. Jednak najważniejsze jest to, że doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. I nie zamierzam się zmieniać. Tak jest wygodniej. Znacznie wygodniej. Robię tylko to, na co mam ochotę. Po co się przemęczać?

-Żeby mieć satysfakcję. Osobistą. Ja lubię pomagać bezinteresownie. Cieszy mnie, kiedy ktoś inny ma powody do radości. Dlatego staram się pomóc, jak ktoś ma problemy w szkole czy coś.

-Serio? W życiu bym nie pomógł komuś tylko dlatego, że ma problemy.

-A tamten dzieciak, dlaczego mu pomogłeś?

-Pokłóciłem się z ojcem. Byłem wkurzony i szukałem okazji do bójki. Akurat się nadarzyła i tyle. A teraz jeszcze mogę zjeść obiad.

-Xavier, to czemu właściwie tu jeszcze jesteś? Skoro szukałeś okazji do bójki, to czemu ze mną biegasz po mieście?

-Po pierwsze, bo cię polubiłem. Po drugie, nudzi mi się samemu. Po trzecie, przecież mamy fajną zabawę.

-Dziwny jesteś, wiesz?

-Wiem. Mam to po ojcu. Olewanie innych też – zadrwił.

-Powinieneś się cieszyć, że znasz swojego ojca –warknął Harry. – Ja nie miałem tego szczęścia.

Powiedziawszy to Harry wysiadł, gdyż właśnie dotarli na przystanek końcowy. Xavier wyskoczył za nim z autobusu.

-Harry. Nie chciałem, żeby to tak zabrzmiało – powiedział. – Lubię cię. I przepraszam za to, co powiedziałem. Po prostu znów pokłóciłem się z nim. Ciągle go nie ma. Wiecznie pracuje. A potem będzie szkoła i w ogóle.

-Dobra. Ja też byłem trochę zły – mruknął Harry. – Też cię polubiłem. Tylko, że nie lubię jak ktoś narzeka na swoich rodziców, bo moi zginęli w wypadku jak byłem mały. Ludzie nie wiedzą, jak to jest nigdy ich nie znać.

-Przepraszam. Naprawdę. Też tęsknię za mamą. Ona była inna niż ojciec. Zawsze miała dla mnie czas. Mogłem z nią porozmawiać. Nigdy nie śmiała się z moich problemów. Z ojcem tak nie mogę. Niby chodzi ze mną czasem do kina i daje mi dużo kasy. Ale to czasem trochę za mało, nie sądzisz?

-Jak dla mnie jesteś egoistą. Przecież twój ojciec musi pracować, żebyś ty mógł się włóczyć po mieście i kupować ciuchy. Na pewno robi to dla twojego dobra i wygody. Tylko ty nie umiesz tego docenić.

-Świetnie. Teraz awansowałem na gościa, który nic nie robi tylko żeruję na ojcu.

Po raz pierwszy Xavier usłyszał, żeby Harry się śmiał. Był to jednak śmiech smutny, zabarwiony mnóstwem goryczy.

-Może.

-Dzięki – odparł kwaśno Xavier. – Pocieszyłeś mnie jak diabli.

-Nie zamierzałem tego robić.

-Nie doceniłem cię. Powinienem był bardziej uważać na słowa. Nieźle mi przygadałeś.

-Przeżyjesz. Jestem pewny.

Dotarli w końcu do domu państwa Dorad. Był to dwupiętrowy budynek, w którym widoczna była ręka kobiety. Spory ogródek był utrzymany w doskonałym stanie. W oknach powiewały firanki. Wszystko było czyste i schludne. Xavier zadzwonił. Otworzył mu Michael.

-Cześć. Wszystko już gotowe – przywitał się.

Zostali wprowadzeni do sporego salonu. Jessie Dorad szybko uścisnął im dłonie i przedstawił młodą dziewczynę.

-To moja siostra, Christin – wyjaśnił. – Przyjechała do Londynu na wakacje.

Harry i Xavier podali jej ręce. Była dość wysoką blondynką. Musiała być mniej więcej w wieku Harry'ego.

-Uratowaliście mojego, kuzyna. Ależ z was bohaterowie – w jej głosie Xavier wyczuł pewną nutkę ironii, jak gdyby dziewczyna uważała ich za głupków.

Nim zdążył jednak odpowiedzieć, do pokoju weszła Marie Dorad.

-O! – wykrzyknęła. – Już jesteście. To cudownie. Możemy już siadać do stołu.

Harry zmusił się do zjedzenia całej postawionej przed nim zupy. Tymczasem przy stole toczyła się luźna rozmowa o szkole, Londynie, rozrywkach, Anglii i Francji, gdyż Xavier przyznał się do tego, że jego matka stamtąd pochodziła. Harry wtrącał, co jakiś czas swoje zdanie, ale raczej przysłuchiwał się dyskusji niż w niej uczestniczył. Za to Xavierowi ewidentnie się podobała polemika z Marie i Christin. Jessie natomiast zachowywał się podobnie do Harry'ego.

-Gadają strasznie dużo, nie uważasz? – zwrócił się do chłopaka, gdy Marie i Christin postawiły przed nimi deser.

-Zdecydowanie – uśmiechnął się blado Harry. – Ja jakoś nigdy nie czułem się dobrze w polemikach słownych. Za to Xavier jest w tym całkiem niezły.

Nie udało mu się dojeść drugiego dania. W końcu po wielokrotnym zapewnieniu pani domu, że jej jedzenie było pyszne (Xavier zjadł trzy dokładki zupy i jedną drugiego), pożegnali się z Doradami. Marie udało się też wymóc na nich obietnicę stawienia się na obiedzie za tydzień.

-Miło było, nie sądzisz?

-Całkiem nieźle – przyznał Harry. – Widać, że lubisz dyskutować.

-Rzeczywiście. I chyba dobrze mi to wychodzi. Pod koniec prawie przekonałem Marie Dorad, że system edukacji w tym kraju ma poważne braki.

-Słyszałem – przypomniał mu Harry. – Ile ty właściwie masz lat?

-Szesnaście skończyłem w kwietniu, a co?

-Nic.

-A ty?

-Co ja?

-Ile masz lat?

-Prawie szesnaście.

-To znaczy?

-Skończę w tym miesiącu.

-Kiedy dokładnie?

-A po co ci to do wiadomości?

-A co? Boisz się mi powiedzieć.

-31.

-Super.

-Dlaczego?

-Bez żadnego powodu.

-Niech ci będzie – stwierdził po chwili milczenia Harry. – Co dziś robimy?

-Najpierw idziemy na kręgle, a potem pojeździmy na desce. Czy raczej ty będziesz się uczył, a ja będę patrzył. Mam dziś dla ciebie ochraniacze, więc może nie będziesz tak poobijany jak ostatnio – zadrwił Xavier.

Dwie godziny późnej Harry widowiskowo przegrał w kręgle z Xavierem. Był co prawda po trzecim piwie, ale drugi chłopak wypił tyle samo.

-Oj, człowieku, człowieku. Coś ty robił przez całe życie?

-Byłem niszczony metodycznie przez moją rodzinę.

Za to jazda na desce szła mu znacznie lepiej niż poprzedniego dnia. Harry zrzucił to na upojenie alkoholowe. Wieczorem Xavier wmusił w niego pół hamburgera, po czym zjadł sam drugie pół i dokupił sobie jeszcze jednego, a później rozeszli się do domu.


	4. Rozdział 3

Rozdział 3

Kolejne dni wyglądały podobnie. Deskorolka, kino, kręgle i włóczenie się po mieście. Jedynym mankamentem był wszechobecny deszcz, który zaczął się w poniedziałek i nie chciał skończyć. Xavier zaczął mu przynosić książki, które były towarzyszami Harry'ego podczas długich bezsennych nocy. Pod koniec następnego tygodnia Harry'emu udało się nawet trochę rozluźnić. Kupił sobie kolejną parę spodni i dwie pary nowych butów. W niedzielę, po kolejnym obiedzie u Doradów, Xavier zapytał:

-Jak ci się podoba Christin?

-Christin?

-Tak.

-Szczerze mówiąc nie wiem.

-Nie wiesz? – zdziwił się Xavier. – Blondynka, szczupła, symetryczna twarz. Ładniutka. I jeszcze całkiem bystra.

-Być może – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Jakoś nie zwróciłem uwagi.

„Na żadną jeszcze nie zwróciłeś" pomyślał Xavier.

-Mam dla ciebie twoje książki – poinformował go Harry.

-Już zdążyłeś przeczytać?

-Miałeś rację, spodobały mi się. Szczególnie Shakespeare. Jest absolutnie genialny. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że można tak pisać.

-Cieszę się, że ci się podoba. Jutro mogę ci przynieść _Sen nocy letniej_. Poza tym pomyślałem, żeby ci podrzucić jakiś tomik wierszy, może Williama Blake. Ja go uwielbiam – przekrzywił głowę, patrząc na Harry'ego. – Co ci się podobało w _Hamlecie_? – po raz pierwszy od dnia, kiedy się pokłócili, Xavier postanowił poruszyć sprawy nieco bardziej osobiste.

-Chyba on sam – stwierdził po chwili Harry. – Jego rozdarcie wewnętrzne. Konflikty, z którymi tak naprawdę nie umiał sobie poradzić. Wykształcony intelektualista, a jednocześnie niezwykle wrażliwy. Najgorzej chyba było mi przejść przez jego załamanie, bo nieustanny konflikt zniszczył go wewnętrznie.

-_Być albo nie być to wielkie pytanie. _Jakże łatwo zniszczyć człowieka. Wystarczy zmiażdżyć system jego wartości, a wtedy umiera to co najważniejsze – człowieczeństwo.

Harry kiwnął głową.

-Myślę, że nawet nie potrzeba wielkich starań.

Tego dnia rozstali się w zamyśleniu.

-Znów do ciebie sowa – warknęła na powitanie Walburga Black.

-Cześć, Walburgo. Nudziłaś się beze mnie?

-Nie. Był Fineas. Pytał o ciebie. Powiedziałam, że jest w porządku – Walburga Black popatrzyła na spadkobiercę rodu Blacków. – I że wyszedłeś tylko na chwilę.

-Dzięki, Walburgo.

-Fineas ma za dużo związków z Gryfonami, od kiedy Dumbledore został dyrektorem – poinformowała go. – A jemu nie jesteśmy nic winni.

-Wasze, ślizgońskie rozumienie lojalności jest zadziwiająco pokręcone – orzekł Harry. – Powinienem coś zrobić z tym miejscem. Wyremontować czy jak. Co o tym myślisz?

-Wreszcie jakaś akcja, a nie wieczne włóczenie się po mieście. Na pewno lepiej to ci zrobi niż wycie po nocach przez sen.

-Chyba tak zrobię.

-Na górze była książka o ułatwianiu sobie remontów – oznajmiła Walburga. – Ale najpierw przeczytaj ten list i wygoń sowę!

-Jasne – wymamrotał Harry, wchodząc do kuchni.

Od razu rozpoznał sowę, siedzącą na stole.

-Momus1 – sowa na dźwięk swego imienia podleciała do niego. – Czego więc chce od nas Gabriel?

Sowa odleciała przez otwarte okno. Harry rozwinął pergamin. Było na nim tylko jedno zdanie:

_Mógłbyś się czasem pojawić u swego brata-w-myśli._

Więc jednak Gabriel w końcu przypomniał mu o swoim istnieniu. Odmawianie temu człowiekowi nie byłoby zbyt inteligentne, nawet jeżeli był on czyimś życiowym dłużnikiem. Harry wszedł powoli po schodach do swojego pokoju. Wyciągnął spod łóżka torbę. Był w niej czarny płaszcz i jedna tylko platynowa blaszka z wygrawerowaną różą.

Harry schował obie rzeczy z powrotem do torby i wyszedł z domu, żegnany przez Walburgę złorzeczeniami.

Szedł szybko, przemierzając kolejne ulice. Nie wahał się ani przez chwilę, doskonale znając drogę. Skręcił po raz ostatni w ślepą uliczkę, zakończoną budynkiem. Przystanął i zarzucił na siebie płaszcz, po czym przypiął do niego różę. Podszedł do drzwi budynku.

-Ludzkość składa się z małych ludzi, którzy razem tworzą potęgę – wyszeptał.

Drzwi uchyliły się ze zgrzytem. Harry ruszył przez korytarz, by po chwili wyjść na wąską, ciemną uliczkę.

-Stój! Kto idzie? – rozległ się przed nim głos.

-Brat Róży – odparł Harry.

-Wybacz, panie.

-Nic się nie stało – ruszył przed siebie, nie przejmując się tym, który stał ukryty w cieniu.

Tych kilku, których napotkał po drodze, w popłochu ustępowało mu z drogi na sam widok róży, przypiętej do płaszcza. W końcu doszedł do pozornie nie różniącego się od innych budynków. Przed nim stał masywny facet. Kiedy Harry podszedł do drzwi, ukłonił mu się i otworzył. Jednak, gdy tylko przeszedł próg, został gwałtownie przygwożdżony do ściany.

-Przepraszam, pani Potter, ale taka jest procedura – odezwał się lekko zdenerwowany głos nad jego głową.

Szybko go przeszukano i odebrano długi nóż oraz różdżkę.

-Może pan iść – odezwał się głos spod maski na twarzy mężczyzny. – Odzyska pan wszystko…

-Wiem – przerwał mu szybko Harry i zaczął wchodzić po schodach.

Wszedł na piętro i zapukał do jednych z szeregu drzwi.

-Proszę – usłyszał i wszedł.

-Witam Pogromcę Zła.

-Gabriel – Harry skinął głową i usiadł w fotelu naprzeciwko biurka.

Mężczyzna siedzący przed nim był blondynem, o jasnobłękitnych oczach. Starszy od niego o pięć, sześć lata. Spojrzał na niego i uniósł brwi na widok kosmyka białych włosów. Nic jednak nie powiedział.

-Już myślałem, że o mnie zapomniałeś, Bracie Róży.

-Nie zapomniałem. Byłem w nie najlepszym stanie. Syriusz zginął.

-Wiem. I współczuję ci. Wiem, jak to boli, gdy straci się rodzica. – żenię się – oznajmił nagle.

-Moje gratulację.

-Z Arnoldem.

-Świetnie.

-Harry?

-Tak?

-Słuchasz mnie?

-Żenisz się. Z Arnoldem – nagle Harry podniósł wzrok. – Z Arnoldem?

-Kiepsko z tobą. Żenię się z Anastazją, oczywiście. W ostatni weekend sierpnia. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz moim świadkiem.

-Nie mam garnituru.

-Mój krawiec ci uszyje.

-Harry Potter świadkiem na ślubie przywódcy MM. Niezła akcja. Gazety miałyby o czym pisać przez kolejną dekadę. Będę twoim świadkiem, oczywiście. MM się nie odmawia.

-Wiedziałem, że się zgodzisz. Poza tym ty mógłbyś odmówić. Teraz nikt z całej Wiary, nie tylko z Róży, nie ruszyłby cię. Musiałbyś zabić jednego z nas, żeby mogli choćby pomyśleć o zmianie postawy wobec ciebie.

-Aż tak nie lubili tu Lorda Voldemorta?

-Bardziej. Znacznie bardziej niż może ci się wydawać. Oczywiście było kilku takich, co próbowali z nim robić interesy. Z nim, albo ze śmierciożercami.

-Było?

-Borgina na przykład zgarnęło Ministerstwo za posiadanie nielegalnych przedmiotów czarno magicznych. Ksertena znaleziono przez przypadek z uciekającym przed Aurorami Nottem. To była absolutnie losowa, rutynowa kontrola. Pomagał mu wynieść się z kraju. Maxima i jego laskę przyłapano na przekazywaniu informacji o ruchach aurorów zbiegłym śmierciożercom.

-Przypadek rządzi światem – zadrwił Harry.

-Oczywiście. A żeby żyć w świecie, rządzonym przez przypadek, trzeba umieć mu pomagać.

-Wy, ślizgoni, macie strasznie pokręcone systemy wartości, wiesz? Dziś już powiedziałem coś podobnego Walburdze Black.

-Wydawało mi się, że ona nie żyje od jedenastu lat.

-Ona tak, ale jej portret jest moim jedynym towarzystwem na Grimmauld Place nr 12.

-Zupełnie zapomniałem, że jesteś spadkobiercą rodu Blacków. A tak w ogóle to dlaczego nie wiesz o ostatnich, brawurowych sukcesach ministerstwa pod przywództwem Kingsley'a Shacklebolta?

-Kingsley został Ministrem? W sumie nic dziwnego, jako jeden z dowodzących zwycięską Bitwą o Hogwart. I z poparciem Zakonu Feniksa. A nie wiem, ponieważ nie czytam żadnych gazet i nie mam żadnych wiadomości od nikogo z ZF od kiedy przyjechałem. Obstawiam, że dzieje się tak za sprawą cudownej terapii Albusa Dumbledore'a. Może i byłaby dobra, gdyby nie to, że ja nie jestem Ślizgonem.

-Nie jesteś – przyznał Gabriel.

-Ale to nie znaczy, że jestem debilem.

-Wiem – przyznał ostrożnie Gabriel.

-Skoro tu już jestem, to mógłbyś mi załatwić spluwę. Dobrą, która strzela szybko i nie zacina się. Zapłacę za nią extra.

Mężczyzna popatrzył na niego.

-Mógłbym. I nie będziesz musiał płacić. Chce tylko wiedzieć po co ci ona.

Harry przełknął ślinę.

-Po bitwie… po bitwie zaczęły mi się śnić różne rzeczy. Najczęściej… są to wspomnienia w groteskowy sposób przekształcone. Najczęściej, ale nie zawsze. A przynajmniej wydaje mi się, że ten moment na jawie pamiętam trochę inaczej. Ale mogę się mylić. Bitwa była absolutnym chaosem... Bez ładu i składu… Ludzie umierali w męczarniach tam, gdzie padli… - Harry przerwał na chwilę. – Nie wiem, czy ten sen jest prawdą, ale im dłużej o tym myślę, tym bardziej wierzę w to… Czy raczej tym bardziej jest to prawdopodobne…

-Co jest bardziej prawdopodobne?

-Szpieg. W pewnym momencie zaczęliśmy gwałtownie przegrywać, a ja, i tego jestem pewien, pamiętam śmiech Voldemorta, który rozbrzmiał w moim umyśle tuż przed tym… We śnie szpieg przeprowadza przez tajne przejścia śmierciożerców na nasze tyły. Szpieg, którego ja doskonale znam. A odpowiedź znika i budzę się przerażony… Pewnie uważasz, że mam paranoję?

-Uważam, że możesz mieć sporo racji. Podświadomość często rejestruje rzeczy, których my sami w ogóle nie zauważamy. Poza tym mogła ci to podpowiedzieć twoja więź z Sam-Wiesz-Kim. Poza tym masz paranoję, ale ja bym też miał.

-Świetnie. Nie pomagasz mi, ale ja nie chcę obudzić się z poderżniętym gardłem pewnego, pięknego poranka.

-Na twoim miejscu też bym nie chciał – zaśmiał się Gabriel, po czym otworzył szafkę. – To jest model austryjackiego Glocka 29 – położył na stole małą teczkę. – Wytrzymuje około 360000 strzałów. Laserowy celownik, magazynek 15. Lekki, poręczny, mały. Taki, jakiego ci potrzeba. Dam ci do tego zapasowy magazynek, 500 naboi 10mm. Wystarczy ci. Strzelać przecież umiesz, a raczej w szkole nie będziesz sobie organizował strzelnicy, nie? Z kaburą i uprzężą do noszenia pod pachą. Rzeczy do czyszczenia, więc?

-Dzięki, Gabriel. Mam nadzieję, że nie będę musiał z niej nigdy skorzystać.

-Ja za to mam nadzieję, że kiedy będziesz musiał, nie zawahasz się.

Te słowa zawisły na chwilę pomiędzy Harrym i Gabrielem. I po raz pierwszy chłopak podniósł oczy, żeby spojrzeć w twarz swojemu staremu przyjacielowi.

-Nie zawaham się.

-Jesteś dla mnie jak brat.

-Wiem. Ty dla mnie też.

-I dlatego możesz na mnie liczyć zawsze i wszędzie. Na mnie i na Różę. Ona zawdzięcza ci bardzo wiele.

Harry skinął głową.

-I wiem, czego ci jeszcze potrzeba. Zabezpieczeń, o których wiedziałbyś tylko ty. W szczególności na Grimmauld Place. Ale nie tylko. Dam ci książki, jeżeli będziesz chciał z nich skorzystać – ucieszy mnie to.

-Dziękuje ci, Gabriel.

-Będę wypatrywał twojego szpiega. Postaram się dowiedzieć wszystkiego, co będę mógł o śmierciożercach, którzy wciąż są na wolności. A książki przyślę ci jutro z samego rana.

Przez chwilę milczeli.

-Kiedy mam przyjść na przymiarkę? – zapytał w końcu Harry.

-Jutro, o ósmej krawiec będzie tutaj.

-Dobrze.

-Gratuluję uwolnienia się od przeznaczenia.

-Od przeznaczenia może i się uwolniłem , ale od następstw i efektów – to mi się nie udało – uśmiechnął się gorzko Harry.

-Wiem. Nie przejmuj się Weasleyem. Nie jest tego wart. To dureń, jeżeli nie potrafił docenić twojej przyjaźni. Poza tym jego ojciec i cała reszta zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że mogą zginąć. Także wiedział o tym jego brat i siostra. To on nie rozumiał, czym jest wojna. Ale zrozumie. Kiedyś zrozumie i wtedy cię przeprosi. Nigdy już nie będzie tak samo, ale to nie ważne. Nie trać czasu na głupców, Gryfonie.

-Postaram się.

-A Black cię kochał i nie chciałby, żebyś cierpiał.

-Tyle?

-Tyle.

-Światem rządzi przypadek. Może ten był po to, by inny mógł zaistnieć.

-Może.

-Idę do domu, Gabriel. Jutro czeka nas nowy dzień. Jeszcze bardziej tragiczny niż dzisiejszy.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się.

-Trochę optymizmu, paranoiku.

Harry wrócił do domu pół godziny później. Glocka naładował i włożył pod poduszkę. A resztę części schował do torby razem z płaszczem i różą. Był zmęczony, ale widział czym skończy się próba zaśnięcia. Znów musiałby patrzeć na to szaleństwo. Nie chciał. Chwycił pierwszą z brzegu książkę, którą pożyczył mu Xavier. Był to _Hamlet_.

-Świetnie. Podbuduję się. Rozdarcie wewnętrzne, zaczątki choroby psychicznej... prawie tak samo jak ja - przerzucił kilka stron, aż natrafił na pogrzeb Ofelii. – Jakże łatwo jest zgubić się w świecie.

-Tak jak ty się zgubiłeś – zadrwił portret jednego z Blacków, wiszących w pokoju.

-Może – odparł.

-Idź spać, głupcze. Albo chociaż zamknij się, bo my byśmy chcieli pospać.

Harry kiwnął głową. I tak przeczytał już_ Hamleta_ kilka razy. Choć nadal nie uśmiechało mu się pójście spać.

-Nikt nie jest nieśmiertelny, odwagi! – odezwał się nagle portret.

-Słucham – Harry podniósł wzrok.

-Ten napis był wyryty w rzymskich katakumbach. Tam, gdzie leżeli chrześcijanie i poganie, mugole i czarodzieje. Nie możesz nic poradzić na swoje sny. Przyzwyczaj się, pogódź się, wtedy może uda ci się je przezwyciężyć.

Harry popatrzył na portret.

-To nic nie da. Nie potrafię.

Mężczyzna na portrecie wzruszył ramionami. Kładąc się do łóżka, Harry wciąż słyszał jego słowa.

Nyks. W mitologii greckiej i rzymskiej: bóg żartów, kpin, drwin i niezasłużonej krytyki, syn Nocy (gr. Nyks).

1 W mitologii greckiej i rzymskiej: bóg żartów, kpin, drwin i niezasłużonej krytyki, syn Nocy (gr. Nyks)


	5. Rozdział 4

Rozdział 4

_Biegł samotnie przez korytarze. W ręce ciążył mu miecz Godryka Griffindora. Musiał się pośpieszyć. Nie mogli przegrać. A czas był najwyższy. Należało to zakończyć. Już zbyt wiele krwi przelano, by zaspokoić pragnienia „wielkich" ludzi._

_ Wypadł na oświetlony korytarz i od razu rzuciła mu się w oczy leżąca przy ścianie postać. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Na podłodze leżał twarzą do ziemi uczeń Hogwartu. Mógł mieć najwyżej dwanaście lat._

„_Co on tu robi?" pomyślał „powinien być z innymi, ukryty w zachodnim skrzydle."_

_ Podszedł do dzieciaka._

_-Hej, młody. Wstawaj. Nie możesz tu zostać._

_ Nie było żadnej reakcji._

_-Dzieciaku…?_

_ Harry ukucnął i potrząsnął chłopakiem. Nadal nic się nie działo. Pociągnął go i przewrócił na plecy. _

_ Cofnął się tak gwałtownie, że upadł do tyłu. Chłopak był martwy. Miał rozoraną klatkę piersiową i zmasakrowaną twarz. Nie można było rozpoznać, kim był. Jego oczy świeciły pustką. Małe ręce zaciskały się w pięści._

_-Wy sukinsyny – mimowolnie z jego oczu popłynęły łzy. – Dorwę was za to._

_ Harry odczołgał się od dzieciaka i zwymiotował pod ścianą. Jego żołądek gwałtownie się buntował przeciwko takiemu barbarzyństwu._

_-Jak człowiek może zrobić coś takiego? – wyjęczał, gdy nie miał już czym rzygać._

_ Podniósł się, zamknął dzieciakowi oczy i ułożył go, przykrywając swoją peleryną. _

_Pobiegł dalej, wytężając wszystkie siły. Musiał to zakończyć, żeby żaden dzieciak już nie zginął. Biegł nie widząc przez łzy. Nagle tuż za nim pojawili się śmierciożercy. Przeskoczył barierkę schodów i poleciał paręnaście metrów w dół. Wyciągnął różdżkę i odruchowo wyszeptał zaklęcie przywiązania. _

_Upadł szczęśliwie, gdy magia zdołała już go nieco wyhamować. Przez chwilę nic nie widział, po czym podniósł się i ujrzał Hermionę i Malfoya. Biegli ku niemu. _

_Zegar na wierzy zaczął bić._

Harry obudził się zlany potem. Wyczołgał się z łóżka. Nie był w stanie się podnieść. Na kolanach dotarł do łazienki. Wymiotował tak długo, aż w jego żołądku nie zostało nic. Wówczas udało mu się wreszcie podnieść, podpierając się o sedes.

Wszedł pod prysznic w spodniach i odkręcił lodowatą wodę. Skulił się, gdy zimne strumienie uderzyły o jego nagie plecy. Łzy mieszały się z wodą.

Stanął przed lustrem. Patrzył na swoją twarz po raz kolejny od czasu bitwy. Oczy. Niemal nic się nie zmieniły. Mimo wszystko. Przeniósł wzrok na ręce. One się zmieniły. Tom mógł naprawić wiele, ale nie jego.

„To będzie moja zemsta za to, że mnie zabiłeś" usłyszał głos w głowie.

Blizny i nie do końca zasklepione rany znaczyły niemal całe ramiona i dłonie.

„Nie przejmuj się nim. On by tego nie chciał. A Weasley zrozumie. Jest tylko głupcem" słowa Gabriela.

Twarz Xaviera.

Pogrzeb Syriusza.

Delikatna dłoń Hermiony.

„Nikt nie jest nieśmiertelny, odwagi!"

Ponownie popatrzył w lustro. Oczy się nie zmieniły, ale ich wyraz tak. On się zmienił. Wszystko się zmieniło. Tylko nie świat. Świat pozostał taki sam jaki był.

Chlusnął sobie zimną wodą w twarz. Po czym odwrócił się i wyszedł z łazienki.

Pusta kuchnia przypomniała mu gwar spotkań Zakonu Feniksa. Wszedł do spiżarni. Nie było tam nic poza alkoholem i papierosami. Wziął jedną z paczek i otworzył.

Błogosławiony zastrzyk nikotyny, spowodował ustanie drżenia jego rąk. Chociaż to udało mu się osiągnąć. „Syndrom Wartere'a1." Po strasznych przeżyciach ludziom przez niemal cały czas trzęsą się ręce. Często przeradza się to w nerwicę. Zdołał się tego dowiedzieć od Hermiony zanim wrócili do domu. Niemal wszyscy, którzy wzięli udział w Bitwie o Hogwart, mieli ten problem. Przynajmniej uczniowie.

Wypalił dwa papierosy pod rząd. Założył kaburę z pistoletem. Zarzucił kurtkę w korytarzu. Była jeansowa. Xavier ją wybrał. Wyszedł z domu po krótkim „Na razie, Walburgo", zabierając ze sobą książki. Z Xavierem umówił się dopiero na dwunastą, gdyż tamten miał coś do załatwienia.

Oczywiście padało. Harry odczuł potrzebę rzucenia na siebie zaklęcia, które nie pozwalało go dosięgnąć kroplom wody.

-Pomyśl, kretynie – powiedział do siebie. – Przecież możesz sobie kupić kurtkę przeciwdeszczową. W końcu masz kartę i po raz pierwszy w życiu coś do ubrania. Ruszył w stronę galerii, w której był z Xavierem. Siedział przed galerią tylko dwie godziny, gdyż otwierali ją o dziewiątej.

Szybko udało mu się odnaleźć w środku stojak z kurtkami przeciwdeszczowymi. Wybrał jedną z nich. Była zielona. Jeszcze kilka tygodni temu pewni nawet by o niej nie pomyślał. Ale teraz było mu w gruncie rzeczy wszystko jedno.

Szedł do kasy, kiedy jego uwagę zwróciły plecaki wiszące nieopodal. Zwykle Xavier nosił ze sobą jego książki przez cały dzień, mimo że przynosił je dla Harry'ego. Chłopak szybko podszedł do stoiska. Z początku przeraziła go ilość plecaków. Szybko jednak stwierdził, że potrzebuje czegoś odrobinę większego. Po kilkunastu minutach udało mu się wybrać całkiem przepastny plecak z kilkunastoma kieszeniami i przegródkami.

Stanął spokojnie w kolejce do kasy, zapłacił i popatrzył na zegarek. Miał jeszcze dwie godziny przed spotkaniem. Schował więc kurtkę i książki do plecaka i wjechał na najwyższe piętro galerii ruchomymi schodami. Piętro było zapełnione elektroniką. Harry łaził trochę między półkami, gdy zobaczył kilku chłopców w jego wieku, stojących przy odtwarzaczach cd.

-To _Nirvana_ – mówił jeden, żywo gestykulując. –Ich płyta _Nevermind_. Jest świetna. Powinniście posłuchać.

Chłopcy po kolei zakładali słuchawki na uszy. Po czym żywo gestykulowali, wymieniając się opiniami.

„Chciałbym móc być tak beztroski jak oni" pomyślał Harry. „Chciałbym nie mieć koszmarów. Nie budzić się zlany potem. Z krzykiem. Ze łzami w oczach."

Chłopcy odeszli, a Harry'emu przypomniały się słowa portretu.

-Muszę sam sobie z tym poradzić – sapnął do siebie i podszedł do odtwarzaczy.

Założył na uszy słuchawki i nacisnął ten sam przycisk, co jego poprzednicy. Usłyszał muzykę i słowa piosenki _Lithium._

Harry zszokowany po kilku minutach ściągnął słuchawki z uszu. I ruszył w kierunku stoisk z discmanami.

Kiedy jednak stanął przed półką odkrył pewien problem. Był obeznany ze światem mugoli, ale nie na tyle by wiedzieć, który z odtwarzaczy jest dobry. Wybór był po prostu zbyt duży. Stał kilka minut , patrząc się na odtwarzacze, gdy nagle podszedł do niego mężczyzna.

-Pomóc ci w czymś, młody?

Harry popatrzył na niego. Był sporo wyższy od chłopaka i znacznie masywniejszy. Na piersiach miał identyfikator sklepu.

-Szukam dobrego odtwarzacza. Mój przyjaciel ma urodziny i chciałem mu kupić płytę _Nirvany_ i odtwarzacz.

-Dobry odtwarzacz, powiadasz? Mamy parę całkiem niezłych, ale na odtwarzacz i płytę potrzeba ci co najmniej dwieście funtów.

-To raczej nie będzie problem – wymamrotał speszony Harry.

-Nie będzie problem. Skoro tak, to proponowałbym Sony. Są jedną z najlepszych firm na rynku. Poza tym dorzucają baterie i całkiem niezłe słuchawki, które nie wypadają przy najlżejszym poruszeniu głową. Niezły zakres dźwięku, a przy tym nie psują się zbyt szybko – podał Harry'emu kilka pudełek.

Harry przyglądał się przez chwilę pudełkom, czytając napisy, które niewiele mu mówiły.

-Ten jest bardzo dobry – stwierdził w pewnym momencie sprzedawca, wskazując jeden z nich. – Sam mam identyczny.

Był to czarny discman. Harry wyczytał, że miał w zestawie dwie baterie, słuchawki Sony z regulowaniem głośności oraz pokrowiec.

-Chcesz go zobaczyć? – zapytał mężczyzna.

-Mogę?

-Jasne – szybko wyciągnął dismana z pudełka i wyjaśnił Harry'emu całą obsługę. – I jak? – zapytał na koniec.

-Wezmę go.

Mężczyzna szybko zapakował i podał mu pudełko.

-Trzymaj, młody. Mam nadzieję, że twojemu przyjacielowi się spodoba. _Nirvanę_ znajdziesz dwa stoiska dalej.

Harry wziął album _Nevermind_, zapłacił i ruszył na miejsce spotkania. Na rynku standardowo usiadł i zaczął rozpracowywać odtwarzacz. W końcu udało mu się umieścić baterię i płytę tak, jak pokazywał mu mężczyzna w sklepie. Założył słuchawki i zaczął słuchać _Lithium_, kiedy było wpół do dwunastej.

Jak zawsze spóźniony Xavier przybył dwadzieścia po dwunastej.

-Cześć.

-Cześć. Co tam? – Harry zdjął słuchawki.

-W porządku. Udało mi się nie pokłócić z ojcem przy ludziach.

-Brawo.

-Nie wiedziałem, że słuchasz _Nirvany._

-Tak jakby – przyznał Harry.

-Ja tam wolę coś ostrzejszego, na przykład _Metallicę._ Moja ulubiona piosenka to _Sad, but true_. Mogę przynieść jutro płytę, to posłuchasz. I mam też rozgałęziacz do słuchawek. Można wtedy słuchać razem z jednego discmana.

-Fajnie, przyniesiesz?

-Pewnie. To co idziemy? Zamierzam cię dzisiaj nauczyć Olliego.

-To znaczy?

-Skakania na desce.

-Zwariowałeś?

-Nie. Przecież jeździsz już po prostym bardzo dobrze. Czas przejść na następny stopień wtajemniczenia.

Harry popatrzył na niego.

-Nie przejmuj się, cykorze – Xavier był niezwykle radosny. – W razie czego, będę cię łapał.

-To mnie nie pociesza… - mruknął Harry.

Mimo to kilkanaście minut później stał na deskorolce Xaviera, który żywo tłumaczył mu, że musi mocno stanąć na tyle deski i podciągnąć drugą nogą przód.

Pierwsza próba zakończyła się upadkiem Harry'ego na plecy. Podobnie zresztą jak druga, trzecia i kilka następnych. Po dwóch godzinach udało mu się jednak coś załapać i zaczął sobie radzić lepiej, czyli przestał spadać. Kółka odrywały się trochę od podłoża. Xavier uznał, że musi jeszcze poćwiczyć i kazał mu spróbować wskoczyć na krawężnik przy parkowej ścieżce. Harry'emu udało się to zaledwie dwa razy, kiedy Xavier powiedział:

-Dobra, Rey. Czas iść do kina. Przydałoby się obejrzeć coś nowego.

-Coś nowego? – Harry uśmiechnął się. – Chodzimy do kina codziennie od trzech tygodni. Widzieliśmy już chyba wszystko, co grają. A poza tym od kiedy jestem „Rey"?

-Zobaczymy. Może pójdziemy na komedię romantyczną? W końcu, czemu mamy się przejmować konwenansami? A poza tym od wczoraj. Musiałem sobie skrócić twoje imię.

Kilka minut później byli już w kinie.

-Dzisiaj znów tutaj, panowie? – zapytała dwudziestoletnia kobieta przy kasie. Zdążyła zauważyć już, że byli w kinie codziennie. I nawet trochę rozmawiali o filmach. Głównie ona i Xavier, bo Harry zwykle się przysłuchiwał.

-Jak zwykle. Jak moglibyśmy nie przyjść. Chociaż po to, by zobaczyć tak piękną kobietę – wyszczerzył się Xavier.

-To co dzisiaj?

-A co gracie?

-_Dzień_ _niepodległości*._

-Widzieliśmy.

-_Twierdza*_.

-Też widzieliśmy.

-_Kosmiczny mecz*._

-Przedwczoraj. Śmieszny był.

-_Angielski pacjent*._

-Wystarczy nam raz. Strasznie przygnębiający.

-_101 dalmatyńczyków*._

-Jak nie macie nic nowego, to chętnie pójdę jeszcze raz.

-_Długi pocałunek na dobranoc*._

-Też widzieliśmy.

-A jest coś czego nie widzieliście?

-Pewnie niewiele. Siedzimy tu przez pół życia.

-Ostatni, który może was zainteresować to _Michael Collins**._ Biograficzny.

-Dobra, może być. Jeszcze go nie widzieliśmy.

Kupili popcorn i zameldowali się na sali. Film standardowo poprzedziło sporo reklam, podczas których udało im się zjeść dużą część popcornu. W końcu jednak zaczął się. Harry oglądał zaledwie kilka minut. Film opowiadał o bohaterze powstania w Irlandii w 1916 roku. Harry'emu bardzo szybko obrazy z Hogwartu zaczęły się pokrywać z tymi z ekranu. Poczuł nudności.

-Muszę wyjść na chwilę – szepnął do Xaviera.

Szybko przemknął się i wszedł do łazienki. Była pusta, bo wszystkie seanse trwały. Harry zwymiotował do sedesu. Po chwili poczuł, że ktoś przytrzymuje mu włosy. Zwymiotował cały popcorn i podniósł się. Obok niego stał Xavier.

-Przepraszam, że zepsułem ci film – wymamrotał i podszedł do zlewu.

-Nie ma sprawy. Mogę wiedzieć...

-Co mi się stało? Czemu tak zareagowałem?

Xavier skinął głową.

-Ja widziałem wojnę. Wojnę dużo gorszą niż to, co tam było na ekranie. W pewnym momencie zaczęło mi się wszystko zlewać – Harry poczuł, że Xavier go obejmuje. – Widziałem straszne rzeczy. Umierających ludzi, którzy wyli z bólu. Wszystko w ogniu. Broń maszynowa rozrywała ciała. Wszystko wybuchało. Martwi leżeli porozrywani w promieniu wielu metrów.

-Przepraszam.

-Za co? – zapytał gorzko Harry. – Nie miałeś na to wpływu.

-Że cię wziąłem na ten film.

-Nie ma sprawy. Nie wiedziałeś, że tak zareaguje.

-Gdzie...?

-Mój wuj był żołnierzem. Walczył, bo uważał to za słuszne. Widziałem wojnę w tym roku. Jego też dosięgła jedna z kul.

-Przykro mi.

-Chciał mnie obronić. Zaatakowali bazę, w której byliśmy. Wygraliśmy, ale okupiliśmy to strasznymi stratami.

Xavier dalej go obejmował. Harry'emu, który od bitwy nie mógł znieść dotyku, jakoś to nie przeszkadzało. Nagle jednak na ułamek sekundy zobaczył dziwne obrazy. Łysą kobietę, leżącą na łóżku, siebie samego na deskorolce, jakiś wielki budynek w renesansowym stylu. A potem wszystko zniknęło. Popatrzył w swoje odbicie w lustrze. Jego oczy były takie jak zwykle.

-Wziąłem nasze plecaki z sali. Myślę, że mamy na dziś dosyć kina, co? – odezwał się Xavier.

Harry pokiwał głową.

-Proponuję, żebyśmy się napili piwa albo coś.

Usiedli w jednym z barów londyńskich. Było cicho i spokojnie. Xavier przyniósł dwa piwa. W milczeniu popijali złocisty napój i palili papierosy.

-Trochę słabo wyszło – uśmiechnął się Harry odrobinę wymuszenie.

-Nie przejmuj się. Nic się nie stało – Xavier ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że mówił prawdę. – Są inne filmy, inne okazje. Chociaż myślę, że powinniśmy teraz sobie zrobić chwilę przerwy od kina.

Harry pokiwał głową. W tym momencie kelnerka przyniosła pizzę. Harry zmusił się do wzięcia kawałka.

-Damy radę – mruknął. – Życie jest po to, byśmy go przeżywali, nie?

-Jasne. Jak powiedział Oscar Wilde: _Życia nie można opisać. Trzeba je przeżyć._ I my musimy to zrobić. Proponuję więc, żebyśmy jutro skoczyli do wesołego miasteczka.

-Dobra. Nigdy nie byłem w wesołym miasteczku.

-Będzie super, mówię ci. A właśnie, byłbym zapomniał, robisz coś 31 lipca?

-Poza włóczeniem się po mieście. Próbami zapomnienia, że mam urodziny, to nie.

-To świetnie.

-Xavier?

-Tak?

-Coś kombinujesz.

-Jasne. Kombinowanie jest integralną częścią mojego istnienia. A w sierpniu miałbyś ochotę pojechać na tydzień lub dwa pod namiot do Szkocji?

-Pod namiot? Z tobą?

-Czemu nie?

-Mogę jechać. Problem polega na tym, że nie mam namiotu, ani śpiwora, ani innych koniecznych rzeczy.

-Śpiwór ja mam podwójny, namiot też się podwójny i lekki znajdzie, także się nie przejmuj?

-Ktoś jeszcze ma jechać?

-Ja nic o tym nie wiem.

-Aha.

-A twój ojciec?

-Pracuje. Jak zwykle.

-Zgodzi się, żebyś jechał?

-Jasne. Raczej nie będzie z tym problemu. Już w zeszłym roku byłem z kumplami z Francji na takiej wycieczce. A twój opiekun nie będzie widział problemu?

-Raczej nie ma go. Siedzę sobie sam w domu. Wyjechał pracować, tak samo jak twój ojciec. Nie będzie go do 27 sierpnia. Wtedy zabiera mnie do szkoły.

-Aha. To urwiemy sobie dwa tygodnie z wakacji. Podrzucę ci duży plecak, to się spakujesz, ale to tak koło 1 albo później, dobra?

-Jasne. A tak w ogóle miałem ci oddać książki – Harry wyciągnął z plecaka kilka woluminów.

-To ja ci dam też parę.

Wymienili się tomami. Harry zerknął na autorów. Był tam William Blake, Oscar Wilde, William Shakespeare i jeden, którego nie potrafił przeczytać.

-A to? – zapytał Xaviera.

-Zygmunt Krasiński. _Nie-boska komedia._ On był Polakiem. Miałem kumpla, którego rodzice wynieśli się z Polski w latach osiemdziesiątych. Kultywował jednak tradycję ojczyzny i pokazał mi kiedyś tą książkę. Udało mi się zdobyć ją po angielsku. Ją i kilka innych dzieł polskich romantyków. Od tego czasu to coś w rodzaju fascynacji.

-Ciekawe.

-Z pewnością. Natomiast mało przyjemne. Wizja jest troszkę przerażająca.

Harry uśmiechnął się blado.

-Xavier, kiedy zacząłeś palić?

-Kiedy moja mama zachorowała. Może to głupie, bo miała białaczkę. Nie mogli znaleźć dawcy – wyjaśnił cicho chłopak. – Męczyła się kilka miesięcy. Naświetlania, ani żadne inne pomysły nie pomagały. I później zmarła. A ona nigdy nie paliła.

-Przepraszam, że zapytałem.

-Nic się nie stało. Jak już mówiłem. Musimy się pogodzić z przeszłością, bo czeka na nas przyszłość. Jesteśmy młodzi, piękni, cudowni, bystrzy. Wszystko musi nam się udać – Harry zauważył, że Xavier mówi to dziwnie bez przekonania. – Dobra, chodźmy już, bo jeszcze trochę i się tutaj zaczniemy chlastać.

Harry uśmiechnął się bardzo blado i potarł lewą rękę. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z blizn, które tam były.

Pożegnał się z Xavierem i usiadł na rynku. Zaczął szkicować chłopaka takiego, jakim był kiedy mówił o swojej mamie. Te czarne oczy tak pełne smutku i twarz, która utraciła radosny wyraz.

Do domu wrócił dopiero po północy. Zastał tam sowę od Hermiony, która informowała go, że wkrótce wraca z Francji. Harry szybko odpisał jej i położył się do łóżka. Długo nie mógł zasnąć, rozpamiętując wydarzenia tego dnia. Nie mógł zrozumieć tego, co widział przez ułamek sekundy w kinowej łazience. Wstał i naszkicował tamtą kobietę. Kiedy w końcu mu się udało śnił mu się Xavier, który brał udział w bitwie o Hogwart. Jego oczy błyszczały dziwnym smutkiem, gdy przedzierał się przez korytarze, spływające krwią. Harry budził się co chwila tylko po to, by zapaść z powrotem w sen trawiony koszmarami. Nad ranem obudził się z krzykiem ponownie patrząc w martwe oczy chłopca z Hogwartu i słysząc bicie zegara.

Moja własna imaginacja.

1 Moja własna imaginacja.


	6. Rozdział 5

**Dziękuję wszystkim za recenzje i przepraszam, że tak długo to trwało. Niestety na Morzu Północnym kiepsko z zasięgiem. Postaram się robić to regularniej, ale obiecać nie mogę. Zwłaszcza w wakacje****.**

**Kaldus  
PS. Cieszę się, że Wam się podoba. Mam nadzieję, że dalej będzie podobnie. **

Rozdział 5

Harry rano chyba cudem przebrnął przez łazienkę nie zdobywając kolejnego trofeum porażki z samym sobą na ręku. Udało mu się to tylko dzięki temu, że nie był w stanie uderzyć w lustro. Czuł się fatalnie

Zabrał się jednak wreszcie za książki od Gabriela. Musiał usprawnić ochronę swojego domu, jeżeli miał poczuć się choć odrobinę bezpieczniej. Przy okazji napisał do niego list, aby zapytać się o tę dziwną wizję. Kto jak kto, ale Gabriel miał ogromne możliwości i zasoby biblioteczne.

_Drogi bracie-w-myśli!_

_ Czytam twoje książki. Są zajmująco nudne. Nie sądziłem, że ochrona opiera się na rysunku i liczbach. Po prostu to uwielbiam. Nadal nie sypiam zbytnio. Ale walczę. Idzie mi fatalnie, ale w końcu dopóki walczysz jesteś zwycięzcą_1_, nie? Przynajmniej coś w tym stylu. Zawsze lepiej radziłem sobie z malarstwem niż ze słowami. Choć nie powiem, żebym nie lubił literatury. Włóczę się po mieście, a w sierpniu zamierzam pojechać do Szkocji na krótkie wakacje. Nie martw się wrócę na twój ślub._

_ Właściwie to mam jeszcze pytanie. Wczoraj dotknąłem innego człowieka i przez moment , wydaje mi się, widziałem jego wspomnienia. Przez ułamek sekundy. Masz pojęcie, co to może znaczyć?_

_ Wpadnę do ciebie jeszcze przed wyjazdem. Co tam u mojej ukochanej, przyszłej szwagierki?_

_H_

_PS. Życie mnie wykańcza. Chyba się rozchorowałem._

_PS2. Potrzebuję treningu. Przyślij mi kogoś dziś koło 22. Niech mi pomoże, bo zwariuję._

Po drodze na rynek wysłał przez czarodziejską pocztę list. Słuchał Nirvany na słuchawkach i szkicował portret Xaviera, kiedy przybył, spóźniony jak zwykle, model.

-Cześć.

-Cześć.

-Co tam znów smarujesz po kartce?

-Ciebie – mruknął Harry.

-Mnie? Wreszcie ktoś docenił moje piękno? Nie wierzę.

-Ja też.

-Oj, Rey. Nie znasz się.

Harry uśmiechnął i podał mu szkicownik.

-Wow – powiedział Xavier. – Człowieku, nie wiedziałem, że ty masz taki talent.

-Bez przesady. Radzę sobie.

-Za skromny jesteś. Powinieneś uczyć się ode mnie. Na pewno by ci to pomogło na samoocenę.

-Och... z pewnością, gdybym tylko zaczął. Drugiego tak próżnego człowieka jak ty to chyba nie ma.

-Jest – poinformował go Xavier. – I jest moim kuzynem.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

-To co idziemy mnie pokatować na desce?

-Wiedziałem, że będziesz zadowolony. A tak w ogóle to pojutrze spotkamy się na dworu, ok?

-Na dworcu? Pojutrze?

-Tak o szóstej rano.

-A po co?

-Organizuję ci urodziny, idioto.

-Serio?

-A co myślałeś?

Ruszyli do parku. Po kilku godzinach Xavier orzekł:

-Naprawdę nieźle. Tylko trzy tygodnie, a ty załapałeś to w takim stopniu. Widać, że mas dobrą równowagę. Trenowałeś coś wcześniej?

-Ręczną i trochę walkę.

-No tak. Nieźle się biłeś wtedy. Gdyby nie to, że było ich dziesięciu to na pewno dalibyśmy sobie radę we dwóch.

-Jeden, dwóch mniej i pewnie tak.

Harry'emu znów udało się tego dnia przegrać sromotnie w kręgle. Później jednak osiągnął znaczny sukces, kiedy nie poczuł odruchu wymiotnego na widok jedzenia. Dało mu to malutką nadzieję na poprawę jego obecnego stanu.

Przybył do domu w tak dobrym nastroju, w jakim nie był od czasów powrotu Voldemorta. Zdawał sobie doskonale, że się zmienił. Stał się dużo cichszy. Więcej myślał, mniej mówił. Mnóstwo rysował. Zresztą i tak nie miał za bardzo z kim rozmawiać. Poza Xavierem.

-Ale Xavier nie będzie z tobą już wkrótce – szepnął do siebie.

W kuchni czekały na niego cztery sowy. Jedna była od Gabriela, druga od Hermiony, a trzecia od Remusa. Harry otworzył pierwszy z listów.

_Bracie-w-myśli!_

_ Znalazłem kogoś, kto może Ci się spodobać. To kobieta. Będzie dziś o 22. Cieszę się, że radzisz sobie z walką. Postaraj się._

_ Obstawiam, że nadal nie czytasz gazet? Nie. Wobec tego w pierwszy weekend września zostaniesz uhonorowany orderem Merlina Pierwszej Klasy. Będzie wielka gala z odznaczeniami w Hogwarcie. Pół magicznego świata. Zapewne zrobisz wszystko, żeby tylko nie pójść, ale i tak Cię zmuszą._

_Cieszę się, że książki Ci się podobają. Wiedziałem, że ta dziedzina to coś dla Ciebie. Szkoda, że w Hogwarcie tego nie uczą. Ale za to są specjalne studia. Musiałbyś mieć zdane Zaklęcia i OPCM na OWTM-ach. Więc nie byłoby problemu. Pozostaje tylko egzamin z rysunku, matematyki i geometrii. Przyślę Ci książki, których mógłbyś potrzebować. Może wreszcie byś się zdecydował, co chcesz robić w życiu. Bo jakoś nie wierzę byś nadal chciał być aurorem._

_Co do twojego pytania porozmawiamy jak mnie odwiedzisz. Moi ludzie mają pewną teorię, ale wolałbym nie pisać o niej w liście. Nawet tak dobrze zabezpieczonym jak ten. Wylecz się szybko, bo Twoja nowa trenerka zrobi ci niezłą przebieżkę._

_U Anastazji jak zawsze wszystko w porządku. Denerwuje się, że pracuje za dużo i nie mam dla niej czasu. _

_Poza tym Twoje kłopoty zajmowały nas ostatnio bardzo. Poza tym, że wiemy, że wielu niezwykle skutecznie zakonspirowanych śmierciożerców jest nadal na wolności, nie jesteśmy w stanie osiągnąć niczego w tym kierunku._

_Wakacje dobrze Ci zrobią, bracie-w-myśli. Cieszę się, że ruszysz się z tego cholernego Grimmauld Place. Przynajmniej odetchniesz od codzienności._

_G_

_PS. Jeżeli będziesz pisał mi tak cholernie lakoniczne listy, to zrobię Ci coś złego. Bardzo złego._

Harry uśmiechnął się i sięgnął po list od Hermiony.

_Drogi Harry!_

_Mam nadzieję, że u Ciebie wszystko w porządku. Cieszę się, że nie nudzisz się w Londynie. Ja wkrótce wrócę z Francji. Powoli wracam do normy, jeżeli pokonanie wymiotów po nocnych koszmarach można nazwać normą. Podobnie jak Ty, przezwyciężyłam trzęsienie się rąk za pomocą zbawiennej nikotyny. Rodzice nie są zadowoleni, ale zdążyli się już przyzwyczaić. _

_Radzę sobie najlepiej jak potrafię, choć moje ciało nadal płonie z bólu niemal przez cały czas. Uzdrowiciele bardzo mi pomagają. Będę mogła spokojnie kontynuować edukację i za kilka miesięcy wrócę do pełnej sprawności._

_Wiem, że winisz siebie za mój stan. Nie rób tego. Chociażby dlatego, że ja Ciebie nie winię. Wiedziałam na co idziemy. Na śmierć. Zdawałam sobie z tego sprawę nawet lepiej niż Ty. I dobrze o tym wiesz. _

_Pociesz się tym, że wielu innych ma te same problemy. Pewnie nie w takim stopniu, ale z pewnością w dużym. Rozumiem też, że Ty dodatkowo siedzisz sam na Grimmauld Place, ale Harry, musimy żyć. Choćby po to, by dowieść Voldemortowi, że jesteśmy od niego lepsi. Damy radę, Harry. Razem na pewno._

_Mam też nadzieję, że nie zaniedbujesz lekcji oraz, że postarasz się przynajmniej odrobić prace domowe. Dostałam też dziś rano wyniki SUM-ów. Poszło mi całkiem nieźle, ale zawaliłam Obronę i dostałam tylko P. Napisz mi, jak poszło Tobie i odrób te prace domowe. Proszę Cię. Voldemort wystarczająco zniszczył nam życie._

_Twoja przyjaciółka,_

_Hermiona Granger_

-Jak zawsze, Hermiono. Imieniem i nazwiskiem. Ale ty przynajmniej radzisz sobie z całym tym gównem.

_Drogi Harry!_

_ Tęsknie za Tobą bardzo i żałuję, że nie mogę mieszkać z Tobą na Grimmauld Place. Przykro mi, że musisz siedzieć tam samotnie. Niestety mamy tutaj mnóstwo pracy. Nawet Severus siedzi z nami przez większość czasu. Pracujemy po dwanaście, czternaście godzin, próbując naprawić zniszczenia. Powinniśmy dać radę do pierwszego września. _

_ Słyszałem też, że zostaniesz niezwykle odznaczony. Order Merlina. Moje gratulację. Jeżeli jest ktoś, kto na niego zasłużył to z pewnością jesteś to Ty. _

_ Nie będę mógł przyjechać do Londynu w sierpniu. Potrzeba nam tutaj każdej pary rąk. Mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz._

_ Gratuluję wyników SUM-ów._

_Remus Lupin_

Jak zawsze poprawny. Żadnych aluzji, rad. Harry wiedział, że śmierć Syriusza bolała go równie mocno, ale w liście nie sposób było tego wyczytać.

Ostatnie dwa listy były od ministerstwa. Jeden zawierał wyniki egzaminów i Harry stwierdził, że nie poszło mu najgorzej, a ocena z eliksirów była totalnym zaskoczeniem. Dostał W. Podobnie jak z OPCM, Zaklęć i Transmutacji. Zielarstwo poszło mu gorzej, bo otrzymał P. Z reszty miał Z, poza historią magii i wróżbiarstwem, z których otrzymał O.

-Nie jest tak źle. Pójdę na eliksiry, choćby po to, żeby zdenerwować Snape'a – powiedział do siebie.

Ostatni list zawierał informację o tym, że zostanie nagrodzony Orderem Merlina Pierwszej Klasy i w związku z tym musi wygłosić przemowę. Tym listem nie zamierzał się przejmować. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czemu Gabriel nie chciał pisać o jego przywidzeniu, ale w tym momencie rozbrzmiało pukanie.

Podszedł do drzwi, trzymając różdżkę w pogotowiu. Otworzył je i ujrzał młodą dziewczynę.

-Witaj, Bracie Róży. Przysyła mnie Gabriel. Mam ci pomóc w treningu.

-Wejdź – mruknął Harry, przesunął się, przepuszczając ja w wejściu, po czym zamknął drzwi i przyłożył jej różdżkę do szyi. – Jeden fałszywy ruch i cię zabiję. Hasło.

-_Gloria victis._

-Dobrze. Masz szczęście.

-Róża nie zdradza.

-Ale są tacy, którzy chętnie zniszczyliby Różę.

-Z pewnością – skinęła głową. – Jestem Jenny. Siostra Gabriela.

Harry popatrzył na nią zaskoczony.

-Nie wiedziałem, że...

-Nie ma, a przynajmniej nie rodzoną. Mieliśmy tego samego ojca.

-Aha.

Weszli do salonu. Dziewczyna wyciągnęła różdżkę i odepchnęła meble pod ścianę. Harry jeszcze zanim zdołała włożyć rękę do kieszeni celował w nią z pistoletu.

-Nic ci nie zrobię. Gabriel by mnie zabił.

-Wiem. Ale wolałbym, żebyś mi ją oddała.

Dziewczyna wyraźnie niechętnie rzuciła mu różdżkę. Harry schował ją do kieszeni, a pistolet odłożył.

-Dobra, możemy zaczynać.

-Po pierwsze chce zobaczyć na jakim jesteś poziomie i jak walczysz. Zaatakuj mnie.

Harry popatrzył na nią i szybko ruszył. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się. On jednak w ostatnim momencie odbił w bok i zaatakował ją z lewej strony. Wymieniali ciosy szybko. Harry głównie stosował technikę „uderz i wiej". Nie blokował niemal w ogóle. Był szybki i dobrze sobie radził, walcząc w ten sposób.

Zupełnie nagle poczuł wszechogarniający ból. Jego ręce wykrzywiły się groteskowo, a nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Upadł na ziemię.

-Odsuń się – udało mu się wycelować różdżką w dziewczynę.

Wypełniła jego polecenie, patrząc na niego z przerażeniem.

-Nic mi nie jest – wycharczał. – Po bitwie tak mi się dzieje czasem. Przejdzie mi.

Niemal pół godziny zwijał się na podłodze z bólu, trzymając dziewczynę na muszce. W końcu udało mu się usiąść, opierając się o ścianę.

-Masz tak od bitwy?

Harry pokiwał głową.

-Dostałeś tam jakimś nieznanym ci zaklęciem?

-Żeby to jednym.

-Musiał ci ktoś przywalić Klątwą Ausedusa. Stworzył ją, żeby pognębić swoich wrogów. Ich mięśnie odmawiały współpracy. Nie chciały się rozluźniać. Powoduje to wielki ból i niemoc. Dobrze, że zacząłeś trening, bo za pół roku nie mógłbyś się ruszyć.

-Nie rozumiem?

-Na tę klątwę nie ma lekarstwa. Jedynym znanym środkiem zapobiegawczym są masaże, maści rozluźniające oraz ostry trening. Na pierwsze nie możemy sobie pozwolić, zwłaszcza gdy pójdziesz do szkoły. Ale drugie i trzecie – damy radę. Czy nikt nie przebadał cię po bitwie?

-Przebadali, ale pobieżnie. Było znacznie więcej osób wymagających pomocy. Jak się obudziłem dzień po bitwie, wciąż walczono o życie wielu osób. A ja byłem w miarę zdrowy.

-Przyślę ci maść.

-Co mam robić?

-Rozciągać się każdego ranka. Wieczorem ja będę przychodzić i będziemy walczyć. W Hogwarcie dostaniesz kogoś innego.

-To znaczy?

-Kuzyna Gabriela ze strony matki. Jest Krukonem z czwartego roku. Ale uczy się od samego początku niemalże.

-W porządku.

-Dobrze się bijesz jak na mieszczucha. Nie spodziewałam się uderzenia z boku.

-Gabriel mnie uczył, kiedy chodził jeszcze do szkoły.

-Mogłam się spodziewać. Pójdę już.

Harry, opierając się o ścianę, odprowadził dziewczynę do drzwi i oddał jej tam różdżkę.

-Jutro o 22? – zapytała go.

-Jasne. Do zobaczenia – podał jej rękę.

Kiedy ją chwyciła zobaczył obraz ślubu. Jenny stała przy ołtarzu w białej sukni. Obok stał jego stary znajomy – Arnold. Szybko puścił jej rękę, lecz wizja zniknęła dopiero po kilku chwilach.

Drzwi zamknęły się za dziewczyną. Harry czuł się fatalnie. Wczołgał się ledwo na piętro i rozluźnił mięśnie gorącą wodą pod prysznicem. Udało mu się w końcu stanąć na nogi. Runął na łóżko. Leżał tam jednak bardzo długo.

„Czego mi nie chciałeś powiedzieć, bracie, za pomocą listu? Czemu mam wizje, nad którymi nie panuję?" pomyślał Harry.

I nagle wiedział. To była zemsta Toma.

1 wbrew pozorom św. Augustyn z Hippony (przynajmniej ja się zdziwiłem, kiedy się dowiedziałem)


	7. Rozdział 6

Rozdział 6

_ Znów był Tam. Wolał nawet nie wiedzieć, gdzie Tam było. Leżał twarzą do ziemi w wodzie, która niemal sięgała mu ust. Tam było lodowato. Wszystkie mięśnie mu drżały. Jego krew mieszała się z wodą, czy raczej bagnem, które miało być wodą. Mikroskopijne okienko tylko zabierało mu nadzieję na jutrzejszy dzień. Nagle żelazne drzwi otworzyły się._

_-Witaj, bohaterze – Lucjusz Malfoy był w zdecydowanie zbyt dobrym nastroju. – Jak tam twój dzisiejszy nastrój? Trochę bardziej skłonny do zdrad?_

_-Pierdol się, Lu. Będziecie musieli mnie zabić, bo nie uda się wam mnie złamać – wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby._

_-_Crucio_! Do mnie mówi się panie Malfoy!_

_-Słyszałem, Lu, Że twoja żona i syn zdradzili. A ona sypia z twoim najlepszym przyjacielem. Bella się chwaliła jaka to zdzira, że ze Snape'm. Ja uważam, że to wielki krok dla niej w porównaniu z tobą._

_ Poczuł uderzenie w żebra. Jedno za drugim. Lucjusz chwycił go za włosy._

_-I co teraz, bohaterze? Co teraz? Nie jesteś już taki dowcipny. _Crucio_!_

_-Zawsze jestem dowcipny. Tylko ty nie masz poczucie humoru._

_-Umrzesz, bohaterze, ale przedtem przysięgniesz wierność Czarnemu Panu. I będziesz kiedyś lizał mi buty. Zobaczysz. _Crucio_!_

_ Wił się z bólu. Lecz nie wydał nawet jęknięcia. Nie zamierzał się poddawać. Nie zrobiło tego tylu ludzi przed nim. Nie mógł być słabszy, by nie przynieść im hańby. By nie pozwolić im zwyciężyć. By nie poddać się ludzkim słabościom. Musiał być lepszy od nich. Musiał być ponad nimi._

_ Krew pociekła mu z ust. Zakasłał, plując krwią. _

_-_Gloria victis_! – zaśmiał się, a z ust wciąż leciała mu krew. – Lu! _Gloria victis_! Nie możecie nas pokonać._

_ A potem był już tylko ból, krew i łzy, spływające pomimo jego woli. W końcu ktoś dał mu wyzwolenie, bo osunął się w ciemność._

Po raz kolejny w sowim krótkim życiu, Harry Potter zczołgał się z łóżka, krwawiąc z ust. Rzygał w łazience przez trzydzieści minut. W końcu wstał od sedesu i wpakował się pod prysznic w piżamie. Woda lała się na niego strumieniami.

Kiedy w końcu wyszedł z łazienki była piąta trzydzieści. Miał trzydzieści minut, żeby dojść na dworzec. Ubrał się szybko.

Za dwie szósta był na dworcu. Dzień był zaskakująco ładny. Świeciło słońce i było co najmniej 25 stopni Celsjusza. Na niebie nie było też chmur.

-Cześć – powiedział Xavier, gdy podszedł do niego.

-Cześć.

Na ramieniu miał torbę podróżną, a pod pachą deskorolkę. Ubrany był jak zwykle w swoje jeansy , koszulkę jednego z zespołów, których słuchał i skórzaną kurtkę.

-To co? Jedziemy?

-Dokąd?

-Zobaczysz.

Wsiedli do jednego z pociągów. Xavier rozwalił się na jednym z wolnych miejsc i włożył jedną słuchawkę discmana sobie, a drugą podał Harry'emu.

-Siadaj. Będziemy jechać przez co najmniej pół godziny.

Harry usiadł i wziął słuchawkę. Pociąg ruszył. Wyjechali z Londynu, a sceneria zmieniła się. Harry czuł się tak jakby znów jechał do Hogwartu.

W końcu wysiedli w małym wiosce Burham. Xavier pociągnął go ku drodze. Szli przez dwadzieścia minut drogą wzdłuż Tamizy. Choć nie mogli jej zobaczyć z powodu lasu.

-Jesteśmy – powiedział w końcu Xavier, gdy doszli do małej dróżki, wiodącej ku rzece.

Harry ruszył za nim. Wyszli na małą plażę otoczoną z obu stron wysokim wybrzeżem. Woda miała tutaj błękitny kolor. Było cicho i spokojnie. Po drugiej stronie rzeki były pola. Piasek był czysty i biały.

-Tu jest pięknie – stwierdził Harry.

-Wiedziałem, że ci się spodoba. Jedno z niewielu ładnych, nieskażonych cywilizacją miejsc w tym kraju. Ojciec mi je pokazał, dawno temu.

Xavier rzucił torbę na piasek i usiadł, aby zdjąć buty. Harry zrobił to samo.

-Dziękuje, że mnie tu wziąłeś! – powiedział Harry wyciągając szkicownik z plecaka.

-Wiedziałem, że ci się spodoba.

Otworzył torbę i wyciągnął koc.

-Pomożesz?

Rozłożyli go i usiedli.

-To na początek wypijemy za twoje szesnaście lat – wyciągnął z torby butelkę wódki i sok. – Schłodzona w zamrażalniku. Powinna być całkiem zimna.

Dwa kieliszki wylądowały na kocu. Xavier odkręcił butelkę i polał.

-Twoje zdrowie – wypili.

Harry skrzywił się i szybko popił.

-Niezbyt dobra, co?

-Nigdy nie piłem wódki. Mówiąc absolutnie szczerze, wielu rzeczy nigdy nie robiłem. A jeszcze więcej robiłem, choć tego nienawidziłem.

Xavier uśmiechnął się.

-Ze mną, Rey, pójdziesz na koniec świata i będziesz chciał iść dalej.

-Skromny to ty jesteś, Vier.

-Vier?

-Ja też chciałem sobie skrócić twoje imię.

-Dobra, czas na twój prezent.

-Prezent? Nie musiałeś... – Harry popatrzył na chłopaka.

-Ale chciałem.

-Skoro tak.

Wyciągnął z torby podłużny pakunek w barwnym, kolorowym papierze z samolotami.

-Żebyś czasem mógł odlecieć.

Harry otworzył paczkę.

Była w niej deskorolka. Nowiusieńka, śliczna deska. Była czerwono-czarna. Harry popatrzył na trzymany przedmiot w milczeniu.

-Nieźle już sobie radzisz – stwierdził Xavier.

-Dziękuje – szepnął. – Niewielu moich przyjaciół dałoby mi tyle, ile ty mi dajesz.

-Daj spokój. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

-Nawet się nie znamy. Naszych nazwisk, rodzin. Jedyne, co mamy to bójka i wspólne włóczenie się po Londynie.

-Nazwiska – powiedział Xavier – nie są ważne. W ogóle. Ważni jesteśmy my. Nic więcej – delikatnie ręką uniósł głowę Harry'ego. – Rey, ja ciebie uważam za przyjaciela, a ty mnie nie?

-Jesteś moim przyjacielem. Chyba najlepszym jakiego miałem. Na pewno facetem.

-A masz przyjaciół- kobiety? – wypili kolejną kolejkę wódki.

-Mam. Jedną. Ma na imię Hermiona. Jest dla mnie jak siostra. Jest teraz we Francji.

-U nas?

-Tak jakby. Leczy się.

-Coś poważnego?

-Będzie żyć, ale może mieć trochę problemów.

Wypili kolejną kolejkę.

-Jest wspaniałą osobą, chociaż za bardzo kocha książki. Czasem trudno jest jej wytłumaczyć, że życie nie polega tylko na ciągłym przy nich siedzeniu.

Xavier zaśmiał się.

-Ja też je kocham. Tyle, że ja umiem docenić zabawę.

-Długo się znacie?

-6 lat. Kiedyś miałem jeszcze drugiego przyjaciela, ale poróżniliśmy się. Uważał, że pewne rzeczy to moja wina. Przestaliśmy ze sobą rozmawiać pod koniec ostatniego roku szkolnego. I jest jeszcze Gabriel, ale on ma dwadzieścia dwa lata i niedługo się żeni. Wolę nie wiedzieć, co robi w życiu.

-Aha. Ja miałem czterech przyciął. Rufusa, Benjamina, Louisa i Jeana. Jean zginął w '94 w jakiejś strzelaninie. Rufus siedzi w więzieniu za jakiś przekręt, a Louis i Benjamin zostali w szkole.

-Ciekawych miałeś przyjaciół.

-Trochę szemranych – przyznał Xavier. – Ale ja się w to nie pakowałem. Wakacje spędzałem z mamą albo przyjeżdżałem do ojca, kiedy miał czas. Raczej rzadko. Zwłaszcza później, kiedy zaczął więcej pracować. Więc nie miałem okazji. A dlaczego nie chcesz wiedzieć, co robi ten Gabriel?

-Bo jest podobny do twoich kumpli.

-Aha... szemrany. Tacy są najfajniejsi. Znają trochę życia i nie odwracają się w najtrudniejszych momentach od człowieka. Wiedzą, jak to jest nagle spaść na dno.

Wypili kolejną kolejkę.

-Tak... wiedzą i ja chyba też.

Zaczął szkicować delikatne zarysy miejsca.

-Naprawdę świetnie rysujesz.

-Dzięki.

Wypili. Szybko opróżniali butelkę.

-Cieszę się, że cię tu zabrałem. Nie pokazywałem tego miejsca nigdy i nikomu.

-Naprawdę. Czuję się wyróżniony.

-I powinieneś – oznajmił Xavier z uśmiechem.

Harry delikatnie go popchnął.

-Hej – Xavier oddał mu.

Harry załapał go za rękę i już po chwili mocowali się, przetaczając po piasku.

-I co ty robisz? – zawył Xavier.

W końcu Harry poddał się. Xavier był od niego większy i cięższy, co dawało mu sporą przewagę w zapasach. Uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc twarz chłopaka tuż przy swojej.

-I co teraz?

-Przegrałem.

-Zdecydowanie. Co mam ci zrobić?

-Nic. Wypijmy lepiej wódkę zanim się zagrzeje.

W tym momencie Harry zobaczył przed oczyma różne obrazy. Było tam czterech chłopaków w jakimś pokoju. Pili wódkę, śmiali się i bawili. Jednym z nich był Xavier. Potem obraz się zmienił. Xavier kłócił się z jakimś drugim chłopakiem. Uderzył go. Zaczęli się bić.

Potem wszystko się urwało, a Xavier zszedł z niego. Polał następną kolejkę.

-Za przyjaźń i szaleństwa młodości.

-Za to wypiję podwójnie – mruknął Harry.

Po godzinie wódka wreszcie się skończyła. Xavier stwierdził, że będzie się opalać, skoro ma taką możliwość w tym „paskudnie mokrym" kraju.

-Dawaj, ty też się poopalaj. Jesteś strasznie blady, na pewno dobrze ci to zrobi – powiedział Xavier, rozbierając się

-Nie chce mi się – mruknął Harry. – Musiałbym się rozebrać i w ogóle.

-Oj, daj spokój, przecież to tylko chwila, a będziemy tutaj jeszcze do siódmej. Ugotujesz się.

-Vier...

-Oj, Rey. Proszę... Popływamy później, jak wytrzeźwiejemy...

-Nie chce mi się – Harry wstał.

Xavier podszedł do niego i powiedział.

-Skoro ci się nie chce to ci pomogę – zaczął mu zdejmować jeansową kurtkę.

Harry szybko wyrwał rękę.

-Co się stało? – zapytał zdumiony Xavier i nagle zrozumiał.

Szybko i mocno złapał chłopaka za rękę i podciągnął rękaw kurtki, odsłaniając blizny.

-Jak śmiałeś? – warknął Harry i uderzył go z całej siły w podbródek, po czym wyrwał rękę i odwrócił się.

Już miał iść, gdy Xavier złapał go i obrócił. Popatrzył w oczy, które wypełnione były łzami i delikatnie starł palcem te, które już spływały po policzkach Harry'ego. Stał bardzo blisko. Odsunął biały kosmyk włosów z jego twarzy. Nachylił się i zaczął całować chłopaka. Początkowo bardzo delikatnie, a gdy nie wyczuł oporu, przejechał językiem po jego wardze.

Harry, który całował się raz w życiu z dziewczyną, nie był przyzwyczajony do czegoś takiego. Jęknął cicho, a Xavier delikatnie objął go i wsunął mu język do ust. Harry niepewnie odpowiedział na pocałunek. Wplótł ręce w jego włosy.

W końcu, gdy wydawało się, że minęła cała wieczność, Xavier zakończył pocałunek.

-Przepraszam – szepnął.

-Nie przepraszaj.

-Dlaczego? – i Harry od razu zrozumiał, że nie mówił o przepraszaniu.

-To była moja wina, że on zginął. Mój wuj. Uratował mnie, a sam został zabity. Ta... bitwa wciąż mi się śni... – łzy znów spłynęły po jego policzkach.

-Nie płacz – szepnął Xavier i scałował każdą krople z policzków Harry'ego. – Twój wuj na pewno by tego nie chciał.

Harry wtulił się w Xaviera, który zaczął go delikatnie gładzić po plecach.

-Świat jest chujowy – orzekł.

-Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo – szepnął Harry.

Stali tak długo. W końcu Harry otarł resztki łez i wyplątał się z objęć Xaviera. Usiadł i zdjął kurtkę. Na jego rękach było pełno blizn, a niektóre rany nie były jeszcze zasklepione.

-Wiesz, Vier, co jest najgorsze w tym wszystkim? – zaśmiał się gorzko i smutno.

-Nie – chłopak usiadł obok niego.

-To, że po wszystkim musisz spojrzeć sobie w oczy – Harry patrzył się w dal. – Lustro jest twoim największym wrogiem. Nie bałem się nigdy umierania. Bałem się tego, że przeżyję i będę musiał pogodzić się z tym, że innym się nie udało. To jest najgorsze. Nic innego nie jest takie trudne – wodził palcami po bliznach. – Mam też na plecach. Blizny. Te, co prawda nie są z mojej winy. Mój wuj, który mnie wychowywał – nie ten, który zginął – nienawidził mnie. Miał tendencje do wpadania we wściekłość i karania mnie.

Xavier delikatnie przesunął palcami po bliznach na lewej ręce Harry'ego.

-Rozumiem. Mój kuzyn też ma ich pełno. Jego ojciec też wiecznie był z niego niezadowolony. Na szczęście ktoś mądry go zabił.

Harry popatrzył na Xaviera pustym wzrokiem.

-Cieszę się, że cię poznałem. To najlepsza rzecz, jaka zdarzyła mi się od lat.

-Rey... musisz czasem przestać się przejmować.

Harry odwrócił się w stronę Xaviera. Delikatnie chwycił go za rękę.

-Dziękuje.

Xavier przyciągnął go do siebie i ponownie pocałował. Harry nie protestował. Kiedy wracali do Londynu, Harry zapytał:

-Czemu mnie wtedy pocałowałeś?

-Bałem się tego, że sobie pójdziesz. Zrozumiałem, że przegiąłem. To była tak jakby moja ostatnia nadzieja.

-Nie wspominałeś, że jesteś gejem.

-Miałem się chwalić? Zresztą ty też nie?

-Bo nigdy się tak naprawdę nad tym nie zastanawiałem. W zeszłym roku szkolnym miałem, co prawda, krótko dziewczynę, ale jakoś mi nie szło. A potem wszystko się zjebało i już nie miałem czasu ani ochoty o tym myśleć. A dzisiaj...

-To było takie... właściwe – stwierdził Xavier.

-Tak. Właściwe. Nie umiem tego inaczej określić.

-To jak nie przestraszyłeś się jeszcze? Pojedziemy pod namiot?

Harry kiwnął głową.

-Jak dzisiaj już powiedziałem: wielu rzeczy jeszcze nie robiłem. Przydałoby się chociaż kilku spróbować. Nawet jeżeli to tylko wyjazd pod namiot.

-Tylko? – zaśmiał się Xavier. – Raczej aż.

PS. Wiecie jaki jest problem? Prolog + 23 rozdziały, a dalej pustka i dopiero ostatni rozdział + epilog I z dwóch planowanych części. To jest dość istotny problem. Ale się postaram.

PS2. Napiszcie recenzję, czy dalej Wam się podoba. Jak nie, to nie wstawiam.


	8. Rozdział 7

Zanim wyjadę dam Wam wszystkim jeszcze jeden rozdzialik. Nie za bardzo przesuwa fabułę naprzód, ale z pewnością wyjaśnia trochę przeszłości.

Hakkarii: bystrość Pottera to moj błąd. Już został poprawiony.

Mam nadzieję, że się to spodoba.

Kaldus

PS. Grzecznie proszę o recenzję.

Rozdział 7 Wyjątki z pamiętników Hermiony Granger

_14 czerwca 1996 roku_

_ Przedwczorajsza bitwa pozostawiła nas okaleczonymi. Całe moje ciało promienieje bólem. Pani Pomfrey twierdzi, że klątwę, którą mnie uderzono, można praktycznie wyleczyć. Ale w jej wzroku jest coś, co doskonale mówi, że ona w to nie wierzy. Dumbledore jest załamany. Syriusz, Percy, pan Weasley... Ci wszyscy wspaniali ludzie, którzy mogli tak wiele zrobić..._

_ I aurorzy, którzy walczyli tak odważnie. Moody. Widziałam, jak umierał. Powiedział tylko: „Umieram tak, jak zawsze chciałem. Kiedy Voldemort nie żyje, a ja się do tego przyczyniłem." Przyczynił się. Dzięki niemu i takim, jak on udało nam się przeżyć. Choć nie wiem, czy to akurat dobrze._

_ Najgorsze jednak jest to, że śmierciożercom udało się pozabijać tyle dzieci. One przecież były niewinne. Zupełnie. A oni urządzili sobie zabawę i torturowali je. Mam nadzieję, że odbędą zasłużoną karę. Te dzieci... one były strasznie zmasakrowane. Nie mogą ich teraz zidentyfikować. Tak wielu niewinnych..._

_ Wielu z tych, którzy walczyli po raz pierwszy jest w okropnym stanie. I nie chodzi tutaj wcale o ich stan fizyczny. Draco Malfoy jest w całkiem niezłej formie. Złamał tylko rękę. Ale, kiedy pomaga, widzę jego udręczone oczy. Omija wzrokiem wszystkich rannych jak tylko może. Jakby nie chciał tego widzieć. Jakby nie mógł się pogodzić z faktami. On ze wszystkich okazuje mnóstwo serca. W jego dziwny sposób, z ironicznymi komentarzami, ale stara się. Zresztą jak wszyscy Ślizgoni._

_ Ręce mi się trzęsą. Zresztą innym też. Nie mogę opanować drżenia. Tak samo jak nie mogę opanować koszmarów. Wciąż widzę te dzieci, Moody'iego, pana Weasley'a i innych. Wciąż widzę upadającą na ziemię głowę Voldemorta. Gdy tylko zamknę oczy. Tyle zła i to wszystko tylko przez jednego człowieka. Chciałabym móc go zabić._

_ Niewielu radzi sobie z bitwą. A chyba najmniej Harry... Syriusz. Jego ostatnia rodzina. Nie ma już naprawdę nikogo. Voldemort odebrał mu cały świat. Każdą, nawet najmniejszą nadzieję na to, że jutro może być lepiej. Kiedy patrzę na niego... jego oczy, twarz i widzę cierpienie, które z niego promieniuje... Nawet profesor Snape przestał się nad nim znęcać od wczoraj. Nic mu nie powiedział. Martwi mnie ten jeden kosmyk włosów, który zmienił kolor na biały, jednak nikt nic nie powiedział na ten temat. Słyszałam, że tak może się dziać przy strasznych wydarzeniach._

_ Za oknem ciemnieje. Wkrótce nadejdzie noc, a zniszczony zamek pogrąży się w złudnym spokoju. Cisza będzie całą noc przerywana krzykami wywołanych koszmarami. Krzykami, wołającymi o litość, o ratunek, o cokolwiek. Noc to najgorsza pora. Teraz powraca bitwa. Powracają zmarli, by dręczyć tych, którzy przeżyli. Nawet jeżeli oni nie chcieliby tego. Słyszę, jak na łóżku obok Terry Boot pojękuje cicho. On też wie, że za chwilę będzie musiał iść spać. Dostanie eliksir, który w niczym nie pomoże... Oto los zwycięzców._

_ Boję się. Pierwszy raz w życiu naprawdę się boję. Tego, co przyniesie jutro. Tego, że nie będę mogła wstać nigdy z łóżka. Że nigdy nie uda mi się pozbyć koszmarów. Że przez całe życie będę walczyć w tej cholernej bitwie, która nigdy nie skończy się w naszych głowach._

_ Cieszy mnie tylko to, że Harry się odnalazł._

_15 czerwca 1996 roku_

_ Łatwo było iść na śmierć. Śmierć jest prosta. To życie nie jest. Czytałam „Proroka Codziennego". Rita Skeeter opiewa Harry'ego jako bohatera. Wszyscy piją niemal peany na jego cześć. Tylko on sam siedzi w oknie nic nie robiąc._

_ Dumbledore zawiadomił moich rodziców. Rozmawiał z nimi osobiście. Po bitwie robi wszystko, żeby tylko pomóc każdemu, kto tego potrzebuje. Będę musiała jechać na kurację do Francji. Wszystko już załatwione. Zapłaci Ministerstwo. W końcu jestem bohaterką. Boję się._

_ Wybrano nowego ministra. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu został nim Kingsley. Profesor Snape, który większość czasu spędza w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, ważąc eliksiry dla potrzebujących, stwierdził jednak, że to logiczny wybór. Kingsley był Szefem Biura Aurorów od pół roku, kiedy zabito poprzedniego. Dawał sobie radę. Poza tym jest członkiem Zakonu, który teraz jest wychwalany pod niebiosa._

_ Dumbledore orzekł, że egzaminy końcowo roczne nie zostaną dokończone. Pojutrze wszyscy mamy wyjechać do domów. A ci, którzy ich nie mają zamieszkają w nowo organizowanym domu dziecka w Hogsmeade. To tragiczne, że są tacy, którzy stracili całe rozdziny._

_ Harry natomiast poinformował Dumbledore'a, że prędzej palnie sobie Avadą w głowę niż wróci do Dursley'ów. Dyrektor nie mógł go przekonać. Zgodził się, żeby Harry pojechał sam na Grimmauld Place, bo nie miał innego wyjścia. Jednak powiedział mu też, że będzie tam sam. Podpisali też dokumenty, które przenoszą Harry'ego pod opiekę Remusa. To jedyna pozytywna rzecz dzisiejszego dnia. Nie podoba mi się zostawienie Harry'ego na dwa miesiące samego. Niestety, Dumbledore nie ma możliwości wysłać z nim Remusa. Hogwart musi być odbudowany, a jest w beznadziejnym stanie. Nie mamy wyjścia. _

_17 czerwca 1996 roku_

_ Harry napisał dziś list do kogoś i wysłał go przez jedną ze szkolnych sów. Nie pozwolił nikomu zobaczyć, co w nim było. List był zaledwie kilkoma zdaniami, bo Harry ostatnio rozmawia ani nie wypowiada się zbyt często. _

_ To jakiś krok naprzód. Boję się o niego. Nie sypia praktycznie w ogóle. Ręce mu się trzęsą. Przestał jeść. Nie chce rozmawiać o tym, gdzie był przed bitwą. Jesteśmy niemal pewni, że był przetrzymywany przez śmierciożerców, ale nic nie wiadomo na pewno. Nocami wyje najgorzej ze wszystkich. Nawet nie stara się sobie pomóc. A jego oczy... nie tracą wyrazu tego potwornego bólu._

_ Profesor Snape zabiera mnie jutro do Francji. Jadę tam razem z rodzicami. Będę przez całe wakacje. Może uda im się mnie wyleczyć._

_18 czerwca 1996 roku_

_ Jestem już we Francji, a Harry prawdopodobnie na Grimmauld Place. Rano Ron zrobił mu wielką awanturę. Wściekał się o to, że jego ojciec zginął. Oskarżał Harry'ego, że to jego wina. Zrobił wszystko, żeby zranić go jak najmocniej i najgłębiej. Nawet Ślizgoni powiedzieli mu, że jest kretynem, ale on nic. Słyszało to pół szkoły. Słyszeli też odpowiedź HarrY'ego. I to chyba nikogo nie zaskoczyła._

„_Daj mi sposób, Weasley, żebym mógł umrzeć, a ich wskrzesić, a zrobię to natychmiast"_

_ Byłam przerażona. Wszyscy chcieliby, żeby ci ludzie przeżyli i pewnie sporo potrafiło by oddać za to swoje życie, ale to zabrzmiało tak nieodwołalnie. Harry przyznał się przed wszystkimi ludźmi, że to jego pragnienie. Wydał wyrok... Oni nigdy nie wrócą. Są nieodwołanie martwi._

_20 czerwca 1996 roku_

_ Francja jest cudownie odprężająca. Czuję się lepiej. Mimo że koszmary nie mijają. Mimo że moje ręce nadal się trzęsą. Mimo że nadal się boję o jutro. Tutaj jest inaczej. Nie ma wojny, ofiar. Wszyscy są tacy spokojniejsi. Nie to, co w Anglii. Tam każdy miał ten strach, ten ból w oczach. Ten sam, który wyczuwam u siebie._

_ Poznałam swojego uzdrowiciela. Ma na imię Nicolas i jest niezwykły. Ma niecałe trzydzieści lat i jest profesorem. Wyjaśnia mi wszystko i każe mówić do siebie po imieniu. Jest gejem i ma życiowego partnera o imieniu Maurice. Opowiada mi trochę o sobie. Twierdzi, że pacjent bardziej zaufa uzdrowicielowi, jeśli cokolwiek o nim wie. Jest miły. Powiedział, że zrobi wszystko, żeby mi pomóc. Jestem w stanie mu uwierzyć._

_24 czerwca 1996 roku_

_ Nicolas twierdzi, że będę mogła chodzić. Poi mnie setkami eliksirów. I przedstawił mnie Mauricemu, który jest aurorem. Dobrali się razem jak nie wiem. Maurice jest poważny, grzeczny i ułożony. A Nicolas jest trochę podobny do bliźniaków sprzed bitwy. Teraz nawet oni stracili sporą część swego humoru. _

_ Napisałam do Harry'ego. Odesłał mi dwa zdania. I ani słowa więcej. Wysłał sowę z Londynu do Paryża tylko po to, aby mi przyniosła dziewięć słów. To tylko zwiększyło mój strach. Martwię się, czy poradzi sobie z całym tym bagnem._

_30 czerwca 1996 roku_

_ Rodzice przestali cały czas siedzieć przy mnie. Myślę, że dostrzegli, że Nicolas zajmuje się mną jak najlepiej potrafi. Teraz oni zwiedzają Paryż, a ja nadrabiam zaległości w czytaniu książek i odrabianiu prac domowych._

_Rozważałam swoją przyszłość, jeżeli uda mi się stanąć na nogi. Nie chcę już walczyć. Nigdy więcej. Chce pomagać. Upewnić się, że nigdy więcej nikt nie zginie na marne. Ale nie mogę tego zrobić. Nikt nie może. Nicolas twierdzi, że jeżeli chce pomagać powinnam zostać uzdrowicielką. Ale nie wiem... On jest szalony, ale potrafi bardzo wiele... Potrafi pomagać ludziom. Naprawdę. Ratować, a nie ranić. Dawać, a nie odbierać życie, nadzieje, świat._

_Cieszę się, że poznałam jego i Maurice. Są tacy pozytywni. Kochają się naprawdę. Są ostoją normalności w świecie, który zwariował i zaczął zabijać swoje dzieci. _

_Ron nie odpisuje na moje listy. Starałam się mu wytłumaczyć, że to nie jest wszystko wina Harry'ego. Że to wina Sam-Wie-Kogo. Ale wątpię, aby to cokolwiek pomogło. Ron zawsze był strasznie uparty. Poza tym nasza przyjaźń sypała już się wcześniej. Ron w tym roku nie był taki sam jak dawniej. Coś go zmieniło. Ja nawet to zauważyłam. Kiedyś myślałam, że będziemy razem, że tak po prostu musi być. Będziemy się kochać, mieć dzieci. Ale wojna zmieniła wszystko. Wywróciła mój świat zupełnie. Nagle wszystko, co dawniej było ważne, wydaje się tak bardzo błahe i mało istotne._

_3 lipca 1996 roku_

_ Remus do mnie napisał. Mówi, że grzebią ludzi niemal hurtowo. Nikt nie ma czasu na prawdziwe pogrzeby. Czasem nie ma nawet wielu osób, które mogłyby przyjść na pogrzeby. Śmierciożerców kładą do zbiorowych grobów. I stawiają ostrzeżenie: „Tu leżą ludzie, którzy stali się zwierzętami, którzy zniszczyli świat i zamordowali naszych braci. Hańba i zapomnienie na wieki."_

_Wszyscy pracują. Starają się opanować bałagan, który pozostał po bitwie, po Sam-Wiesz-Kim. Kingsley stara się wyłapać tych, którzy uciekli, ale nie jest w stanie. Jest ich zbyt wielu. Poza tym nie ma ludzi. Urządzają szybkie procesy tym, których złapano. Oskarżeni są o zbrodnie przeciwko ludzkości. Większość dostaje pocałunek dementora. Szybko rozprawiają się z nimi._

_Remus natomiast odbudowuje Hogwart. Idzie im ciężko, ale zgłosiło się mnóstwo ludzi, więc powinni zdążyć przed wrześniem. Pomagają im ludzie z innych krajów. Francuzi, Hiszpanie, Włosi. Muszą dać radę. _

_4 lipca 1996 roku_

_ Zaczęłam palić papierosy nałogowo. Na początku, około tydzień temu, poczęstował mnie Maurice. Stwierdził, że mogą mi pomóc na drżenie rąk._

_ Pomogły._

_ Dziś kupiłam pierwszą paczkę. Rodzice nie są zbyt zachwyceni, ale ojciec powiedział, że mnie rozumie._

_11 lipca 1996 roku_

_ Po raz pierwszy od miesiąca stanęłam na własnych nogach! Nicolas mówi, że to pierwszy krok. Będę musiała nauczyć się chodzić jeszcze raz i prawdopodobnie nigdy nie pozbędę się kulenia, ani bólu, ale będę chodzić!_

_ Jestem bardzo szczęśliwa. I Harry wysłał mi dzisiaj list, w którym jest coś więcej niż jego zwyczajowe dwa zdania. Wszystko zmierza ku lepszemu._

_ Niestety takich chwilach, jak ta, wracają wspomnienia. Dlaczego my przeżyliśmy, a oni wszyscy nie? Komu zadać to patynie, żeby uzyskać odpowiedź?_

_13 lipca 1996 roku_

_ Zrobiłam pierwszy krok!_

_ Napisałam Harry'emu o papierosach. Odpisał, że on też zaczął. To straszne. Jesteśmy kalekami. Nie tylko pod względem fizycznym. Przede wszystkim w naszych głowach. Tam jesteśmy kalekami, trzymanymi w więzieniach naszych umysłów, wspomnień, emocji, cierpienia. To boli znacznie gorzej niż fizyczne dolegliwości._

_21 lipca 1996 roku_

_ Życie się zmienia tak bardzo. Wcześniej nigdy bym nawet nie pomyślała o zapaleniu papierosa. Dziś palę co najmniej paczkę dziennie. Nie podoba mi się to. Nie smakuje mi, ale uspokaja. Sprawia, że ustaje trzęsienie się rąk. To niemal jak błogosławieństwo. Ratunek od choć części pozostałości po bitwie. Jakoś trzeba sobie radzić._

_ Chodzę już całkiem nieźle o kulach. Może uda mi się pokonać własne słabości. Jakoś. Chociażby dla tych, którym się nie udało. Dla tych, którzy oddali swoje życie dla nas, abyśmy my mogli żyć. Dlatego powinniśmy zrobić wszystko, żeby dać radę._

_27 lipca 1996 roku_

_ Kupiłam Harry'emu prezent. Nie książkę, jak zwykle. Teraz raczej ich nie potrzebuje. Tym razem to album z malarstwem francuskim. Wiem, że rysowanie to coś, co daje mu choć odrobinę normalności, nawet jeżeli nie chce bardzo często pokazać nam rysunków. On rysuje naprawdę bardzo dobrze i mam nadzieję, że album mu się spodoba._

_ Maurice i Nicolas w ramach treningu zabierają mnie jutro na spacer po Paryżu. Chcą mi pokazać go z własnej perspektywy. Zapytałam, czy uzdrowiciel powinien zaprzyjaźniać się z pacjentem. Nicolas stwierdził, że tak, bo wtedy bardziej się stara. Dlatego on ma tylko jednego, góra dwóch pacjentów na raz. Klinika jest w dużej części eksperymentalna i oni testują dopiero wiele rzeczy. Dlatego to jedyne miejsce, w którym mogą mi pomóc._

_31 lipca 1996 roku_

_ Wszystkiego najlepszego, Harry. Życzę ci, żebyś już nigdy nie musiał tracić nikogo, ani niczego._


	9. Rozdział 8

Oj, mile połechtaliście moje ego. Mam więc nadzieję, że przeczekaliście moje wakacje i ucieszą Was dwa kolejne rozdziały. (Na następne znów będziecie musieli poczekać. Na Bałtyku zasięg mają co najwyżej telefony satelitarne.) Więc życzę miłego czytania i pozdrowienia dla biednych uczniów, w szczególności dla maturzystów.

Kaldus

PS. Zawsze wena lepiej działa, jak ma kilka komentarzy.

Rozdział 8

W domu Harry zastał Momusa i kilkanaście paczek. Otworzył list od Gabriela. Na kartce było jedno słowo: _Przyjdź._

-Twoje życzenie jest moim rozkazem – wymamrotał Harry.

Szybko zwinął torbę i wyszedł z mieszkania, nie zwracając uwagi na komentarze Walburgi Black. Kolejny raz został przeszukany i dotarł do gabinetu Gabriela.

-Wszystkiego najlepszego, bracie-w-myśli – powiedział mężczyzna na powitanie.

Obok niego siedziała Anastazja.

-Witam moją ukochaną wkrótce bratową. Czuwaj, bracie.

-Cześć, bohaterze – powiedziała Anastazja. – Widzę, że jesteś w trochę lepszym stanie niż wcześniej.

-Trochę? Na pewno. Jakoś daję sobie radę.

-To dobrze.

-Mamy dla ciebie prezent – dodał Gabriel.

-Nie trzeba było...

-Zdecydowanie trzeba było. Podał mu paczkę.

-Dziękuje – Harry rozerwał papier. W środku był telefon komórkowy i paczka z abonamentem. – Gabriel, ja nie będę mógł tego używać w szkole.

-Będziesz – podał mu plik kartek. – To opis zaklęć, które to umożliwią. Za abonament płaci Róża.

-Gabriel...

-Nie gadaj, tylko bierz. Dzięki temu będziemy mogli się porozumieć w kilkanaście sekund. Jesteś moim bratem, Harry, we wszystkim oprócz krwi.

-Wiem.

-To co? Idziemy na kolację – zapytała Anastazja. – Jest tort i tak dalej.

Harry uśmiechnął się blado.

-Jesteście świetni.

Weszli do salonu, gdzie były rozłożone trzy nakrycia. Zasiedli do jedzenia. Anastazja od razu nałożyła Harryu'emu sporo sałatki, mówiąc:

-Jesteś za chudy. Musisz jeść.

-Wszyscy się uparli, żeby mi o tym przypominać.

-Wszyscy? – zapytał Gabriel

-Wy, Hermiona, Remus. Oni głównie w listach.

Przez chwilę jedli w milczeniu.

-Moja siostra, Jenny, wspomniała mi o twoim ataku... – zaczął ostrożnie Gabriel. – A poza tym te twoje wizje przy dotknięciu przypadkowych osób. Wydaje nam się, że to nie jest Ausadeusz. Od kiedy nie nosisz okularów?

-Od ostatniej bitwy.

-Dlaczego?

-Nie wiem – Harry skłamał. – Po śmierci Voldemorta widziałem całkiem nieźle.

-Aha... Rozmawiałem z kilkoma ludźmi. Wydają się sądzić, że śmierć Czarnego Pana odblokowała w tobie pewne zdolności...

-Zdolności?

-Tak.

-To znaczy?

-Wcześniej byłeś z nim połączony, co powodowało, że nie byłeś do końca sobą. Wiemy, że Dumbledore sądził, że możesz być teraz niestabilny magicznie i dlatego wysłał cię samego na Grimmauld Place. Żebyś nie miał kontaktu z czarodziejami. To się nie sprawdziło, ale obawiam się, że jest coś gorszego... Sny, które masz nie są zwykłe, przynajmniej tak nam się wydaje. Zresztą miewałeś już sny o teraźniejszości, w której nie uczestniczyłeś, prawda?

-Tak – przyznał ostrożnie Harry.

-Właśnie. Wydaje się, że twoje zdolności były skierowane tylko na Voldemorta, a potem, gdy bariera zniknęła, odblokowały się.

-Gabi, czy ty chcesz powiedzieć, że jestem jasnowidzem?

-Mniej więcej.

-Gabi, nie mówisz poważnie prawda?

-Niestety mówię. Już wcześniej to podejrzewałem, kiedy zobaczyłem kosmyk i usłyszałem o twoich przeczuciach. Oraz kiedy, przez ułamek sekundy, wydawało mi się, że twoje oczy stały się białe. Nie wydawało mi się.

-Tak się dzieje?

-Tak.

-Czemu mi nikt dotąd nie powiedział tego?

-Nie wiedzą. O tym się najczęściej nie mówi, ani nie pisze. Lepiej nie wiedzieć. Łatwiej zapominać. Dlatego ludzie wymazują informacje o cechach szczególnych jasnowidzów. Wróżbici nie mają kosmyka, ani zmian koloru oczu. Wygłaszają przepowiednie o przyszłości, tylko i wyłącznie. Jasnowidze widzą obrazy, często nie połączone ze sobą w żaden sposób, często opierające się częściowo na intuicji, dotyczące przeszłości, teraźniejszości i przyszłości. Czasami powiązane z osobami, których dotykają, ale nie tylko.

-Kurwa mać...

Nagle usłyszał w swojej głowie głos Toma: _„Będziesz widział. Będziesz widział siebie i innych przez całe swoje życie. Więcej niż kiedykolwiek byś chciał. Niech to będzie moja zemsta za to, że mnie zabiłeś"_.

-Nie – szepnął. – Nie chciałem tego.

-Wiem, Harry. Ale teraz nie masz już wyjścia. Nie możesz się pozbyć tej zdolności. Musisz nauczyć się nad nią panować. Te ataki. One są najprawdopodobniej związane z twoją zdolnością. Kiedy twoje ciało przyzwyczai się do tego wysiłku, przestaną być takie ciężkie. I nie będziesz ich miał w ogóle, jeśli nie będziesz sztucznie wywoływał wizji.

-Sztucznie?

-Tak. Można je wywołać z tego, co się dowiedziałem – wstał i podszedł do zamykanej szafki. Wyciągnął płaski zeszyt. – To są notatki człowieka, który przechodził przez podobne wydarzenia, co ty. Nazywał się Jesse Harington. Żył w osiemnastym wieku. Od 13 roku życia miał wizje. Poczytaj, może ci pomoże.

-Nie podoba mi się to.

-Mnie też. Jak wiele innych rzeczy. Pamiętaj jednak, że zawsze możesz liczyć na naszą pomoc. Nokturn i Róża to twoi dłużnicy na wieczność.

Wkrótce rozmowa zeszła na planowany ślub Gabriela i Anastazji. Harry miał szczęście, gdyż jako świadek pana młodego kupował miecz Gabrielowi, a naszyjnik Anastazji. Już dawno zamówił odpowiednie prezenty. Gabriel był dla niego bardzo dobry, więc chciał odpłacić mu tym samym. Zresztą sam projektował oba prezenty, a ich wykonawcy wprowadzili jedynie drobne poprawki.

Młoda para długo opowiadała mu o swoich planach.

-Wiesz, że chcemy mieć dziecko? – zapytał w pewnym momencie Gabriel.

Harry popatrzył na niego.

-To świetnie – powiedział. – Zawsze dobrze dogadywałem się z dziećmi. Albo one ze mną.

-Właśnie. Powinieneś się postarać o własne jak skończysz szkołę.

-Może...

-Wiesz, że będziesz chrzestnym – dodała Anastazja.

-Mogłem się tego spodziewać – uśmiechnął się.

-Wiesz co, bracie? Ja myślę, że powinieneś. I to od bardzo dawna.

-Od czterech lat, co?

-Oczywiście, że tak. Ja nie znam praktycznie innych dzieci ojca. Jenny wychowywała się w Stanach, a o nikim innym nie wiemy. Nie rozumiem twojego sceptycyzmu.

-Pewnie jest spowodowany tym, że cała moja rodzina, którą kochałem lub mógłbym pokochać, szybko żegnała się z tym światem – zadrwił Harry.

-Daj spokój. Nawet Voldemort nie tknął Róży. A wcześniej setki innych Czarnych Panów. Róża, bracie, jest wieczna. Nic nie może nas zniszczyć.

-Róży może nie, ale pojedynczych ludzi?

-Damy sobie radę. Poza tym czeka nas teraz jakiś okres spokoju. Zwłaszcza po wytępieniu większości śmierciożerców.

-Wiesz, że w to nie wierzę? Śmierciożercy nie zostali jeszcze wytępieni. Trochę nam brakuje. Wielu zwiało. Nawet jeżeli część została złapana.

-Wiem, ale odciąłeś wężowi głowę. Teraz może się tylko miotać w agonii.

-Dziwne słowa jak na urodzonego Ślizgona.

W końcu, gdy minęła już północ, Harry pożegnał się i ruszył w kierunku domu. W torbie miał nowy telefon i notatki Jessego. W domu nadal czekały na niego prezenty od innych przyjaciół.

Hermiona przysłała mu album z malarstwem francuskim. Zafascynował on Harry'ego. Zwłaszcza spodobało mu się malarstwo impresjonistyczne Claude Moneta. Remus przysłał mu mnóstwo zdjęć, wśród których był on sam, jego rodzice, jego przyjaciele ze szkoły. Poza tym dał mu książkę o Obronie przed Czarną Magią. Ku zdumieniu Harry'ego dostał również prezent od Freda i George'a oraz od pani Weasley. Bliźniaki przysłały mu mnóstwo gadżetów ze swojego sklepu, a ich mama słodycze.

-Miło wiedzieć, że nie wszyscy Weasley'owie mnie wyklęli – wymamrotał pod nosem.

Harry napisał kilka słów z podziękowaniami do Remusa i Weasley'ów, po czym zasiadł do listu do Hermiony.

_Droga Hermiono!_

_ Cieszę się bardzo, że będziesz mogła chodzić i żeTtwój lekarz jest taki cudowny. Jeżeli Paryż rzeczywiście jest taki piękny, jak twierdzisz, kiedyś będę musiał się tam wybrać. Mam nadzieję, że pokażesz mi to, co Ty widzisz w nim._

_ Dziękuję Ci za album. Jest wspaniały. Uwielbiam malarstwo impresjonistyczne. Cloude Monet był geniuszem. _

_ U mnie jest wszystko w porządku. Radzę sobie trochę lepiej i zamierzam pojechać na wakacje do Szkocji. Chce coś zobaczyć. Trochę odpocząć od tego domu i wspomnień. Mam jednak prośbę, żebyś nie wspominała o tym nikomu. Wolałbym nie mieć przez całe życie na karku Zakonu Feniksa. W końcu Voldemorta już nie ma, a ja tam jadę całkowicie anonimowo i do tego po mugolsku._

_ Dogaduję się z Walburą Black. Na początku było ciężko, ale jak jej powiedziałem, że musi się pogodzić z moją obecnością, bo jestem jedynym spadkobiercą Syriusza Blacka, to się uspokoiła. Chyba stwierdziła nawet, że będę lepszym właścicielem majątku niż on._

_ Poza tym w przepastnych tomiszczach biblioteki na Grimmauld Place odkryłem fascynujące zaklęcia. Pozwalają na posiadanie elektroniki w Hogwarcie! Tak mi się nudziło, że trochę przeglądałem książki. Napisano tutaj, że we Francji już dawno mają w Beauxbatons elektronikę. Przynajmniej uczniowie._

_ Wysyłam Ci kopię tych zaklęć. Może Ci się przyda. Ja sam jestem już szczęśliwym posiadaczem discmana, płyt i telefonu komórkowego._

_ Szybko wracaj do zdrowia._

_H._

Po raz pierwszy od dawna udało mu się wykrzesać aż tyle siły na list.

_Czytał list od kogoś. Nie mógł zrozumieć, co tak ważnego było na kartce. Czytał, ale słowa nie docierały do niego. Nie znał pisma, którym było napisane, a jednak dziwnie podświadomie wiedział od kogo jest list. Czy raczej wydawało mu się, że będzie wiedział. Kiedyś. _

_List dotyczył jakiś wakacji. I spotkania z kimś. Nie mógł tylko zrozumieć, co to ma wspólnego z nim. A jednak coś było._

_Sięgnął do koperty. Wysypały się z niej zdjęcia. Wydawało mu się, że zna ludzi, którzy byli na fotografiach, ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć skąd. A poza tym miał dziwne uczucie, że nie jest pewnym, czy to się stanie. _

_Sięgnął po pióro i pergamin. Zaczął coś szybko i gorączkowo pisać. _

_Odpłynął w ciemność._

Kolejny dzień przywitał go promieniującym bólem. Rzucał się łóżku, jęcząc i drapiąc się mocno po skórze. Kasłał krwią. Nie mógł opanować rąk. Rozrywał swoją klatkę piersiową.

W końcu udało mu się uspokoić. Był cały zakrwawiony i poraniony. Wczołgał się pod prysznic i odkręcił zimną wodę. To dało mu ogromną ulgę. Zmył z siebie krew i pot. Kiedy jego mięśnie dostatecznie się rozluźniły, wyszedł na kolanach spod prysznica.

Przez okno dostrzegł, że słońce dopiero zaczęło wschodzić. Udało mu się odpalić papierosa. Gdy ręce przestały mu już drżeć, opatrzył się i wypił trochę mleka, które kupił poprzedniego dnia, wracając z wycieczki z Xavierem. Posprzątał swoją sypialnię.

Tak mocnego ataku jeszcze nigdy nie miał. To było straszne, czuć tak wielką niemoc. Wziął szkicownik i zaczął rysować to, co wydawało mu się najistotniejsze ze snu. Wiedział, że nigdy nie był świadkiem takiej sceny, więc musiała to być wizja. Zastanawiał się, czego dotyczyła.

-Widzę, że kiepsko dziś z tobą – zauważyła Walburga, kiedy zakładał kurtkę i wiązał buty niemal dwie godziny później.

-Mało powiedziane. Ataki są okropne. I nie wiem, jak im zapobiec.

-Jeżeli nie wiesz, co poradzić, musisz się z nimi pogodzić.

-Wiem. Ale to i tak niczego nie ułatwia

-Nikt nie mówił, że będzie letko.

-Nikt też nie mówił, że będzie tak ciężko. Do zobaczenia, Walburgo.

-Pani Black – poprawiła go. – Do zobaczenia.

Harry wsiadł na deskę i pojechał na rynek. Szło mu na tyle dobrze, że zdołał się po drodze ani razu nie wywrócić, ani też wpaść na nikogo.

Harry siedział na rynku i rysował, kiedy przybył Xavier (spóźniony tylko dziesięć minut!).

-Cześć – usiadł koło niego i objął go ramieniem w pasie.

-Cześć – mruknął Harry, obracając się ku niemu.

Xavier nachylił się i pocałował go w usta. Nie był chyba pewny reakcji Harry'ego, bo zrobił to bardzo powoli i patrzył mu w oczy, szukając akceptacji. Nie napotykając oporu pogłębił pocałunek.

-Myślałem, że strzelisz mi w twarz – uśmiechnął się.

-Dlaczego? Wczoraj się całowaliśmy.

-Mimo to... wczoraj byliśmy odrobinę pijani.

-Nie zmienia faktu. Ale musimy pogadać.

-O czym?

-O wyjeździe.

-Nawet nie próbuj mi powiedzieć, że nie jedziesz.

-Jadę, ale jest mały problem. Ja jestem trochę chory. To neurologiczna sprawa. Mam problemy z nerwami i czasami jak się budzę, to kaszle krwią i wiję się z bólu. To coś w rodzaju padaczki – Harry'emu udało się przypomnieć nazwę mugolskiej choroby. – Poza tym po bitwie kiepsko sypiam.

Xavier popatrzył na chłopaka. Sporo się zmieniło od czasu tamtej bójki. Chyba on się zmienił. Chłopak przed nim był taki samotny, taki delikatny i... inny. Nie zamierzał go zostawić. Zdziwiło to go. Nigdy nie dbał o nikogo poza swoją matką. I może trochę kuzynem. Nawet przyjaciół opuścił. Było mu przykro, ale nie miał z tym wielkiego problemu. A Rey'a nie chciał opuszczać. I to było dziwne.

-I co w związku z tym? Przecież to tylko choroba, nie? Nie popsuje nam chyba wakacji?

Harry uśmiechnął się. Prawdziwym, spokojnym uśmiechem, w którym była jakaś dziwna akceptacja tego, jaki jest.

Xavier prawie przestraszył się tego uśmiechu. Szybko otrząsnął się i pocałował znowu Rey'a.

-A i jutro muszę załatwić parę spraw, związanych ze szkołą, więc obawiam się, że nie możemy się spotkać – dodał Harry.

-W porządku. Idziemy jutro z moim kuzynem i ciotką na zakupy, więc i tak miałem przyjść tylko na godzinkę najwyżej. Ale jak wykroisz dziesięć minut to postaram się podrzucić ci plecak na naszą wycieczkę, dobra?

-Jasne. Tak koło dziewiątej.

Xavier pokiwał głową.

-Tylko zjedz coś jutro, bo nie będę mógł cię przypilnować.

-Wszyscy mi to ciągle powtarzają w listach – jęknął Harry. – A teraz jeszcze ty.

Xavier zaśmiał się.

-Wiedzą, co dla ciebie dobre. Chodźmy. Czas się ruszyć. Dziś skoczymy do skateparku, cieszysz się?

-Wiedziałem, że chcesz spowodować moją śmierć.

Odpowiedział mu tylko głośny śmiech Xaviera.

Skatepark okazał się miejscem z ogromną ilością ławek, murków i poręczy. Kiedy wieczorem wracał do domu był cały w siniakach, ale jeżdżenie na własnej desce z Xavierem było świetną zabawą.


	10. Rozdział 9

Chiyomaru,

błędy z pewnością się zdarzają. Staram się jak najbardziej, żeby ich nie było. Natomiast nie jest nim zdanie "Nikt nie mówił, że będzie letko." Problem polega jedynie na tym, że zapomniałem dorzucić przypisu. Dla wszystkich, których raziło to w oczy, wyjaśniam, że w mojej okolicy jest to stwierdzenie używane niezwykle często, zamiast lekko, o zabarwieniu nieco ironiczym, najczęściej wobec osób, które zbyt często, dużo lub intensywnie narzekają na jakiś fakt. Domyślam się, że większość Polaków może tego nie znać. I przepraszam za niedopatrzenie. Czy kuzynem Xaviera jest rzeczywiście Malfoy dowiecie się wkrótce. Być może tak, być może nie. Nie będę spojlerować.

Dziękuję za wytknięcie niedopracowań. Podwoję wysiłki.

Kaldus

Rozdział 9

Była szósta rano w poniedziałek piątego sierpnia. Harry siedział na dworcu, czekając na Xaviera. Mieli pociąg za niecałe dwadzieścia minut, a jego chłopak, bo tak Harry o nim ostatnio myślał, znów się spóźniał.

Wreszcie Harry dostrzegł go, wchodzącego z plecakiem i deską pod pachą na peron. Xavier rozejrzał się i podszedł do niego.

-Cześć, Rey – pocałował go delikatnie. – Przepraszam za to, że się spóźniłem.

-Cześć. Zdążyłem się już przyzwyczaić.

W tym momencie podjechał pociąg. Jechali długo. Xavier spał oparty o Harry'ego, który czytał książkę. Było mu przyjemnie, mimo że od czasu do czasu miał migawki snów Xaviera. W pewnym momencie udało mu się nawet zignorować je. W końcu pod koniec dwu godzinnej podróży Xavier otworzył oczy, przeciągnął się i ziewnął.

-Mam nadzieję, że zabrałeś wszystko, co kupiliśmy przedwczoraj?

-Jasne. Nie jestem idiotą. Każdą, jedną rzecz. Przypominałeś mi o tym cztery razy, Xavier.

-Wiem. Przerzuciłem trochę informacji i zabukowałem nam campingi mniej więcej w dobrych odstępach czasu.

-Świetnie.

W Glasgow przesiedli się w autobus do Milngavie, gdzie zaczynał się Zachodnia Górska Droga, czyli szlak, którym mieli przejść 154 kilometry.

Milngavie było małą miasteczkiem zaledwie kilka kilometrów od Glasgow. Byli tam o 11. Pierwsze co zrobił Xavier, to zapalił papierosa. Harry podążył za jego przykładem.

-Dziś mamy do przejścia tylko 8 km.

-Jasne.

-Ale załóżmy lepiej kurtki, bo pogoda tutaj zmienia się z minuty na minutę.

Zanim zdołali wyruszyć Xavier jeszcze przekonał Harry'ego do kupienia koszulek z logo trasy. O 12 byli już w drodze.

-Coś niesamowitego. Pół roku temu w życiu bym nie powiedział, że pojadę na prawdziwe wakacje, na których będę mógł robić co zechcę.

Szli, śpiewając Nirvanę i Metallicę. Po drodze odwiedzili Krajowy Park Mugdock. Obejrzeli tam ruiny zamku i zjedli szybki posiłek, złożony z kanapek, które zrobił Xavier.

Dalsza część drogi szybko zleciała na opowiadaniu kawałów i historii z lekcji. Harry w szczególności mówił o wybuchających mu wiecznie próbówkach i włóczeniu się po szkole po ciszy nocnej, a Xavier o wybrykach, które najczęściej organizował z kolegami.

O siedemnastej dotarli na camping w Drymen. Mężczyzna szybko wskazał im miejsce i zaczęli rozkładać namiot.

-Raz tylko rozkładałem namiot – przyznał od razu Harry.

-Nie ma problemu. Ja bardzo wiele. Jak byłem młodszy ojciec mnie zabierał na takie wycieczki. Nauczył mnie wszystkiego poza gotowaniem.

-Dobry z chemii, a gotować nie umie – zadrwił Harry.

-Jakoś tak wyszło – Xavier wzruszył ramionami i pokazał mu jak zmontować dwie rurki razem. – A ty umiesz?

-Oczywiście.

Wkrótce ich mały namiocik, głównie dzięki Xavierowi, stał na ziemi.

-Teraz jeszcze tylko trzeba wbić śledzie – wyjaśnił Xavier.

Szybko naciągnęli wszystkie linki.

-Dobra. Mam propozycje. Ja rozłożę wszystko w środku, a ty skoczysz do kuchni i zrobisz coś do jedzenia. Jak skończę to przyjdę ci pomóc.

-Jasne – Harry sięgnął do plecaka, wyciągając kasze i puszkę mielonki – Może być kasza w sosie grzybowym z mięsem.

-Może być cokolwiek. Na pizzę nie liczę – Xavier mrugnął do niego, po czym przyciągnął i pocałował. – Mój.

-Jakiś zaborczy.

-Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo.

Harry wziął jedzenie, miski, sztućce i kubki, a Xavier wyciągnął z ich plecaków koce i wszedł do namiotu. Smażąc mielonkę na patelni, Harry zastanawiał się nad jego stosunkami z Xavierem. Coraz bardziej mu na nich zależało. Xavier miał oczywiście sporo wad. Wiecznie się spóźniał. Był egoistą i nie grzeszył cierpliwością. Nie umiał też czasem uszanować czyjejś prywatności. Ale kiedy go przytulał i całował to było... właściwe. Tak jak sam to określił. A Harry musiał przecież jechać do szkoły.

-Nie przejmuj się tym teraz. Teraz korzystaj z życia, póki zostało ci to dane. Potem będziesz myślał.

Kilka minut później wparował Xavier.

-Czuję tutaj piękne zapachy.

W tym momencie do kuchni weszła jakaś młoda dziewczyna, blondynka, przy kości o miłym uśmiechu.

-O, witam, panów. Jeszcze was tutaj nie widziałam.

-Dopiero przyjechaliśmy. Ledwo zdążyliśmy rozłożyć namiot – wyjaśnił Xavier.

-Acha. Rozumiem, że chcecie przejść Szlak?

-Tak jakby. Dopiero dzisiaj zaczęliśmy.

-Skąd jesteście? Nie mówisz jak rodowity Anglik?

Harry skończył smażyć mielonkę i wyjął kaszę z garnka.

-Xavier jest w połowie Francuzem, a ja rodowitym Anglikiem – poinformował dziewczynę.

-Ależ ze mnie gapa. Jestem Colleen. Właściwie mieszkam w Ameryce, a tylko na wakacje przyjeżdżam do Anglii. Ty jesteś Xavier, a ty?

-Harry. Przyłączysz się do nas? – wskazał na miski, które właśnie zapełniał

-Raczej nie. Ale chciałam was zaprosić na ognisko. Dzisiaj ja i mój facet oraz nasi koledzy mamy ognisko. Przy końcu campingu. Zaczynamy o dwudziestej. Wiecie weźmiemy browary i pośpiewamy trochę.

-Jasne, że wpadniemy. Miło poznawać nowych ludzi – stwierdził Xavier. – To na razie.

Wzięli swoje miski i poszli do namiotu.

-Jak myślisz, ładna była? – zapytał Xavier.

-Nie znam się na kobiecej urodzie. A przynajmniej dotychczas mi nie wychodziło.

Xavier zaśmiał się i pocałował go w policzek.

Szybko zjedli swoje jedzenie. Nawet Harry po przejściu ośmiu kilometrów czuł się głodny. Choć od dawna mu się to nie udawało.

-Pyszne – orzekł Xavier. – Gotujesz tak samo dobrze jak mój ojciec. A to nie lada sztuka. Jak ci się udaje wysadzać wszystkie próbówki, to naprawdę nie rozumiem.

-Normalnie. Gotowanie jest łatwiejsze.

Umyli razem naczynia. Po czym usiedli na kocu przed namiotem. Xavier wyciągnął notatnik.

-Co to? – zapytał Harry.

-Ty rysujesz, ja piszę. To pamiętnik. Pozwala mi zebrać myśli i zrozumieć siebie.

Przez godzinę Harry zdołał naszkicować ich dwóch w czasie drogi oraz ruiny zamku. Nawet nie zauważył, że Xavier przestał pisać i przyglądał mu się, leżąc na kocu. W końcu Harry zauważył wzrok chłopaka i podniósł głowę.

-Wiesz, że delikatnie wysuwasz język, kiedy rysujesz? – zapytał Xavier.

-Serio?

Chłopak pokiwał głową.

-I marszczysz brwi. Fajnie wyglądasz – powiedział, uśmiechając się.

Harry cisnął w niego ołówkiem.

-Jesteś okropny.

-Ja? Okropny? – Xavier szybko poruszył się i złapał Harry'ego w pasie, przewracając go na koc. – Odwołaj.

-Nie ma szans.

Mocowali się przez kilka minut, aż w końcu Xavier pocałował chłopaka.

-Odwołasz? – zapytał, lekko dysząc.

-Nie ma szans. Jesteś okropny, ale przy tym da się cię lubić.

Xavier zszedł z niego.

-To co ognisko? Bo już niedługo dwudziesta. Trzeba zakupić browar.

-Jasne.

Szybko sprzątnęli koc i zasunęli namiot. W Carbeth był jeden sklep. Xavier łatwo zakupił sześć piw i kiełbaski na ognisko, posługując się kartą Euro26 ze sfałszowaną datą urodzenia.

-A papierosy?

-Wziąłem cały wagon. Na trochę nam wystarczy.

Na ognisku poznali całe mnóstwo ludzi. Chłopaka Colleen, Jeremy'ego, ich kolegów: Alexandra, Johna i Mathiasa oraz koleżanki Rosalin i Marie.

Śmiali się, rozmawiali, pili piwo. Nawet Harry'emu udało się rozluźnić.

-To jak? – zapytał w pewnym momencie Jeremy. – Wy jesteście razem, nie?

-Tak – przyznał bez skrępowania Xavier.

-Ciekawe. Moja siostra ma kolegów, którzy są homoseksualistami. Poznałem kilku. I potem stwierdziłem, że w sumie są całkiem fajni. Chociaż ja raczej wolę kobiety.

W końcu po dwudziestej czwartej, trzech piwach i wielu dowcipach i historiach, Xavier i Harry pożegnali się z nimi.

-Fajni byli – orzekł Harry.

-Też tak uważam. I jak na Anglików tolerancyjni.

-Nie jest z nami tak źle.

Wczołgali się do namiotu. Plecaki leżały pod ścianami, jako warstwa izolacyjna, podobnie jak jeden koc. Drugi był rozłożony na podłodze, a na nim leżał śpiwór.

Xavier zdjął sweter i spodnie i położył je jako poduszkę. Harry siedział nie zdecydowany.

-No, dawaj, zdejmuj to z siebie.

Harry rozpiął i zsunął spodnie.

-Vier...

-Tak.

-Jakbym miał atak, to przytrzymaj mi ręce i przyłóż chustkę do ust, ok?

-To dobry sposób?

-Jedyny.

-Aha.

-Raczej się ze mną nie wyśpisz.

-Daj spokój.

Xavier delikatnie złapał go za brodę i zaczął całować. Przyciągnął go do siebie. Harry poczuł, że ma erekcję. Ale nie był jedyny.

Xavier przewrócił go na plecy i ściągnął mu sweter. Obsypywał pocałunkami jego szyję, a Harry jęczał cicho. Po kilku minutach również koszulki Nirvany i Metallici zostały rzucone w kąt. Xavier lizał całe ciało Harry'ego, schodząc coraz niżej w dół. Gdy doszedł do bokserek, przerwał i spojrzał na twarz chłopaka pod nim.

-Mogę – spytał cicho.

Harry zarumieniony skinął głową. Xavier ściągnął bokserki chłopaka, a zaraz później swoje. Delikatnie całował uda chłopaka, masując ręką jego członka.

Harry jęknął, a jego ciało wygięło się w łuk.

-Jesteś piękny – mruknął Xavier. – Doskonały.

Objął ustami członka Harry'ego, liżąc go i ssąc. Jednocześnie masował jego jądra. Harry wplótł ręce w jego włosy. Tak jak myślał Xavier, chłopak nie był doświadczony seksualnie. Doszedł szybko, jęcząc. Jego sperma rozlała się w ustach Xaviera, który przełknął ją i pocałował chłopaka. On sam był jednak tak mocno podniecony, że nie usłyszał syku Harry'ego, kiedy dochodził.

Ku jego zdumieniu został przewrócony na plecy i tym razem to jego szyja była obsypywana pocałunkami. Xavier odpłynął. Nigdy nie czerpał takiej przyjemności z seksu. Kiedy usta Harry'ego objęły jego penisa nie był w stanie myśleć o niczym innym. Doszedł, jęcząc imię chłopaka.

Po chwili uspokoił się. Popatrzył na swojego partnera, który przyglądał mu się niepewnie. Złapał go za ramię i pociągnął w dół. Przykrył ich obu śpiworem i zasunął go.

-Było cudownie, Rey – szepnął do ucha chłopakowi.

-Było – Harry wtulił się w Xaviera.

Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna zasnął tak szybko.

_ Był gdzieś indziej. Siedział w miejscu bardzo podobnym do Tamtego. Ale tym razem nie było tego strachu i bólu. Przez okno wdzierało się światło słoneczne. Był brudny i zmęczony. Na głowie miał bandaż, który już dawno musiał stracić swój biały kolor. Miał na sobie koszulkę Nirvany i swoją kurtkę. Palił papierosa. Obok siedziało sporo innych ludzi. Dostrzegał Xaviera, Hermionę, Malfoya, Snape'a, kilku Weasley'ów._

_ Siedzieli w milczeniu, tylko od czasu do czasu ktoś wstawał i sprawdzał stan chłopaka, który leżał pół żywy na środku pomieszczenia._

_ Czyścił swojego Glocka. Powoli i metodycznie. Ruchy jego rąk były spokojne, jakby pogodził się już ze wszystkim. Czuł, że wkrótce wszystko się rozstrzygnie. Jedyne czego nie wiedział, to co miało się rozstrzygnąć._

Obudził go promieniujący ból. Trząsł się i jęczał. Nagle jednak ktoś objął go i chwycił za ręce, uniemożliwiając im ranienie się. Po chwili ktoś przyłożył mu również jakiś materiał do ust. Kasłał w niego, plując krwią.

Atak trwał, ale ktoś cały czas z nim był. W końcu Harry zaczął się uspokajać i przypomniał sobie gdzie jest.

-Vier...

-Jestem tutaj – chłopak puścił ręce Harry'ego.

Głaskał go po głowie, kiedy jego mięśnie powoli się rozluźniały.

-Jest w porządku.

W końcu Harry był w stanie usiąść. Xavier pomógł mu się ubrać i obaj wyczołgali się z namiotu. Xavier podniósł Harry'ego i przytulił.

-To zawsze tak wygląda? – zapytał.

-Czasami gorzej, ale muszę dawać sobie radę, nie?

Harry uśmiechnął się blado. Xavier popatrzył na niego.

-Zapalimy, Vier?

Wyciągnął z kieszeni paczkę papierosów. Próbował ją otworzyć, ale zupełnie mu to nie szło. Jego ręce trzęsły się okropnie. Xavier wyciągnął z paczki dwa papierosy i podpalił je. Błogosławiony zastrzyk nikotyny choć odrobinę powstrzymał drżenie całego ciała Harry'ego.

Wypalili papierosy przed namiotem.

-Jest jeszcze wcześnie – mruknął Harry. – Wrócimy do namiotu?

Xavier skinął głową. Wczołgali się i położyli. Xavier natychmiast objął Harry'ego, a ten wtulił się w niego.

-Damy radę, Rey. Nie mamy wyjścia.

-Damy radę – powtórzył Harry.

Leżeli tak przez kolejne dwie godziny. W ciszy, napawając się własną obecnością. Xavier gładził Harry'ego po włosach.

W końcu zadzwonił budzik.

-Mówiłem, że się ze mną nie wyśpisz – mruknął Harry.

-To nic. Jesteśmy tutaj razem. I jesteś mój.


	11. Rozdział 10

Witam ponownie!

Zdaję sobie sprawę, że już dawno nie było kolejnego rozdziału, za co bardzo przepraszam. Jednak w moim życiu zdarzył się trudny, pełen zmian okres i na jakiś czas przestałem pisać. Mam nadzieję, że 2 rodziały poprawią Wam humor i zrecenujecie moją pracę.

Pozdrawiam,

Kaldus

Rozdział 10

Kolejne trzy dni spędzili, idąc ku Fort William. Pod koniec trzeciego Harry był już nieźle zmęczony, chociaż wreszcie sypiał trochę lepiej. Rozmawiali się, śmiali, bawili. Dla Harry'ego droga przyjęła postać swoistego oczyszczenia z win. Powoli ożywiał się i starał się znaleźć choć odrobinę radości w tym, że żyje. Obecność Xaviera, jego wieczny uśmiech, egoizm i zarozumiałość, a jednocześnie jakaś dziwna troska o niego, z pewnością mu pomagały.

Noce nadal nie były łatwe i Harry dwa razy doświadczył ataku. Xavier jednak okazywał cierpliwość i chęć pomocy, co było dziwne w jego przypadku. Xavier nie pomagał nikomu, jeśli nie widział w tym korzyści dla siebie. To Harry zdążył już dawno zauważyć podczas wspólnego spędzania czasu.

Jednak życie z Xavierem było zdecydowanie łatwiejsze do zniesienia niż bez niego. Zwłaszcza, że nie miał do kogo wracać na Grimmauld Place. Poza Walburgą i innymi portretami nie miał tam nikogo. A rozmowa z portretami zdecydowanie przeczulonymi na punkcie czystości własnej krwi, nawet jeżeli go zaakceptowały z braku innego wyjścia jako dziedzica rodu, nie było przyjemne na dłuższą metę. Poza tym uczniowie ze Stanów Zjednoczonych, bo stamtąd, jak dowiedzieli się Harry i Xavier, była Colleen i jej przyjaciele, byli świetnymi ludźmi. Harry podejrzewał co prawda, że co najmniej kilku było czarodziejami, ale nie zamierzał sam się z tym zdradzać. Nie podróżowali razem, ale spotykali się na campingach w kolejnych miastach i razem bawili się wieczorami.

Tego dnia szli szlakiem ku Inversnaid. Harry miał trochę napięte mięśnie po nocnym ataku. Szedł zamyślony, rozpamiętując sen.

_-Jesteś mój._

_Usłyszał czyjś szept przy uchu. Przypominało mu to teksty Xaviera, ale przecież nie mógł on być tutaj. Tylko gdzie było tutaj? Znał to miejsce. Doskonale. Tylko skąd. Z przeszłości. To było miejsce kojarzące mu się z radością i bólem. Ze smutkiem i szczęściem. _

_Coś jednak było w tym miejscu nie tak jak zawsze. Nie przeszkadzał mu człowiek, który go obejmował i szeptał do ucha. Więc to musiał być ktoś inny. Ktoś czy coś? Ktoś. Był tego zupełnie pewien. Ktoś się zmienił. Tylko kto? I dlaczego? Wyczuwał to całą osobą. Denerwowało go to. Sprawiało, że czuł się wytrącony z równowagi, zagrożony._

_-Zawsze mój._

_Uwielbiał tego słuchać. Ale jego równowaga była wiecznie nie taka, jakiej chciał. Ten Ktoś. Wyczuwał jego nienawiść, wściekłość... zazdrość? Ale o co? O to, że był mordercą? Nie. Bohaterem. Tak to się nazywało. Ktoś nienawidził go za to, za co on sam siebie nienawidził. Tylko z zupełnie spaczonych powodów. Ktoś, kto go znał. Dawno temu. A przynajmniej wydaje się jakby do było całe wieki temu. A może jeszcze dawniej._

_Jakże dziwnym jest świat. Ale ważne jest, że są tutaj. Razem. I może uda im się to przetrwać. Nawet pomimo nienawiści._

Rozmyślał nad tym snem pod zupełnie innym kątem niż dotychczas rozpatrywał jakiekolwiek sny. Głównie dlatego, że wreszcie udało mu się wygrzebać cokolwiek z zapisków Jessego. Poza ciągłymi opisami wizji i życia codziennego w XVIII wieku. A to był duży sukces.

_Zaczynam podejrzewać, że wizje zakłócane są przez moje subiektywne doznania. Typowe ludzkie ograniczenia, jak na przykład emocje czy lojalność czy wiara, powodują, że wizje stają się niewyraźne, a zobaczenie twarzy ludzkich i zrozumienie, gdzie i dlaczego jestem jest mało prawdopodobna. Dużym problemem są stereotypy, czyli on nie mógł tego zrobić. Zacząłem rozumieć, że umysł nie ogarnie wizji i, nawet jeżeli zobaczę w wizji kogoś, o kim będę myślał choć raz „niemożliwe", usunie ten obraz ze świadomości, przenosząc go do podświadomości. Może to być pomocne, jednak zdecydowanie łatwiej jest wyzbyć się założeń o ludziach i za dowiedzione twierdzenie przyjąć, że są oni oszustami, kłamcami i, na kształt zwierząt (lub raczej gorzej od zwierząt) dla osiągnięcia własnego celu posuną się do największych podłości. Wizje zaczynają się wtedy klarować, a i zrozumienie ich związków, celów czy ostrzeżeń staję się łatwiejsze. Staram się jednak dokonać tego od pół roku i do tej pory nie mogę osiągnąć. Wyzbycie się uczuć i emocji, zwłaszcza w stosunku znanych nam przez dłuższy okres ludzi jest często niemożliwe. Według mnie należy dopuścić do zdrady najbliższej osoby, aby zdobyć się na dalej posunięty obiektywizm i realistyczne koncepcje człowieka. _

_Nie mówię tutaj o nie odczuwaniu. Mówię o próbie uświadomienia sobie, że nasze uczucie mogą być nieodwzajemnione, a często złość i odrzucenie ma swoje powody w zazdrości. Jestem przekonany, że nie trzeba tego robić w stosunku do osoby, którą kochamy lub też często przebywamy w jej bliskości, uściślając często mamy kontakt fizyczny – dotyk, gdyż każda myśl o negatywnych emocjach jest natychmiast wyczuwana. Mówię tutaj o ludziach znanych nam, którzy jednak nie są najbliższymi i najważniejszymi osobami w naszym życiu. _

_[wyjątki z pamiętników Jessego Haringtona, 17 grudnia roku pańskiego 1765]_

Póki co, to było wszystko. Jesse rozwodził się nad sytuacją polityczną, radzeniem sobie z mięśniami i wizjami, ale nie pomagał w interpretacji i zrozumieniu, choćby częściowym wizji.

Nagle odezwał się Xavier:

-Idziesz tak dzisiaj i nic nie mówisz. Coś się stało?

-Męczą mnie sny. Trudno się przyzwyczaić, że co noc śni ci się to samo zdarzenie z twojego życia.

-Ta bitwa?

Harry skinął głową.

-Mnie najczęściej śni się mama. Czasami kłótnie, czasami to, jak ją zawodziłem. Momenty, kiedy starała się mi wytłumaczyć pewne rzeczy.

-Na przykład?

-Wiele razy były to wojny z moim egoizmem. Ale w końcu dała spokój. Powiedziała, że odziedziczyłem po ojcu i nie da rady już tego naprawić. A ona jeszcze pozwoliła mi się rozwinąć, rozpieszczając mnie.

-Co ci pomaga?

-To, co mi powiedziała przed śmiercią. Że muszę być dobry dla tych, których kocham i dla rodziny. Że najważniejsze jest to, żebym się chociaż starał. Że mnie kocha i chce, żebym zaznał jak najwięcej szczęścia – chwycił Harry'ego za rękę. – I przypominam sobie to i potem jest mi lepiej.

Nagle Harry zobaczył całą scenę przed oczyma. I usłyszał słowa, które skierowała do Xaviera matka. Gwałtownie się zatrzymał.

-W porządku?

Harry kiwnął głową.

-Na chwilę coś zrozumiałem, a potem mi to umknęło – mruknął.

Xavier odsunął mu z czoła biały kosmyk.

-Mogę o coś zapytać, Rey?

-Jasne.

-Ten kosmyk... skąd go masz?

-Po bitwie zbielał. Nie wiem czemu?

-Acha. Dziwne.

-Podobno nie. Ludziom bieleją włosy w ciągu kilku godzin z powodów strasznych przeżyć. Mam szczęście, że nie zbielały mi wszystkie.

Xavier zachichotał.

-Fajnie wygląda ten kosmyk. Jakbyś go sobie specjalnie przefarbował.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko.

Szli długo, aż w końcu zobaczyli zabudowania Inversnaid. Było już koło szesnastej, kiedy w końcu dotarli na camping w wiosce. Mimo to byli jednymi z pierwszych podróżnych tego dnia. Było to spowodowane tym, że wyszli wyjątkowo wcześnie po ataku, który dopadł Harry'ego.

-Wiesz, że jutro mamy dzień przerwy? – zapytał go nagle Xavier podczas rozkładania namiotu.

-Serio?

-Skoczymy sobie nad jezioro. Zresztą słyszałem, że amerykanie też zamierzają sobie zrobić postój. Przeprać trochę ubrania, odpocząć. Niestety nie ma tutaj żadnych sklepów, ale z samego rana odjeżdża autobus do Aberfoyle, a powrotny jest o jedenastej. W sam raz, żebyśmy kupili nowe zapasy, wrócili i poszli nad jezioro. Jak sądzisz?

-W porządku. Chętnie zobaczę to jezioro.

-Super.

Harry chwycił puszkę z mielonką i jakiś makaron. Xavier szybko uporządkował namiot (jak zwykle postawiony z daleka od innych) i poszedł do kuchni, gdzie Harry właśnie kończył smażyć mielonkę.

-Gdzie ty się nauczyłeś tak gotować? – zapytał Harry'ego, kiedy jedli.

-W domu, a gdzie. Zaczynałem się uczyć mając tylko kilka lat.

-Czemu?

-Musiałem pomagać w domu – wyjaśnił sucho Harry i Xavier pomyślał, że nie powinien ciągnąć tego tematu, co go oczywiście nie powstrzymało.

-Twoja rodzina pracowała?

-Nie.

-To dlaczego...

Harry przerwał mu:

-Nie lubili mnie. Traktowali jak kogoś gorszego. Nieustannie im przeszkadzałem. Wuj mnie nienawidził, zresztą to ci już mówiłem. A ciotce przypominałem o siostrze, której zawsze zazdrościła, i której nienawidziła. Więc traktowali mnie jako sprzątacza, czy coś w tym stylu. I raczej nie lubię o tym mówić. A ty czasami nie potrafisz tego uszanować.

-Wiem – wymamrotał Xavier. – Przepraszam – i chyba rzeczywiście chciał to powiedzieć.

-W porządku. Nie lubię, kiedy ktoś na mnie naciska, ale nie przeszkadza mi, że ci powiedziałem. Po prostu trochę się zdenerwowałem.

Xavier kiwnął głową.

-Zaoszczędziłem dwa browary wczoraj, chcesz? – zapytał, wyciągając z kieszeni puszki.

Harry sięgnął po napój, jednocześnie wyjmując paczkę papierosów z kieszeni.

-Trzeba kupić nowe fajki, bo te nam się kończą – zauważył.

-I trochę puszek i jeszcze jakiś makaron, bo wyszedł ci świetnie.

-Dzięki.

Milczeli przez chwilę, a potem Xavier objął Harry'ego. Siedzieli tak, milcząc przez długi czas i obaj czuli się odprężeni.

Koło osiemnastej przybyli Anglicy i od razu zaprosili ich na ognisko i wódkę. Jeremy nalegał, żeby napili się z nimi z powodu jego urodzin. Ognisko trwało dopóki nie zjawił się dozorca i nie poprosił ich o zachowanie ciszy. Harry z Xavierem udali się do swojego namiotu. Jak tylko zdążyli do niego wejść, Xavier zaczął całować chłopaka. Szybko, mocno, niemal brutalnie.

Harry wplótł ręce we włosy kochanka. Ręce Xaviera błądziły po całym jego ciele, ucząc się na pamięć każdej, nawet najdrobniejszej blizny, każdej wypukłości i centymetra skóry. Harry jęczał cicho, poddając się chłopakowi.

W końcu Xavier przestał miażdżyć jego usta i przeszedł do szyi. Harry odchylił głowę do tyłu, a przez myśl przemknęło mu, że ufa Xavierowi zdecydowanie za bardzo, a jednocześnie chce to robić. Jednak usta Xaviera na jego szyi szybko wypełniły cały jego umysł. Chłopak lizał, całował i drażnił wrażliwą skórę kochanka, jednocześnie jedną ręką rozpinając mu spodnie. Po kilku minutach ściągnął z Harry'ego koszulkę Nirvany i rozpoczął poznawanie jego klatki piersiowej. Jedną rękę zsunął na jego penisa, gładząc go przez materiał spodni. Dopingujące jęki wydobywały się z gardła Harry'ego.

-Mój – szepnął zaborczo Xavier pomiędzy kolejnymi pocałunkami.

Chłopak szybko zrzucił własną ubranie i został w samych bokserkach.

-Weź mnie – jęknął Harry, kiedy Xavier wsunął rękę pod jego bokserki.

Zdumiony trochę chłopak popatrzył na twarz kochanka, szukając przyzwolenia. Nie spodziewał się, że Harry pozwoli mu na to tak szybko. Otrzymał je. Szybko sięgnął do plecaka i wyciągnął lubrykant oraz prezerwatywę. Ściągnął własne bokserki, naciągnął gumkę na swój członek i otworzył buteleczkę. Po namiocie rozlał się przyjemny zapach sosen i miodu. Xavier wylał trochę płynu na palce i nawilżył je. Delikatnie i powoli zaczął drażnić wejście kochanka. Harry jęknął głośno i szarpnął się, kiedy Xavier wsunął pierwszy palec.

-Spokojnie. Rozluźnij się – wymamrotał chłopak, całując go.

Powoli napięte mięśnie zelżały i Xavier zaczął poruszać palcem. Znalazł prostatę Harry'ego i podrażnił ją, co wywołało wygięcie się chłopaka. Xavier dołożył drugi palec. Rozciągał powoli i metodycznie Harry'ego. Nie chciał zrobić mu krzywdy.

-Mocniej – szepnął Harry i Xavier dołożył trzeci palec.

Drażnił jego prostatę. Ręka Harry'ego odruchowo powędrowała do jego nabrzmiałego członka, ale Xavier odsunął ją i szepnął:

-Jeszcze nie teraz.

Wyciągnął palce i nawilżył swój członek. Podniósł nogi Harry'ego i ustawił się pod odpowiednim kątem. Wszedł w niego jednym pchnięciem. Kochanek jęknął, ale Xavier przestał się poruszać.

-Rozluźnij się – szepnął.

Po raz kolejny Harry rozluźnił mięśnie. Xavier powoli zaczął się poruszać. Metodycznie przyśpieszał, drażniąc prostatę kochanka. Obaj jęczeli. Doszli niemal równocześnie. Orgazm był tak mocny, że Xavier nie widział nic przez chwilę. Potem opadł na kochanka, wysuwając się z niego i pocałował go w usta.

Harry powoli otworzył oczy i oddał pocałunek. Już miał poszukać ręką różdżki, żeby wymamrotać zaklęcie czyszczące, gdy przypomniał sobie o tym, że Xavier jest mugolem. Chłopak tymczasem sprawnie wyczyścił ich chusteczką i założył bokserki.

-Zaraz wracam – mruknął i wyczołgał się z namiotu.

Po kilku chwilach był już jednak z powrotem. Ułożył się przy chłopaku i okrył ich kołdrą.

-Jak się czujesz?

-Bosko.

-Bez przesady - zaśmiał się Xavier.

-Jak nigdy w całym moim życiu.

-Nie żartujesz?

-Nie.

Xavier objął chłopaka.

-Jesteśmy młodzi, piękni i szaleni. Możemy zawracać rzeki i przenosić góry. Świat jest nasz. Musimy tylko po niego sięgnąć – wymamrotał sennie.

A chwilę później zapadli w objęcia Morfeusza.


	12. Rozdział 11

I drugi obiecany.

Rozdział 11

Całe wakacje Xaviera i Harry'ego były szaleństwem. Wędrówka, kąpiele w lodowatych jeziorach, ogniska, picie, seks. Było absolutnie niesamowicie. Po raz pierwszy od dawna Harry naprawdę czuł, że jest w życiu powód, dla którego nie może się poddawać. Mimo ataków, mimo snów o przeszłość i przyszłości. Nagle świat z czarnego stał się odrobinę bardziej jasny, wcześniej czarny teraz przybrał szare odcienie.

Ostatni dzień spędzili w Forcie William. Z samego rana Harry ruszył do kuchni, gdzie zrobił kanapki dla siebie i Xaviera. Musieli wracać do Londynu. Kiedy kończył do środka wpadła Colleen.

-Cześć, Harry.

-Cześć, Col. Jak tam? Gotowa na powrót do rzeczywistości?

-Szczerze mówiąc, nie.

-Ja też nie.

-Jesteś czarodziejem, prawda?

Harry obrócił się zaskoczony.

-Skąd wiesz?

-Czasami masz odruch sięgania do kieszeni po różdżkę. Zwłaszcza, gdy czujesz się zagrożony. Brałeś udział w Bitwie o Hogwart, prawda?

Harry skinął głową.

-Brałem.

-Czy to prawda, co piszą gazety?

-A co piszą? Odciąłem się trochę po bitwie, żeby pobyć sam ze sobą – wyjaśnił na widok jej zdumionej miny.

-Że Potter to geniusz. I że jest najpotężniejszy na świecie. Że walczył jak prawdziwy mistrz z Voldemortem.

Harry poczuł ulgę. Colleen nie wiedziała, kim był.

-Nieprawda. Znam go trochę. Wszyscy się baliśmy. Było okropnie. Wszędzie trupy. Krew spływająca po schodach. Cały zamek w płomieniach i gruzach. Było tragicznie. Ledwo dało się powstrzymać przed wymiotowaniem. I jeszcze dzieci, które wymordowali torturami. Do tej pory wyję z powodu koszmarów. I pewnie będę wył długo. Po bitwie większości osób drżały ręce. A Potter siedział tylko na oknie, wspominając. Jego wuj zginął. Był załamany.

-Ale zabił Czarnego Pana? Uciął mu głowę?

-Tak. Niezwykle widowiskowe na filmie. Obrzydliwe w życiu. Ale rzeczywiście wygrał.

-Rey?

-Tak?

-Co zrobisz z Xavierem? Musisz przecież wrócić do szkoły, żeby się uczyć. Zostawisz go?

-A ty zostawisz swoich kumpli i chłopaka?

-Pewnie tak – zastanowiła się przez chwilę. – Nie mam wyjścia. Ale ty, widać że z Xavierem to coś poważniejszego niż zwykły seks, czy bycie razem.

-Nie wiem. Może poszukam go, kiedy skończę szkołę. Zobaczę.

-Przykro mi, Rey.

-Mnie też.

Harry wyszedł z kuchni, myśląc o Xavierze. Po raz pierwszy komuś naprawdę zależało na nim. Nigdy wcześniej Xavier o nim nie słyszał. Nie znał jego historii. I dlatego było mu tak wspaniale. Xavier nie sądził, że go zna, nie zakładał niczego od początku. Poznawali się jakby Potter nie istniał. Jakby był tylko Harry. Tak jak zanim przybył Hagrid. Czasami Harry nie wiedział, czy nie wolałby zostać na zawsze z Dursley'ami niż przeżyć to wszystko. Przecież w końcu wyrwałby się stamtąd i byłby Harrym, nikim innym. Nie bohaterem, wybawicielem czarodziejskiego świata. Mógłby być sobą. A teraz została mu już tylko Hermiona.

-Nigdy nie pozwolę jej zabić. Nawet jeżeli miałbym zginąć – wyszeptał do siebie.

Zjedli śniadanie w milczeniu. Xavier też musiał o czymś ważnym myśleć, gdyż niemal w ogóle się nie odzywał. Ożywił się dopiero gdy żegnali się z Amerykanami.

-To tylko wakacje – powiedziała Harry'emu Colleen, kiedy się z nią żegnał. – A niektóre sprawy same się rozwiązują. Chcesz moje nazwisko, może...

-Wolałbym nie, Colleen. Jak powiedziałaś, to tylko wakacje. Jutro trzeba będzie wrócić do codzienności. Nie psujmy tego, co było.

-Masz rację. Jutro będzie nowy dzień. Może kiedyś jeszcze się spotkamy, Rey. W tej cholernej codzienności – objęła go. – Do zobaczenia.

-Do zobaczenia.

Po pożegnaniu Xavier był ewidentnie w złym nastroju. Kiedy się pakowali odburkiwał tylko na uprzejme pytania Harry'ego. W końcu, kiedy byli już gotowi chłopak zapytał:

-Vier, co z tobą?

-Nic.

-Acha. To ja zwykle milczę i warczę, kiedy mnie o coś pytają. Daj spokój.

-Tylko się odwrócę, a ty już latasz za laskami – wywarczał.

Harry popatrzył na niego zdezorientowany.

-Nie pamiętasz? – zadrwił Xavier. –Piękna Colleen?

I Harry zrozumiał.

-Jesteś zazdrosny o dziewczynę, która się ze mną żegnała? – zapytał z takim niedowierzaniem, że Xavier trochę przystopował. – Dziewczynę?

-A o kogo?

-Gdyby to nie było beznadziejnie głupie, to zacząłbym się śmiać.

-To wcale nie jest śmieszne.

-Byłoby, gdyby mnie nie dotyczyło. Vier, do diabła, Colleen nie zwróciła w żaden sposób mojej uwagi. A już na pewno nie w ten. Jeżeli uważasz, że nie jestem gejem, trzeba było mi to powiedzieć 31 lipca, oszczędzilibyśmy sobie sporo niedomówień.

-Cholera. To nie tak... – wymamrotał Xavier. – Jestem zazdrosny, w porządku? Cholernie zazdrosny. O każdego. Nie ważne dziewczyna czy chłopak. Poza tym jestem twoim pierwszym chłopakiem.

-I wcześniej miałem jedną dziewczynę przez miesiąc, z którą związek okazał się absolutnym niewypałem. Wszystko świadczy przeciwko mnie.

-Jesteś mój – warknął Xavier. – A ja się nie dzielę.

Harry wzniósł oczy ku niebu.

-Cholernie zazdrosny, tak? – i pocałował go. Mocno i zdecydowanie. – Nie czuję pociągu do kobiet. Aktualnie czuję pociąg seksualny wyłącznie do ciebie. I wątpię, żeby to się zmieniło. Więc nie odstawiaj scen zazdrości, bo to głupie.

Xavier wymamrotał coś pod nosem, ale ewidentnie doszedł do siebie, bo po kilku minutach zaczął żartować i śmiać się.

Do Londynu wyjechali o dziesiątej.

-Żałuję, że musieliśmy już wracać – odezwał się Xavier, gdy dojeżdżali do celu.

-Ja też – mruknął Harry.

-Spotkamy się pojutrze?

-Jasne. O dziewiątej, na rynku?

-Jak zawsze.

W domu na Harry'ego czekała sterta poczty. Szybko przejrzał wszystkie listy. Gabriel przypominał mu o swoim ślubie, Remus informował o tym, że przyjadą po niego 26 sierpnia, żeby go zabrać do Hogwartu. Hermiona natomiast opowiadała o swoim lekarzu i jego chłopaku oraz o swoich znacznych postępach w chodzeniu. Jeden z listów zawierał jego wyposażenie tegoroczne razem z informacjami o balu w drugą sobotę roku szkolnego. Więcej nikt do niego nie napisał. Szybko skreślił kilak słów do wszystkich. Zamierzał wysłać je z samego rana.

Wziął prysznic i położył się do łóżka. Dziwnie było kłaść się bez Xaviera obok. Harry długo nie mógł zasnąć. Powracała jego rutyna. Bezsenność i koszmary, w których nikt nie zamierzał mu pomóc.

_Był w Hogwarcie. Czuł, że wkrótce wydarzy się coś strasznego. Ktoś miał zginąć. Jako ostrzeżenie. Był niespokojny. Niemalże zdenerwowany. Ale przecież to miało nastąpić dopiero później. Dużo później. I jeszcze nie zapadła żadna decyzja. A jednak ktoś miał zginąć. Ktoś niewinny, bo tylko wtedy wszystko się buntowało._

_Siedział w Wielkiej Sali. Wszyscy byli obecni. Śniadanie trwało od dłuższego czasu, ale on nie mógł przełknąć nawet kawałka. Odsunął talerz i położył głowę na stole. Wsłuchiwał się w śpiew zamku. Nie mógł go zrozumieć, ale nawet on się buntował. To coś się stało, a jednocześnie jeszcze nie miało miejsca. _

_Kilka osób rzucało mu zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Jego oczy musiały być znów białe. Słyszał krzyki i czuł ból. Tak wielki jak Tam. Kogoś metodycznie łamali. I ten ktoś miał błagać o litość._

_-Będziesz błagał o litość. Będziesz umierał powoli. Będziesz niszczony dopóty, dopóki nie pokłonisz się nam. A wtedy dostaniesz szybką śmierć – powiedział._

_Sala zamarła. Obrócili się w jego stronę. Wszyscy łącznie z nauczycielami. Ale on nie zamierzał się tym przejmować._

_-Złamiemy cię – powiedział. – Tak jak złamaliśmy setki przed tobą. Tak jak złamiemy steki po tobie. A każdy kolejny dzień będzie dla nas większą rozrywką. A ty będziesz cierpiał aż się poddasz. Choćbyś miał tu być przez wieczność. _

_Widział miejsce. Widział człowieka. Widział złamanie. _

_-Czego chcecie? – warknął, wstając od stołu. _

_Ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. Hermiona poszła za nim. Otworzył drzwi bez różdżki, nie zwracając uwagi na zdumienie niektórych. Spojrzał w górę i zamarł. Na środku Sali wyjściowej dyndał trup. Potwornie okaleczony. Cofnął się gwałtownie. Miał odruch wymiotny. _

_Odpłynął w ciemność._

Obudził go ból. Ale nie wył. Nie miotał się. Mięśnie powoli rozluźniały się. Nie kasłał też krwią. Nie wymiotował. Po kilkunastu minutach był w stanie wstać i dojść samodzielnie do łazienki. Zwymiotował, po czym wszedł pod prysznic.

Próbował posprzątać łazienkę za pomocą różdżki, ale ta tylko wystrzeliła parę iskier. Harry potrząsnął ją, ale nie zaczęła pracować.

-_Chłoszczyść! _– warknął chowając różdżkę, ku jego zdumieniu woda i krew zniknęły w znacznej części. Popatrzył ze zdumieniem na własną rękę. Po chwili wyciągnął ją i wyszeptał zaklęcie ponownie. Zadziałało poprawnie.

-Muszę to ukryć – szepnął do siebie. – I znaleźć sobie nową różdżkę.

Koło ósmej trzydzieści Harry wszedł do Dziurawego Kotła. Niestety wszyscy od razu zauważyli jego przybycie.

-Pan Potter, cóż za zaszczyt – Tom ukłonił mu się.

-Dzień dobry – przywitał się Harry zażenowany ciszę, która zapanowała w pomieszczeniu. Czarodzieje przerwali spożywanie posiłków i wgapiali się w niego.

Podszedł do lady.

-Mógłbym prosić o coś do jedzenia?

-Cokolwiek pan sobie rzeczy, panie Potter – odparł Tom.

-Wystarczy jajecznica – gdy otrzymał talerz i usiadł przy stoliku, osoby w pomieszczeniu zaczęły cicho szeptać.

Harry ignorował pozostałych czarodziejów. Udało mu się zjeść połowę talerza. Wrócił do lady, zapłacił, mimo ostrego sprzeciwu Toma.

Szybko wyszedł z Dziurawego Kotła na Pokątną. Po przedstawieniu jakie odstawili czarodzieje w pubie zamierzał zrobić zakupy jak najszybciej. Niestety nie udało mu się to. W _Esach i Floresach _sprzedawca niemal połamał kręgosłup, gnąc się w ukłonach przed zażenowanym Harrym. W aptece z kolei młoda dziewczyna podrywała go jak tylko mogła. Na poczcie spotkał ku swojemu przerażeniu Ritę Skeeter.

-Nasz cudowny bohater – wykrzyknęła na jego widok. – Co pana tu sprowadza?

Harry cofnął się gwałtownie.

-Wysyłam listy – odparł lakonicznie.

-Do dziewczyny? A może przyjaciela? Podziel się Harry z naszymi czytelnikami tą informacją. Wszyscy chętnie by usłyszeli o twoich znajomych.

-Do mojego opiekuna, Remusa Lupina.

-Och. A więc nie masz jeszcze żadnej sympatii?

-Obawiam się, że nie uzyska pani odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Ani teraz, ani nigdy – zakończył stanowczo.

-To może udzielisz małego wywiadu dla_ Proroka Codziennego_?

-Niestety jestem na zakupach i nie zamierzam sobie przerywać – warknął chłopak.

-Jaka szkoda, że nasz bohater nie ma czasu dla prasy.

-Rzeczywiście. A teraz przepraszam bardzo, ale chciałbym wysłać listy.

Rita wyszła z budynku, a Harry wymamrotał pod nosem:

-Następnym razem zostawię świat na pastwę losu i dziennikarzy.

Starsza pani za ladą na te słowa parsknęła śmiechem.

-Nie przejmuj się, chłopcze. Ludzie rzadko rozumieją, że człowiek może nie chcieć być bohaterem. A w ogóle nie rozumieją, że możesz nie chcieć dzielić się z nikim swoimi prywatnymi sprawami. A dziennikarzy powinno się zamykać za samo istnienie. Daj już te listy.

-Prosiłbym o polecone.

Kobieta skinęła głową.

-Galeon i 5 sykli.

Harry zapłacił i wyszedł mówiąc „do widzenia". Jak najszybciej przemknął przez ulicę do sklepu Madam Maklin.

-Dzień dobry.

-Witam, panie Potter. Nowe ubranie?

-Tak. Potrzebuję do szkoły trzy szaty i kilka takich, które mogłyby być na inne okazje.

-Rozumiem. Gala.

Harry kiwnął głową.

-Zapraszam na stołek. Jakieś konkretne kolory?

-Zdam się na pani gust. W modzie jestem absolutnym beztalenciem.

Madam Makiln najwyraźniej nie przejęła się jego wyznaniem, ani tym że był bohaterem, gdyż natychmiast skrytykowała jego wagę. Harry zdołał się nieco odprężyć i po kilkudziesięciu minutach miał już spakowane kilkanaście szat na różne okazje. Kolejnym miejscem, do którego poszedł był sklep Olliviandera.

Sklep był pozornie pusty. Jednak gdy drzwi się zamknęły, Harry zobaczył starca.

-Tak myślałem, że wkrótce znowu mnie odwiedzisz – powiedział.

-Dzień dobry.

-Czyżbyś miał kłopoty z różdżką? – w pytaniu nie było drwiny.

-Skąd pan wie?

-Nie wiedziałem. Podejrzewałem. Wraz ze śmiercią Voldemorta zniknęło twoje połączenie z nim. To sprawia, że różdżka nie chce działać. Mimo że ty sam się nie zmieniłeś, ona wyczuła brak cząstki. Cząstki, która była Voldemortem, czy raczej połączeniem z nim. Przynajmniej na to stawiam. Poza tym... otrzymałeś od niego dar, czy też... przekleństwo? Biały lok. Większość zapomniała już znaczenia tego symbolu.

-A dlaczego mogę teraz rzucać zaklęcia bez różdżki? – zapytał wyzywająco Harry.

-Twoja moc wzrasta. Jak każdego nastolatka. A ty zawsze byłeś potężny. Nic w tym niezwykłego. Wiele osób ma potencjał do magii bezróżdżkowej. Trzeba tylko chcieć i spróbować. U większości przekonanie o tym, że nie można czarować bez różdżki, albo że to zarezerwowane dla takich jak Dumbledore, nie pozwala tego robić. Problem polega na dyscyplinie. Oczywiście u ludzi słabszych niż ty. Dyscyplina umysłu może doprowadzić każdego do takiego poziomu. Nie Niewybaczalnych, ale wystarczające żeby otworzyć drzwi celi, prawda?

Harry cofnął się gwałtownie.

-Ale porzućmy te tematy. Demony przeszłości i tak wracają dostatecznie często.

-Skąd pan wiedział o loku? Nawet... – Harry przerwał.

-Nawet...?

-Nikt nie mógł tego wygrzebać. Zajęło im to całe tygodnie i mieli znacznie więcej wskazówek.

-Sprzedając różdżki masz wiele czasu na studiowanie ksiąg. Moja rodzina zajmuję się tym od wieków. Ale tak naprawdę to mój ojciec też miał biały lok – machnął ręką. – Zapraszam panie Potter.

Zaprowadził go do małego pomieszczenia, wypełnionego pudełkami. Harry rozejrzał się zdumiony.

-Normalne różdżki kiepsko działają przy zdolnościach, które posiadasz. Te tutaj są zrobione z magicznych rodzajów drewna i z platyny. To lepiej pasuje ludziom, którzy widzą zbyt wiele.

-Srebrne, ale ja nie mogę – Olliviander przerwał mu szybko.

-Po to magiczne drewno. Wielu platynowych wolało się nie ujawniać. Ukrywali loki. Przez wiele wieków zapominano o platynowych. Ale magiczne drewno nigdy nie będzie pracować tak dobrze jak srebro. Niemniej przyda ci się, zwłaszcza że ewidentnie nie masz ochoty dzielić się sekretem z wieloma osobami.

Harry pokręcił glową.

-Wiem natomiast jaka różdżka powinna być dla ciebie dobra, teraz kiedy usunięto z ciebie cząstkę Voldemorta.

-Srebro, dwanaście cali, włókno z serca jednorożca – otworzył pudełko, w którym leżała przepięknie zdobiona, srebrna różdżka.

-Co? – wykrzyknął Harry.

-Zdarzało się w historii, że umierające jednorożce oddawały z własnej woli serca ludziom. Takiej różdżki nie może używać byle kto. To test. Jeżeli jesteś wystarczająco dobry i pozbawiony nienawiści będziesz mógł jej używać.

Harry patrzył na różdżkę rozszerzonymi oczyma.

-Nie jestem. Niech pan wybierze inną – powiedział w końcu.

Olliviander zaśmiał się.

-Jeszcze nie spróbowałeś, synu.

Harry spojrzał na niego. Potem na różdżkę. Potem znów na mężczyznę.

-Jest pan pewien, że powinienem?

-Nie przekonasz się, jeśli nie spróbujesz.

-Nie powinienem – Harry odwrócił wzrok. – Zbyt wiele razy robiłem źle.

-Weź – to brzmiało jak rozkaz.

Harry sięgnął do pudełka. Gdy tylko dotknął różdżki poczuł gorąco. Chwycił ją i posypały się złoto-czerwone iskry.

-Zaakceptowała cię – powiedział Olliviander. – Noś ją zawsze przy sobie. Uchroni cię od popełniania błędów. Pomoże ci w trudnych chwilach, ale wiedz, że przestanie działać, gdy pogrążysz się. Musisz o tym zawsze pamiętać. Związałeś się z nią. Nie opuści cię, ale może cię zniszczyć.

-Zdałem test?

-Wiedziałem, że zdasz, kiedy odmówiłeś wzięcia jej. Dasz sobie radę. Tylko zawsze słuchaj serca, ono uchroni cię.

Kilkanaście minut później Harry wyszedł z dwiema różdżkami. Jedną schował do kieszeni, a drugą, platynową, włożył do pokrowca na nodze.

Był kompletnie zdezorientowany całą sytuacją. Zwłaszcza że Olliviander nie odpowiedział na żadne z jego następnych pytań.

Wrócił do domu zmęczony i podenerwowany sytuacją u sprzedawcy różdżek.

obiecuję pisać dalej,

pozdrawiam i przypominam, że bez recenzji nie ma motywacji

Kaldus


	13. informacja

Cześć Wam,

obawiam się, że to tylko informacja od mnie. Wiem, że już dawno nie było żadnego rozdziału. Obiecuję uzupełnić braki jak tylko odzyskam pen-drive'a, na którym mam zapisane 23 rozdziały tego fika. Ponadto napisałam już kilka następnych, a w między czasie piszę kolejną historię, którą wkrótce powinnam wrzucić. Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteście na mnie strasznie źli, jednakże między pracą a początkiem studiów miałem naprawdę mało czasu na zajmowanie się fanfiction.

Pozdrawiam,

Kaldus


	14. Rozdział 12

W końcu mi się udało. Po wyjątkowo długich bojach z moim pen drive'm, odzyskiwaniem dokumentów sprzed kilku lat, komendami w linuxie, udało mi się wydobyć z przestrzeni czasu rozdziały. Jakby mi ktoś czasem przypomniał, żeby je wrzucać w miarę regularnie, będę wdzięczny. Tym bardziej, jeśli ktoś się nudzi i chciałby je pobetować.

Pozdrawiam,

Kaldus

Rozdział 12

Kolejny tydzień Harry spędzał z Xavierem. Dowiedział się między innymi, że jego ojciec żeni się powtórnie w tym samym dniu co Gabriel. Starał się zapomnieć o Ollivianderze i różdżce. Nie rozstawał się z nią jednak ani na chwilę. Wyczuwał nawet jej delikatną i subtelną świadomość. Właściwie to nawet mu to nie przeszkadzało. Szybko stała się jego kompanką. Gdyby nie był pewien, że to niemożliwe, uznałby że jest w stanie z nim rozmawiać.

W końcu jednak nadszedł 24 sierpnia i ślub Gabriela. Odbył się on w prywatnej kaplicy Nokturnu.

Harry stał z Gabrielem, oczekując na pannę młodą.

-Nie denerwuj się – warknął w końcu do mężczyzny, który niemal wyskakiwał ze skóry na najlżejszy szelest.

-To nie ty się żenisz – warknął. – Masz obrączki?

Harry po raz setny wyciągnął z kieszeni dwie, wykonane z białego złota, obrączki.

-Mam. Zaraz będą. I przestań tak łazić.

W tym momencie zagrały organy. A Gabriel skoczył i ustawił się przed ołtarzem.

-Jeżeli chcesz się wycofać, to teraz jest ostatni moment – szepnął do niego Harry.

Gabriel tylko prychnął.

Ślub był typową ceremonią ludzi Nokturnu. Cichy , krótki i bez przesadnego okazywania statusu. Gabriel kiedyś wyjaśnił mu, że takie śluby były konieczne z powodu ciągłych walk pomiędzy frakcjami. W ten sposób minimalizowano czas największego niebezpieczeństwa.

Wkrótce później byli już w sali weselnej, a Harry stał na podeście.

-_Sonorus – _mruknął. – Przypadł mi zaszczyt, jako świadkowi pana młodego, powitać państwa na ślubie Gabriela i Anastazji Reversamów. Nienawidzę przemawiać, ale w tym wypadku uczyniłem wyjątek dla mego brata-w-myśli. Kiedy po raz pierwszy spotkałem Gabriela byłem dzieciakiem. Jednak wtedy została zadzierzgnięta nić, która nas połączyła. Wiele dni później spotkałem Anastazję. Wtedy wiedziałem, że ona będzie kiedyś z Gabrielem. Nie potrafiłem tego wyjaśnić, ale byłem tego w dziwny sposób pewien. Dziś stoję tutaj, jako świadek. A jeszcze parę lat temu większość z was kazałaby się popukać w głowę komuś, kto by powiedział wam o tym. Panie i panowie, jestem absolutnie przekonany, że ten związek będzie udany. Wiedziałem to dwa lata temu. Wiem to też teraz. Znam Gabriela i Anastazję wystarczająco dobrze, by być pewnym, że zostali stworzeni dla siebie. A potem ktoś, gdzieś zdecydował, że powinni się spotkać. Miał rację. Zdrowie Anastazji i Gabriela! Za szczęśliwe życie młodej pary.

Tłum powtórzył za nim słowa. Wszyscy wypili zdrowie młodej pary. Harry zszedł ze sceny, a na jego miejscu pojawił się zespół. Szybko zagrała muzyka, a Gabriel poprowadził Anastazję do tańca. Po kilku minutach dołączyło do nich wiele par. Harry czekał aż młoda para wróci do stołu. Zgodnie z obyczajem nadszedł czas na jego prezent.

Wkrótce nadeszli.

-Moje gratulację – powiedział Harry, kłaniając się. – Anastazjo, jako świadek chciałbym ci podarować Białą Różę – podniósł pudełko i otworzył je. W środku był przepiękny naszyjnik z platyny i rubinów. Wstępujesz na nową drogę życia. Oby było ono jak najpełniejsze i najszczęśliwsze. Obyś osiągnęła w tym małżeństwie, to czego zawsze pragnęłaś. – Podniósł drugie pudełko, znacznie większe. – Gabrielu. Mężczyzna ma obowiązek bronić swojej rodziny. Jako świadek chciałbym ci podarować Anioła – otworzył pudełko, odsłaniając piękny, doskonale wyważony krótki miecz. – Obyś w małżeństwie odnalazł pełnie życia i szczęścia. Oby twoja droga zawsze była łatwa. Obyście nigdy nie zaznali bólu i nieszczęścia.

-Dziękujemy – młoda para promieniowała szczęściem.

-Sam projektowałeś prezenty, prawda?

-Co nieco przyłożyłem do nich ręki – przyznał Harry.

-Tak myślałem. Jesteś naprawdę moim bratem, wiesz? Najlepszym jakiego mogłem mieć.

-Dla mnie to zaszczyt.

-I dla nas również – odparła Anastazja.

Wesele trwało. Harry pił i tańczył z wszystkimi kobietami po kolei. Na szczęście większość była zamężna lub miała narzeczonego i raczej go nie podrywały. Kiedy raz się to zdarzyło, Harry szybko pobiegł po ratunek do Anastazji. Kiedy zniknęła młoda para, tańce urwały się, a mężczyźni zasiedli we własnym towarzystwie do kieliszków. Na szczęście dla Harry'ego miał obrońcę w postaci dowódcy straży Gabriela, Marcusa. Poza tym na ślubie starano się nie poruszać trudnych tematów. Powoli panowie wykruszali się spadając pod stół lub byli zabierani przez swoje żony do łóżek.

W końcu z Harrym został już tylko Marcus. Była czwarta nad ranem.

-Będzie im razem dobrze – rzucił nagle Harry.

-Na pewno. Rzeczywiście są dla siebie stworzeni. Może wreszcie Gabriel zacznie więcej odpoczywać.

-Też mam taką nadzieję.

-Ty po tych wakacjach nawet wyglądasz lepiej. Ale też powinieneś sobie kogoś znaleźć, żeby się o ciebie troszczył.

Harry tylko się uśmiechnął.

-Poszukam.

-Ja też się wkrótce żenię. Dostałem już nawet pozwolenie i mamy termin.

-Moje gratulacje – mruknął Harry, odpalając papierosa.

-Bardzo się cieszymy. I rodzina wreszcie przestała na mnie naciskać, żebym się pośpieszył. Nie wiem tylko, czy moja narzeczona będzie chciała, żebym kontynuował tak niebezpieczną pracę.

-Poproś Gabriela. Na pewno zgodzi się cię przenieść do biura. Jak tylko wyszkolisz dobrego zastępcę.

Marcus jęknął.

-Tylko że ja nie bardzo chcę kończyć z polem. Po to żyję.

-To nie kończ. Jeśli cię kocha, zrozumie.

-Tak myślisz?

-Ja to wiem.

-Dzięki za radę.

-Nie ma sprawy.

Twarz Marcusa rozjaśniła się. Rozmawiali jeszcze długo o kobietach i mężczyzna był dość zdziwiony niektórymi wywodami Harry'ego. W końcu głowy same im się osunęły i usnęli na stole.

_Stał na Wieży Astronomicznej. Ale nie był sam. Rozmawiał z kimś. Rozmawiał o sobie. Opowiadał o swoich zwyczajach, ocenach. Nawet o ulubionych posiłkach. Dlaczego mówił to komukolwiek? Wydawało mu się to jednak całkowicie normalne. Czuł złość na samego siebie. Cała scena była irracjonalna. Czuł, że zna rozmówce, ale nie mógł dostrzec jego twarzy._

_ W końcu przerwał swoją opowieść. Ktoś wydał mu parę rozkazów, których nie zrozumiał. Zszedł po schodach. Nagle jednak jego wzrok padł na okno. Nie był sobą..._

Obudził się gwałtownie. Przez salę szedł do nich Gabriel.

-Widzę, że się obudziłeś.

Harry usiłował rozluźnić napięte mięśnie. Głowa bolała go potwornie. Ledwo widział na oczy

-Już wstałeś?

-Tylko na chwilę. Zaraz wracam do łóżka. Chciałem po prostu sprawdzić co i jak, ale widzę, że nieźle daliście sobie wczoraj.

-Mam strasznego kaca. Daj mi spokój. Idę do domu.

-Kup sobie maślankę po drodze – zawołał za nim Gabriel, a Harry pokazał mu środkowego palca.

Gdy tylko doszedł do domu, padł na łóżko. Ustawił zegarek na szesnastą i poszedł spać. Śniła mu się znów bitwa. Na szczęście zanim doszedł do śmierci Syriusza, zadzwonił budzik. Udał siępod prysznic, mając przed oczyma twarz torturowanego do śmierci chłopaka.

Udało mu się zdążyć na siedemnastą. Wiedział, że to ostatnie kilka godzin, kiedy miał się widzieć z Xavierem.

-Cześć, Vier. Nie spóźniłeś się – zauważył, kiedy chłopak podszedł do niego za trzy siedemnasta.

-Wiem – przyznał i pocałował go. – Nie chcę, żebyś jechał. Sam nie chcę jechać.

-Ja też nie. I co z tego.

-Nic. Ale zróbmy dzisiaj sobie taki dzień, jakby to miał być ostatni.

I zrobili. Kino, wesołe miasteczko. Piwo, szaleństwo. Strzelanie z wiatrówki w wesołym miasteczku, które wygrał Harry. Dopiero, kiedy zegar wybił już północ wrócili na rynek.

-Rey – szepnął Xavier, całując go jak szaleniec. – Dlaczego pierwszy raz, gdy mi na kimś zależy muszę go zostawić?

-Nie wiem. Może wszystko samo się rozwiąże... Tak powiedziała Colleen. Że te sprawy, które pozornie nie mogą być rozwiązane, same znajdują szczęśliwe zakończenie. Jeśli się dostatecznie wierzy…

-Wierzysz?

-Nie mam innego wyjścia. Tylko to mi zostało.

-Jesteś mój – szepnął Xavier. – Zawsze. A ja nie tak łatwo oddaję to, co należy do mnie. Za rok. Tutaj. Pierwszego lipca. Dokładnie tego samego dnia, kiedy się spotkaliśmy. Jeżeli nie przyjdziesz, będę cię szukał. Choćby na końcu świata.

-Za rok – obiecał Harry. – Ja chciałbym...

-Nic nie jest ważne. Jesteśmy my – wymamrotał Xavier w jego usta.

W końcu udało im się pożegnać.

-Vier. Weź to – Harry wyrwał jedną kartkę ze swojego szkicownika. – To na pamiątkę.

-Zwrócę ci to za rok – odparował Xavier, biorąc kartkę.

Rysunek był kolorowy, co było nietypowe dla Harry'ego, bo zwykle rysował tylko ołówkiem. Byli tam obaj. Nad jeziorem w Szkocji. Xavier leżał na Harrym. Całowali się.

-Dziękuję – szepnął Xavier. – Oddam ci go. Obiecuję.

Pocałował chłopaka po raz ostatni.

-Do zobaczenia.

-Do zobaczenia.

Odeszli w różne strony.

Harry długo szedł w kierunku domu. Nie mógł się pogodzić z tym, że musieli się rozstać. Nagle powróciło wszystko z początku wakacji. Wszystko jakby zwiększyło swój ciężar na jego barkach.

W domu bardzo długo nie mógł zasnąć. Spakował wszystkie rzeczy. Nowe szaty, swetry, kurtki. Książki pakował sześć razy. Nie mógł się na nic zdecydować. Nie chciało mu się jeść ani pić. Znów wracał do stanu zawieszenia pomiędzy życiem a... życiem. W końcu portret powiedział do niego:

-Na twoim miejscu zabrałbym ze sobą te rzeczy, które cisnąłeś do biurka na początku wakacji.

-Kim ty w ogóle jesteś? – zapytał Harry.

-Marius Black. Zostałem wydziedziczony jakieś pięćdziesiąt lat temu z rodu Blacków.

-Za co?

-Za to, że walczyłem przeciwko Grindelwaldowi.

-Przykre – mruknął Harry.

-Z pewnością. Ale nie dla mnie. Przynajmniej byłem wierny sobie, nie?

-Ale straciłeś rodzinę.

-I zyskałem przyjaciół. Którzy kochali mnie bardziej niż cała ta rodzina.

-Czemu jest tutaj twój portret?

-Syriusz go przyniósł. Zresztą nie tylko mój. Swego wuja, Alfreda, Cedrelli, Fineasa i Isli. Wszyscy zostaliśmy wydziedziczeni lata temu. A nasze portrety były przechowywane na strychu. Ale Syriusz sobie o nas przypomniał. Walburga nie była zbytnio zadowolona.

-Ja tam się nie dziwię.

-Ale ciebie zaakceptowała.

-Nie miała wyjścia. Jestem jedyną możliwością.

-Nie. Jest jeszcze Draco Malfoy. Jest czystej krwi.

-Ale ją zdradził. Walczył przeciwko Voldemortowi w Bitwie o Hogwart. Co ważniejsze pilnował moich pleców przez krótki czas. Więc tak jakby też powinno się go wydziedziczyć.

-Racja – przyznał Marius.

Harry otworzył szufladę biurka. Pierwszym, co mu się rzuciło w oczy było zdjęcie i kopia testamentu Syriusza. Poczuł się słabo.

-Przepraszam na chwilę – mruknął do Mariusa.

Pobiegł do łazienki i zwymiotował. W ubraniu wszedł pod prysznic. Lunął strumień lodowatej wody. Drżał, a jego łzy po raz kolejny mieszały się z wodą. Już dawno nie był w takim stanie. Przed oczami stanęły mu twarze ludzi, którzy zginęli w bitwie. A potem wszystko przysłoniła twarz Syriusza. Harry'emu zdawało się, że widzi Xaviera, który śmiał się. Wyszedł po omacku spod prysznica. Łzy przesłaniały mu drogę. Dotarł do lustra. ?Na ułamek sekundy zobaczył swoją twarz. Z całej siły uderzył w lustro, które pękło na mnóstwo kawałków. Chwycił jeden z nich. Ze skaleczonej dłoni popłynęła krew. Przyłożył kawałek do nagiej skóry na ręce. Przejechał. Błogosławiony ból dał mu chwilę wyzwolenia. Z rany popłynęła obficie czerwona ciecz. Nagle wszystko przestało mieć znaczenie. Cierpiał i to pozwało zachować mu zmysły.

Położył się na mokrej, zakrwawionej podłodze. Jego oczy stały się białe.

_ Siedział za biurkiem. Przeglądał jakieś dokumenty. Nagle ktoś wszedł. Był t młody mężczyzna. Harry widział go, ale jego twarz była zamazana. Nie potrafił dostrzec szczegółów. _

_-Udało nam się. Jutro możemy wracać. Nie będą się spodziewać._

_-Moje gratulacje, synu. Wkrótce uda nam się przywrócić wszystko, co utraciliśmy. Tym razem nikt nam nie przeszkodzi. Nawet Wybraniec._

_-Wiem, tato. Wrócimy w pełnej chwale. Teraz nie ma już nawet Czarnego Pana, który mógłby nas powstrzymać._

_-Prześpij się. Kiepsko wyglądasz._

_-Dziękuję. Nie spałem dwa dni. Ale się opłacało._

_-Dobranoc, synu._

_ Mężczyzna wyszedł._

_-Wreszcie będziemy mogli zrobić to, co powinniśmy od dawna. Czarodziejski świat musi zrozumieć swój błąd._

Obudził się wyjąc z bólu. Łazienka była całkowicie zalana wodą. Krew wciąż spływała z rany. Kasłał. Mięśnie bolały go potwornie. Szarpał klatkę piersiową z bólu, zostawiając na niej małe ranki. Wił się, szaleńczo krzycząc.

W końcu udało mu się podnieść. Zszedł na dół, opierając się o ścianę. Drżącymi rękami polał ranę spirytusem, po czym położył gazę i zabandażował. Zaczęło świtać. Szybko dorzucił swoją apteczkę, zdjęcie Syriusza i całą resztę rzeczy z biurka do kufra. Usilnie starał się nie patrzeć na twarz swego ojca chrzestnego.

Wyciągnął paczkę fajek. Już dawno zaopatrzył się w cztery wagony1 drogocennej rzeczy. Przynajmniej na jakiś czas mogło mu wystarczyć.

Uporał się z ubieraniem w ciągu trzydziestu minut. Jego mięśnie wciąż nie działały po paskudnym ataku. Musiał go sam wywołać cieciem.

Założył zieloną koszulę. Siedział, rysując w nowym szkicowniku swoją wizję. Kiedyś mogła się przydać.

1Wagon – 10 paczek papierosów, sprzedawanych razem.

Zaraz wrzucę jeszcze ze dwa, żeby Wam wynagrodzić okres milczenia.


	15. Rozdział 13

Be happy. Ja jestem.

Rozdział 13

Koło dziewiątej rano usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Ręka odruchowo zacisnęła się na różdżce w kieszeni spodni. Wstał i podszedł do drzwi.

-Kto tam?

-Remus.

Harry wyciągnął różdżkę i otworzył drzwi. Remus stał przed drzwiami. Cofnął się na widok uniesionej różdżki Harry'ego.

-Powiedz mi coś, czego nie wie nikt inny – szepnął Harry, ale już gdy zobaczył mężczyznę był pewien, że to on.

-W noc, kiedy Peter uciekł, użyłeś z Hermioną zmieniacza czasu, aby uratować Syriusza.

Harry schował różdżkę i odsunął się, przepuszczając go w drzwiach.

-Wejdź.

-Dobrze się czujesz, Harry? Wszystko w porządku? Wiesz, że nie mogłem tutaj być.

-Wiem. Wszystko w porządku – powiedział spokojnym głosem, a w myślach dodał: _Nic nie jest w porządku._

-To jak gotowy do drogi?

-Jasne. Zniosę tylko kufer i możemy ruszać.

Nagle Remus złapał go za ramię i Harry ujrzał obrazy. Mężczyzna kłócił się z Dumbledorem o pojechanie na Grimmauld Place, pomagał Snape'owi przenosić kamienie, wymęczony leżał nagi po przemianie w wilkołaka. Harry poczuł wielki ból, który promieniował z mężczyzny.

Odwrócił się, żeby napotkać smutne, brązowe oczy mężczyzny.

-Przepraszam, Harry, że nie mogłem tu być. Mi też go brakuje – wyszeptał.

-Wiem. Dałem sobie radę – Harry próbował się krzywo uśmiechnąć, ale nie wyszło mu to.

Zdjął rękę Remusa z ramienia i zniósł kufer. Po kilkunastu minutach stali już przed odbudowanym Hogwartem. Jednak Harry jakoś nie umiał się cieszyć z powrotu do jedynego domu, jaki miał.

-Możesz się teraz rozpakować, ale dziś wszyscy nauczyciele jedzą wspólną kolację i Dumbledore chciał, żebyś na niej był.

Harry kiwnął głową.

-Hasło do pokoju wspólnego Gryfindoru to _Zwycięstwo._

Harry ponownie skinął głową.

-Wpadnę do ciebie, żeby pomóc ci wybrać ubranie.

-Dobrze – wymamrotał wreszcie chłopak.

Szybko, niemal mechanicznie skręcając w kolejne korytarze doszedł do wieży. Cisnął kufer w kąt i rzucił się na łóżko. Otworzył szkicownik.

Na pierwszej stronie był Hogwart. Narysował go jeszcze w trzeciej klasie. Nocą. Zrobił to nawet kredkami, więc kolory były doskonale widoczne. Delikatne odcienie i absolutny spokój zamku. Tylko jedna sowa odfruwała w dal.

Następne rysunki przedstawiały Hogwart, lekcje, korytarze. Były portrety Dumbledore'a, McGonagall, jego przyjaciół, a nawet ślizgonów na czele z Malfoy'em i profesorem Snapem.

Otworzył okno i zapalił papierosa. Wolał, żeby Remus się nie dowiedział o tym nałogu. Szybko przerzucał kolejne rysunki. Hipogryfy, wybuchające kociołki. Cudowna codzienność Hogwartu. Na końcu szkicownika było jednak coś innego. On, Xavier. Szkocja. Colleen i jej przyjaciele. Wszystko to, co kiedyś dawało mu nadzieję i wytchnienie. Teraz to samo dawało tylko tęsknotę i ból. Zatopił się we wspomnieniach. O Bitwie, Syriuszu i Xavierze. W rysunkach, które trzymał był jakiś melancholijny spokój, pogodzenie się ze wszystkim. W tych, które rysował tamtego ranka, była desperacja, ból i pragnienie zapomnienia.

Nie zauważył upływu czasu. Dopiero kiedy usłyszał pukanie Remusa, jego zamyślenie minęło. Mężczyzna wszedł do pokoju.

-Nie rozpakowałeś się jak widzę? Mogę? – zapytał wskazując na szkicownik.

-Nie – mruknął Harry. – Znaczy kiedyś ci pokażę, ale nie dzisiaj.

-Jak chcesz. Pokażesz mi swoje ubrania?

-Jasne – Harry otworzył kufer i wyciągnął z niego stertę spodni, szat i bluz.

Remus obejrzał dokładnie wszystko.

-Myślę, że ta szata będzie najlepsza – powiedział w końcu.

Była czarna ze srebrnymi guzikami. Elegancka, ale nie było w niej przesady. Harry skinął głową. Odwrócił się i wszedł do łazienki. Musiał poprawić bandaż, ale szybko uporał się z przebraniem.

Remus czekał na niego, ale nie dotknął nawet szkicownika. Doskonale wiedział, że jeżeli to zrobi Harry nigdy by mu nie wybaczył.

-Jestem gotowy – wymamrotał chłopak, wychodząc z łazienki.

Remus popatrzył na niego. Harry wyglądał w ubraniu całkiem dobrze. Jedynym, co stanowiło problem była jego przeraźliwa wręcz chudość.

Zeszli na dół w milczeniu. Dumbledore już na nich czekał.

-Mój drogi chłopcze. Mam nadzieję, że odpocząłeś trochę od ludzi i naszego świata?

-Dzień dobry, dyrektorze. Odpocząłem.

-Harry, nie gniewasz się na mnie za to, że musiałem cię wysłać samego na Grimmauld Place?

-Nie, dyrektorze.

-Bardzo się cieszę.

Weszli do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie na podeście był ustawiony jeden okrągły stół. Siedziało już przy nim większość nauczycieli. Jedynym nieobecnym był Severus Snape.

-Witamy, panie Potter. Jak tam wakacje? – od razu zapytała McGonagall.

-Bardzo dobrze – mruknął Harry.

Jakoś nikt nie chciał poruszać tematów związanych z bitwą, a Dumbledore zaczął się rozwodzić nad drobnymi zmianami poczynionymi podczas odbudowy zamku. Harry nie jadł. Remus nałożył mu na talerz jakieś jedzenie, ale nie czuł się głodny.

-Dlaczego nie jesz, drogi chłopcze? – zapytał go w końcu Dumbledore.

Harry nie zdołał jednak odpowiedzieć, gdyż w tym momencie do Sali wszedł Severus Snape.

-Dwadzieścia pięć minut spóźnienia – zauważyła profesor McGonagall.

Profesor Flitwick sięgnął do kieszeni i podał jej kilkanaście monet.

-Witam – powiedział Snape i usiadł między McGonagall a Flitwickiem. – Ile przegrałeś?

-15.

Snape popatrzył na niego z wyższością.

-Czy ciebie, Severusie, ktokolwiek oduczy kiedykolwiek spóźniania się przy każdej okazji? – zapytał Dumbledore, patrząc na niego z naganą.

-Raczej nie – mruknął Remus, uśmiechając się lekko.

Harry na to wszystko prawie w ogóle nie zwracał uwagi. Siedział zamyślony.

-Panie Potter, mam nadzieję, że przygotował pan przemówienie na wręczanie odznaczeń? – zapytała go profesor McGonagall.

-Przemówienie? – powtórzył Harry. – Nie.

-Jak to? Wie pan, że to już wkrótce? Radzę się za to zabrać.

-Pan Potter jak zawsze olewa swoje obowiązki, czyż nie? – zadrwił Severus Snape.

-Pewnie tak – ku zdumieniu wszystkich Harry zgodził się ze swoim profesorem.

-Harry, dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał profesor Dumbledore.

-Znakomicie – padła odpowiedź.

-Może wreszcie zmądrzał – głos Severusa Snape'a ociekał wprost sarkazmem.

Reszta kolacji minęła przy ironicznych uwagach Snape'a, kierowanych pod adresem Harry'ego, który właściwie w ogóle nie reagował. W końcu Remus podniósł się z miejsca.

-Harry, chciałbym żebyś wpadł do mnie jutro jak wstaniesz i zjesz śniadanie. Chciałem omówić z tobą testament Syrisza, dobrze?

Harry skinął głową.

Remus odprowadził go do samej wieży.

-W wakacje nie ma godziny policyjnej, ale lepiej by było gdybyś nie włóczył się po zamku, dobrze?

-Nie ma problemu. Nie będę.

Noc była dla Harry'ego bardzo ciężka. Nie mógł spać, a za każdym razem, gdy zamykał oczy widział Syriusza albo toczącą się głowę Voldemorta albo twarz dzieciaka.

W tym samym czasie kiedy Harry rzucał się po łóżku, wstając co jakiś czas, żeby zapalić papierosa, w gabinecie Dumbledore'a odbywało się spotkanie.

-I co sądzicie?

-Jest beznadziejnie – orzekł od razu Severus.

-Na jakiej podstawie tak uważasz? – zaoponowała McGonagall.

-Potter przez całą kolację nie zareagował nawet na mój jeden docinek. Na ogół wykłóca się o wszystko. Teraz nawet nie słuchał naszej konwersacji. Nie zainteresował go fakt zakładów o moje spóźnienia. Wniosek nasuwa się sam.

-Zgadzam się z Severusem – stwierdził Dumbledore. – Rzeczywiście jest źle. Ale nie wyczułem żadnych zaburzeń mocy. Wręcz przeciwnie. Wydaje się ona bardziej ustabilizowana niż wcześniej, a to jest dobry znak.

-Dobry znak? On jest załamany, o ile nie złamany. Jeśli zechcesz odrobinę cofnąć się pamięcią wstecz, to nadal nie wiemy, gdzie był w czasie dwóch tygodni przed bitwą – odparł Severus.

-Wszyscy mamy co do tego podejrzenia, Severusie, ale pan Potter raczej nie zgodzi się nam o tym opowiedzieć.

-Co tylko potwierdza nasze podejrzenia, Filiusie.

-Muszę przyznać rację Severusowi – włączyła się McGonagall.

-Z Hogwartu nie znika się ot tak – przerwała dywagację Pomona Sprout. – Co raczej przesądza sprawę. Sam przecież nie zwiał, nie?

-Raczej – przytaknął Filius.

-Nie możemy na niego naciskać – odezwał się milczący dotąd Remus. – Jeżeli to zrobimy zamknie się jeszcze bardziej niż obecnie.

-Remus ma rację. Na razie trzeba go obserwować. Nie pomożemy mu wtrącając się do jego osobistych spraw. Trzeba mu pokazać, że może na nas liczyć, że nie jest sam – orzekł Albus.

-W takim razie, skoro doszliśmy już do konsensusu, ja wracam do domu – Severus wstał ze swojego miejsca.

Nauczyciele powoli postąpili za jego przykładem i rozeszli się. Jedynymi osobami, które pozostały w pomieszczeniu był Remus i Dumbledore.

-Uważasz, że to się uda? – zapytał Lupin.

-Nie, ale liczę na to, że Harry ożywi się po początku roku.

-Mam nadzieję, że masz rację – szepnął Remus i wyszedł.

-Ja też, drogi chłopcze. Ja też – wymamrotał Dumbledore do pustych ścian.

Już koło szóstej rano, Harry wstał z łóżka. Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobił było zapalenie papierosa.

Skończył i wszedł do łazienki. Wysokie lustro przywitało jego półnagą postać.

-Co Xavier we mnie widział? – szepnął do siebie.

Jego ciało pokryte było bliznami. Długie, nierówne sztychy na rękach i ramionach. Małe, wąziutkie na klatce piersiowej. I długie, proste kreski na całych plecach. Był przeraźliwie chudy, choć i tak było lepiej niż przed poznaniem Xaviera. Po jego policzku stoczyła się łza na wspomnienie przyjaciela, kochanka, chłopaka. Chciał się odwrócić, ale ponownie zobaczył swoje oczy. I ta przeraźliwa pustka, twarz Syriusza. Złamał się ponownie.

Kiedy udało mu się opanować, ubrał się i sprzątną łazienkę. W swojej ukochanej koszulce Nirvany i ze szkicownikiem pod pachą ruszył przez korytarze do gabinetu Dumbledore'a.

Hogwart witał się z nim tak samo jak każdego dnia. Słyszał jego szept tak jak setki razy wcześniej. Tak samo jak zawsze widział pulsującą w nim magię, która płynęła i wirowała. Była słabsza niż ostatnim razem, ale jakby trochę radośniejsza. Starała się go ukoić w bólu. Magia czy zamek – nie wiedział tak naprawdę. Ale widział, że Hogwart zawsze go przyjmie.

Doszedł do chimery i uświadomił sobie, że nie zna hasła.

-Mógłbyś mnie wpuścić zamku? Ja muszę się dostać do dyrektora. Proszę.

Chimera przez chwilę się nie ruszała, lecz kiedy już miał zacząć myśleć o możliwym haśle, odskoczyła w bok.

-Dziękuje – powiedział w przestrzeń.

Powoli wszedł po schodach i stanął przed drzwiami. Uniósł rękę i zapukał.

-Proszę – dobiegło z wewnątrz.

Harry pociągną klamkę i otworzył drzwi. Okrągły pokój był niezwykle jasny. Minęła chwila zanim chłopak przyzwyczaił się do światła.

-Witaj, Harry – za biurkiem siedział Albus Dumbledore.

-Dzień dobry – mruknął Harry.

-Siadaj, drogi chłopcze. Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać, a potem dołączy do nas prawnik, który opiekował się majątkiem przez ostatnie kilka lat od czasu śmierci Walburgi. Oczekiwano śmierci Syriusza Blacka, aby móc przekazać wszystko rodzinie. Ale w obliczu tego, że został uniewinniony, jego testament nabrał mocy. Czytałeś go chociaż?

Harry pokręcił głową.

-Zaparzyć ci herbaty?

-Nie, dziękuję – na samą myśl żołądek Harry'ego zaczął się buntować.

Dumbledore popatrzył na niego uważnie.

-Dobrze, więc Syriusz zapisał niemal wszystko tobie. Remus dostał też sporą część i mieszkanie w Galasgow, ale ty dostałeś firmy, aktywa i tak dalej.

-Firmy, aktywa?

-Rodzina Blacków była bardzo bogata. Obłędnie wręcz. Zresztą Potterowie też nie mieli mało pieniędzy.

-Czy ten prawnik to pewny człowiek?

-To zależy jak patrzysz na prawników. Ale tak. Zresztą jeśli będziesz chciał możesz zatrudnić innego.

Harry skinął głową.

-Tutaj jest spis twoich ważniejszych rzeczy.

Harry wziął pergamin, który podał mu Dumbledore. Było na nim bardzo dużo różnych rzeczy, ale Harry'emu nie bardzo chciało się czytać.

-Zaraz będzie tutaj twój prawnik – oznajmił Dumbledore, a Harry właśnie wyczuł, że magia w kominku zawirowała.

W pokoju stanął mężczyzna około trzydziestki. O czarnych, równiuteńko ostrzyżonych włosach i krótkiej bródce.

-Profesorze Dumbledore, Haroldzie.

-Ethelu – Harry wstał i podał mu rękę. – Nie sądziłem, że zajmujesz się majątkami czysto krwistych rodów.

-Tylko dwoma. Twoim i Dracona Malfoy'a. Powiedzmy, że są na świecie tacy ludzie, którzy najbardziej ze wszystkiego troszczą się o pieniądze. Są i tacy, którzy najbardziej troszczą się o rodzinę.

-Nie sądziłem, że panowie się znają – powiedział zdziwiony Dumbledore.

-Stare dzieje. Właściwie przypadek – wyjaśnił Ethel.

-Zostawię panów – oznajmił dyrektor i wyszedł.

Tymczasem Harry zastanawiał się, jakim cudem Gabrielowi, czy raczej jego ojcu, udało się doprowadzić do tego, by jego kancelaria prawnicza zajmowała się największymi majątkami w czarodziejskiej Anglii. Z Ethelem Grafedem, szefem tej kancelarii, który siedział obok niego, Harry pił wódkę na ślubie Gabriela.

-Chętnie posłucham tej historii, ale raczej innym razem.

-Zajmujemy się prowadzeniem majątku Blacków od czasów śmierci Oriona Blacka. Jak do tej pory szło nam bardzo dobrze – i Ethel Grafed zaczął omawiać statystyki i wszelkie sukcesy i niepowodzenia ostatnich dziesięciu lat. – To by było na tyle – uznał po niemal godzinie wykładu.

-I czego oczekujesz ode mnie? – zapytał Harry.

-Pełnomocnictw, przedłużenia umowy z kancelarią i paru podpisów o przyjęciu spadku i tak dalej. Oczywiście jeżeli chcesz, abyśmy pozostali na twych usługach.

-Daj mi pióro i pokaż, gdzie mam podpisać.

Szybko wypełnił wszystkie dokumenty.

-I nie chciałbym zostać oszukany, Ethel.

-A ja nie chciałby cię oszukać. Jest to zdecydowanie mało opłacalne z twoją rodziną – mruknął cicho mężczyzna. – Pożegnaj ode mnie profesora Dumbledore'a. I przekaż moje pozdrowienia profesorowi Snape'owi.

-Chcesz, żeby mnie zabił?

-Dasz sobie radę – i Ethel wkroczył w zielone płomienie kominka.


	16. Mała obietnica  przeprosiny

Cześć wszystkim!

Wiem, że aktualizacji nie było dłuuugo. Obiecuję, że się za nią zabiorę wreszcie w tą niedzielę. Moje życie polega (niestety) na kalejdoskopowych zmianach, które następują w bardzo, bardzo, bardzo krótkich odstępach czasu. Dodatkowo dochodzi studia i robota, co zajmuje mniej więcej 17-18 godzin dziennie (najczęściej weekendy są w to wliczone). To powoduje, że czasami nie ma tych aktualizacji. Szczęśliwie, od końca listopada kończę pracę i obiecuję, że zakończę to opowiadanie. A także kiedyś napiszę do niego squel, który kołacze się na tyłach mojej głowy i przypomina o sobie co jakiś czas. Jak tylko skończę czytać „Sto lat samotności" i „W poszukiwaniu straconego czasu", które trochę zaburzają moją obecną twórczość, będę pisać dalej. Rozdziały następne wrzucę szybciej, oczywiście. Jak tylko oddadzą mi komputer z naprawy (czyli do niedzieli na pewno się wyrobię).

Pozdrawiam,

bej, leń patentowany, olewus itd.

Kaldus


	17. Rozdział 14

Hej,

nie mam żadnego usprawiedliwienie na tak długie pozostawienie tego ff bez aktualizacji, wiele się działo w moim życiu różnych rzeczy, dobrych i złych, ale trudno znaleźć mi wymówkę na brak czasu na wrzucenie kilku stron. Przepraszam Was i mam nadzieję, że nie będziecie na mnie za bardzo wkurzeni.

NigrumLotus: wojna zostawia ślady, nie w moim stylu jest słodki epilog Rowling

saratella: na historię poznania Gabriela będzie trzeba jeszcze trochę poczekać i spoko nie będzie żadnych pomysłów w stylu Godryka/Salazara/etc., nie mój styl, poza tym to idiotyczne

K.

Rozdział 14

Przez resztę tygodnia Harry praktycznie nie wychodził z wieży. Kilka razy Remus wyciągnął go na posiłek, którego i tak nie zjadł. Pisał przemówienie, rysował i miał wizje, które również rysował. Nie były one zbyt istotne i zwykle dotyczyły najbliższej przeszłości lub teraźniejszości. W jednej z takich wizji zobaczył Narcyzę Malfoy w ciąży. Co najśmieszniejsze ojcem był Severus Snape. Harry w swoim szkicowniku notował każdy odbiegający od normy sen lub koszmar.

Praktycznie nie wychodził z pokoju. Nie ruszył się również na ucztę otwierającą rok szkolny, mimo że Remus błagał go niemal, żeby poszedł. Harry nie miał na to ochoty.

Remus poszedł sam tylko po to, by wysłuchiwać ironicznych uwag Snape'a o jego podopiecznym.

Około 22 do pokoju przybyli jego koledzy na czele z Hermioną.

-Haroldzie Jamesie Potterze. Jak śmiałeś nie stawić się na ucztę? I olać mnie zupełnie?

Harry zeskoczył z łóżka, a jego oczy się na chwilę rozjaśniły.

-Hermiona! –powiedział.

Dziewczyna przytuliła go mocno, powodując że sceny z ostatnich dwóch miesięcy zalały Harry'ego. Ból, rozpacz, powolna nauka i frustracja spowodowana powolnymi postępami.

-Wyglądasz wspaniale – powiedział.

-Za to ty fatalnie. Jesteś zdecydowanie za chudy.

-Kolejna się znalazła.

Hermiona parsknęła śmiechem.

-Remus usiłował w ciebie wmuszać jedzenie?

Harry kiwnął głową.

-Cieszę się, że cię widzę. Ale pogadamy rano.

-Dobrze. Dobrej nocy, Hermiono.

-I tobie też, Harry.

Przytuliła się do niego jeszcze raz i wyszła powoli, utykając.

-Wiesz stary, że przeniósł się do nas syn Snape'a – powiedział mu Seamus. – Oczywiście Tiara przydzieliła go do Slytherinu.

Harry popatrzył na kolegę. Miał on niemal tak samo udręczony wzrok jak Harry.

-Widzę, że tobie też udały się wakacje.

Seamus skinął głową.

-Tak samo jak Neville'owi i Deanowi.

Harry popatrzył na chłopców. Byli ewidentnie zmęczeni, a z ich oczu wyzierała rozpacz.

-No to czekają nas fajne noce – wymamrotał Harry i rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające.

Rano oczywiście Harry oznajmił Seamusaowi i Neville'owi, że nie zamierza wstać.

-Harry, ale musisz. Szkoła się dziś zaczyna – poinformował go Dean.

-Nie ma mowy. Nie ruszam się nigdzie.

Trójka kolegów popatrzyła po sobie i zbiegli do Wielkiej Sali jak szaleni.

-Hermiona! – zawołał od progu Neville. – Musisz coś zrobić. Harry nie chce wstać z łóżka.

Słyszała to oczywiście cała sala, łącznie z nauczycielami.

-Jak widać Potter znów użala się nad sobą – zadrwił Snape.

-Severusie, ten chłopak nie miał rodziny, a teraz stracił człowieka, który naprawdę wiele dla niego znaczył. Mógłbyś być milszy. Poza tym wziął udział w bitwie, która nie jednego załamała. Nawet twoi Ślizgoni wyglądają fatalnie – warknęła McGonagall.

-Ale wszyscy siedzą na swoich miejscach – zauważył Snape.

-Bo większość z nich ma rodzinę – odparował Dumbledore. – A Harry z powodów, o których wiesz, musiał siedzieć sam w miejscu, które przypominało mu Syriusza.

Snape zamilkł, a tymczasem panna Granger weszła do dormitorium szóstego roku.

-Harry masz wstać natychmiast.

-Nie chcę.

-Wiem, ale musisz. Mamy pierwsze eliksiry, a, jak myślisz, co powie Snape, jak ciebie nie będzie?

-Na pewno, że jestem mięczakiem i użalam się nad sobą.

-Właśnie.

-Wisi mi to.

-Harry musisz wstać. Dla Syriusza. Dla twoich rodziców. Pana Weasley'a i całej reszty, która zginęła. Nie możesz się poddać. Musisz walczyć, żeby ich śmierć nabrała sensu.

Harry uniósł się na rękach i chwycił paczkę papierosów.

-Chcesz?

Hermiona sięgnęła po papierosa. Zapalili.

-Powinniśmy to rzucić – powiedziała.

-Tylko to utrzymuje mnie jeszcze przy zdrowych zmysłach.

-Mnie też – przyznała dziewczyna. – To jest twój plan.

Harry wziął go od dziewczyny.

-Więc jednak nie jest tak dobrze jak twierdziłeś?

-Było. Dopóki nie wróciłem.

-Harry, chcę żebyś wiedział, że to nie jest twoja wina. Syriusz by cię nie winił, ja także nie zamierzam tego nigdy zrobić. Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, Harry. My wiedzieliśmy, że możemy tam zginąć.

Hermiona zgasiła papierosa i wyszła. Harry wstał. Wskoczył pod prysznic i ubrał się Oczywiście był już spóźniony. Szybko zbiegł po schodach do lochów. W połowie drogi zadźwięczał dzwonek. Był już prawie w klasie, gdy nagle z bocznego korytarza wyszedł chłopak w szatach Slytherinu. Harry zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Chłopak spojrzał na niego i ich oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku. Naprzeciwko stał Xavier.

-Rey?

-Vier?

Ułamek sekundy później Harry został przyciśnięty do ściany, a usta penetrował mu język chłopaka. Wplótł ręce w jego włosy i odpowiedział na pocałunek. Ręka Xaviera zjechała na jego udo, a druga wsunęła się pod koszulę. Harry czuł podniecenie chłopaka i swoje własne.

W końcu Xavier przerwał pocałunek i zaborczo objął Harry'ego.

-Nie wspominałeś, że nazywasz się Potter – wyszeptał.

-A ty że jesteś synem mojego _ulubionego_ nauczyciela.

-Nie sądziłem, że to nazwisko cokolwiek ci powie. Chciałem mieć cię choć przez kilka chwil.

-A ja chciałem mieć kogoś, kto by mnie poznał, a nie oceniał po nazwisku.

Xavier pocałował go ponownie, tym razem delikatnie i powoli.

-Jesteś mój. A Snape'owie zawsze zatrzymują to, co należy do nich.

Harry otrząsnął się.

-Właśnie. Eliksiry – jęknął. – Spóźniłem się. Twój ojciec obedrze mnie ze skóry. I nie możemy tam wejść razem.

-Dlaczego?

-Jestem Gryfonem, Vier. To zawsze był wystarczający powód. A poza tym nazywam się Potter. To prawie historyczna nienawiść. Lepiej, żeby nie dowiedział się na razie o tym wszystkim.

-Ale...

-Posłuchaj mnie, Vier. Lepiej, żeby nikt się nie dowiedział. Przynajmniej na razie. Zresztą sam zobaczysz. Zaraz. Pogadamy wieczorem, dobra?

-Ja... dobrze. Ale wieczorem omówimy wszystko?

-Tak. Do tego czasu powinieneś zrozumieć, dlaczego nie możemy pozwolić, żeby ktoś się dowiedział.

-Ale gdzie się spotkamy?

-Na siódmym piętrze. Przy schodach, po kolacji, zgoda?

Xavier skinął głową.

-Idź pierwszy. Mnie i tak nic nie pomoże.

-Rey. Ja... strasznie się cieszę. Nie umiem nawet tego wyrazić.

-Wiem. Ja też. Ale idź. Chyba, że chcesz, żebym został przerobiony na składniki eliksirów.

Xavier wszedł do sali, a chwilę po nim Harry. Zdumiał go przydział partnerów z ławki. Hermiona siedziała z Malfoy'em. A Terry Boot z Zabinim.

-Widzę, że panowie wreszcie nas zaszczycili swoją obecnością – zadrwił Severus Snape. – Skoro tak, to usiądziecie razem w pierwszej ławce. Panie Potter, za spóźnienie 50 punktów od Gryfindoru i szlaban jutro o dwudziestej. Ze mną.

-Oczywiście, profesorze.

Xavier popatrzył zdumiony, ale nikt nie zareagował na tak nieuczciwe potraktowanie ich obu. Usiadł obok Harry'ego, którego wzrok doskonale oddawał słowa: _a nie mówiłem_.

-Skoro panowie już usiedli, to może pan Potter powie nam o właściwościach ludzkiej krwi.

-Nie znam odpowiedzi na to pytanie – wymamrotał Harry.

Xavier i Hermiona od razu się zgłosili.

-Nie zna pan? Jaka szkoda. Właśnie stracił pan kolejne dziesięć punktów. A może wie pan co oznacza nazwa eliksiry kolektywne?

-Nie wiem.

-I kolejne dziesięć punktów. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, panie Potter, to nawet morderstwo i nagroda za specjalne zasługi dla szkoły pana nie uratuje.

W tym momencie Harry poczuł, że Xavier się podnosi. Szybko złapał go pod ławką za rękę.

-Więc, panie Potter uświadomię pana, że eliksiry kolektywne waży się w dwie osoby, a do ich uwożenia głównym składnikiem jest zawsze krew przynajmniej jednego z warzycieli. O ile można powiedzieć o panu takie szumne słowo – wszyscy Ślizgoni zachichotali.

Xavier zauważył, że wszyscy zapisują, więc on sam też chwycił pióro i zaczął notować.

-Jak widać uważa pan, panie Potter, że bycie bohaterem zwalnia pana z obowiązków. Zapewniam, że nie. Nie wiem, jakim cudem zdał pan SUM-y, ale może być pan pewien, że jeżeli nie będzie pan spełniał moich oczekiwań, nawet pańskie nazwisko nie powstrzyma mnie przed wyrzuceniem pana – tym razem słychać było chichot, ale jednocześnie kilka osób szeptało buntowniczo.

Lekcja potoczyła się dalej zgodnie ze znanym schematem. Snape przepytał wszystkich i postawił im oceny, dodatkowo robiąc komentarze do stanu wiedzy Harry'ego, który siedział i gapił się w ścianę. W pewnym momencie poczuł rękę Xaviera na swoim udzie. Delikatnie masował je, rozluźniając napięcie buzujące w Harrym. Na koniec Snape oznajmił:

-Od dzisiaj będziecie pracować razem w ławkach nad projektami i wypracowaniami z eliksirów. Radzę wam szybko wybrać temat pracy semestralnej. I nie radzę się migać. Nieważne z kim zostaliście usadzeni.

Kolejna lekcja – transmutacja - były zdecydowanie spokojniejsze. Xavier siedział z Draconem, a Harry z Hermioną. Poznawali zakres materiału do omówienia i zaczęli mówić o teorii zaklęć powodujących znikanie.

Harry rozluźnił się trochę, ale wiedział, że czeka go jeszcze poważna rozmowa z Xavierem. Syn Snape'a. Tego by nie podejrzewał. Nigdy. A jednak... Ten chłopak wyciągnął go z otchłani. I mógł to zrobić po raz drugi.

Nie poszedł na lunch. Nie miał ochoty jeść. Wolny okres spędził na czytaniu książek o zabezpieczeniach. Na kolacji też się nie pojawił. W końcu za dziesięć dziewiętnasta stał przy schodach na siódmym piętrze.

Dwadzieścia minut później pojawił się Xavier.

-Cześć, Rey – wyszeptał obejmując go. – Cały dzień marzyłem o tym, by móc być znów z tobą.

-Vier. Chodźmy. Lepiej, żeby nas nikt nie zobaczył.

Szybko przeszedł trzy razy wzdłuż jednej ściany. Xavier patrzył na niego ze zdumieniem, dopóki nie pojawiły się drzwi.

-To jest Pokój Życzeń – wyjaśnił spokojnie Harry. – Wystarczy, że trzy razy przejdziesz trzy razy przy tej ścianie, myśląc intensywnie o tym, co ci potrzebne, a pokój ci to da.

-Świetne.

Weszli do pokoju, a Harry zamknął drzwi. W środku był kominek, kanapa, kilka szaf z książkami, mały stolik. Podłoga była drewniana i leżał na niej dywan. W rogu stał gramofon, a obok były ułożone płyty.

-To jest genialne, Rey. O czym pomyślałeś?

-O miejscu, w którym moglibyśmy porozmawiać i posiedzieć.

Xavier chwycił go za rękę, a Harry mimowolnie syknął z bólu. Chłopak gwałtownie spojrzał w oczy czarnowłosemu i szybko podciągnął jego rękaw. Gdy ujrzał zakrwawiony bandaż, zapytał:

-Rey, dlaczego do diabła to znowu zrobiłeś?

Przyciągnął go do siebie, wciąż powtarzając _dlaczego._

-Wyciągnąłeś mnie z dna, Vier. A potem, nagle, spadłem tam z powrotem.

Xavier gładził Harry'ego po plecach. Szybko pociągnął go za sobą na kanapę, nie przestając tulić chłopaka.

W milczeniu Xavier przeczesywał włosy Harry'ego, drugą ręką tuląc go jak najbliżej siebie.

-Jesteś mój. Ja nie oddaje, tego co moje – szeptał.

Powoli obaj się uspokajali.

-Mój ojciec zawsze taki jest? – zapytał nagle Xavier.

-Czasami – przyznał ostrożnie Harry.

-To znaczy, że zawsze. Dlaczego?

-Już ci mówiłem. To niemal odwieczna wojna, a mój ojciec znęcał się nad twoim w szkole.

-To nie znaczy...

-Gdyby nie chodziło o mnie nic byś nie zrobił, prawda?

-Oczywiście, że nie.

-Więc nie przejmuj się. Całe życie tak było. Przyzwyczaiłem się.

-Ale ja nie. Pomogę ci w eliksirach, żebyś radził sobie lepiej na lekcjach. I tak musimy razem pracować nad projektem.

-Zrobiłbyś to? A praca ze mną będzie dla ciebie katorgą.

-Oczywiście. Ojcu na złość, zawsze. A praca na pewno nie będzie katorgą.

-Ale rozumiesz już dlaczego nie powinniśmy nic mówić?

-Rozumiem, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że tego nienawidzę. Kiedyś wykrzyczę to z najwyższej wieży jaka tutaj jest.

-A potem ktoś nas zabije, ale nie przejmujmy się tym.

Xavier pochylił się i go pocałował. Powoli zaczął mu rozpinać mu koszulę. Harry wplótł rękę w jego włosy. Zsunęli się na podłogę. Xavier badał rękami każdy fragment ciała Harry'ego. Metodycznie, lizał i całował jego skórę. Powolny seks, tak różny od tego w czasie wakacji. Teraz mieli wieczność. A przynajmniej jej fragment. Nie musieli się śpieszyć.

Dochodząc Harry jak zwykle zasyczał.

-Już wiem, czemu zawsze mi się wydawało, że słyszę syk w czasie seksu z tobą – wymamrotał Xavier po kilku minutach.

-Jest to raczej nie do zmiany.

-Wiem, ale mi to nie przeszkadza. Wręcz przeciwnie. Przydałoby się jakieś łóżko.

W tym momencie pokój się trochę zmienił, a w rogu pojawiło się duże, zasłane łóżko. Xavier machnął różdżką, sprzątając bałagan, który zrobili.

Położyli się obok siebie na łóżku. Xavier objął Harry'ego.

-Prawdziwe łóżko. Nie to co namiot – wymamrotał. – Nie będą się dziwili, że cię nie ma?

-Będą. Ale rano im powiem, że chciałem pobyć przez chwilę sam.

-Sam... straszny z ciebie kłamca. A Draco mówił, że Gryfoni nie kłamią.

-Draco to twój kuzyn?

-Tak. Właściwie teraz to już oficjalnie brat. Ale nie musisz się przejmować. Znamy się tak długo, że doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie należy ruszać tego, co jest moje.

-Jesteś strasznie zaborczy.

-To akurat mam po ojcu. Dobranoc, Rey.

-Dobranoc.

Obaj zasnęli wyjątkowo szybko.

_Siedział z Xavierem na oknie w Hogwarcie. Chłopak jadł jabłko, a on przerzucał jakiś podręcznik. Czuł, że coś jest nie tak. Magia zamku była niespokojna, jakby zdenerwowana. Przepływała przez niego nieregularnymi falami. Tak samo jak za czasów Voldemorta. _

_-Czemu się denerwujesz? – szepnął nagle. _

_-Coś nie tak?_

_-Zamek jest nerwowy. Nie był taki od dawna. A konkretnie od śmierci Voldemorta. To mi się nie podoba._

_-Jak to zamek się denerwuje? – zdumiał się Xavier._

_ Harry chwycił go za rękę i chłopak zobaczył wszystko oczyma kochanka._

_-Wow – szepnął. – Ty tak to widzisz?_

_-Od zawsze tak widziałem. Zamek jest niespokojny, jakby przeczuwał coś złego. Bardzo złego. _

_-Ale co?_

_-Nie wiem i on też nie. Jest ktoś, kto chce kontynuować dzieło Voldemrta, tylko nie możemy go znaleźć._

_-Nie możemy?_

_-Mam kilku przyjaciół, którzy są niechętni wszelkim zaburzeniom równowagi. Kiedyś ci ich przedstawię._

_ Odpłynął w ciemność._

Obudził się nagle. Jego mięśnie były napięte. Przez chwilę nie pamiętał gdzie się znajduje. Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że jest w łóżku z Xavierem Snape'm, co prawdopodobnie wpakuje go do grobu, ale nie zamierzał się tym przejmować. Nagle poczuł, że ramiona Xaviera przesuwają się po jego klatce piersiowej.

-Śpij, Rey. Jak nie będziesz się wysypiał, zamęczysz się – usłyszał senny głos kochanka.

Mięśnie Harry'ego powoli się rozluźniły, a on sam zapadł w sen.

Oczywiście zaspali. Harry obudził się i Xaviera koszmarem o ósmej piętnaście.

-Cholera. Oczywiście zaspaliśmy – jęknął.

Zerwali się z łóżka. Xavier przyciągnął Harry'ego do siebie i pocałował.

-'Dobry, Rey.

Szybko naciągnęli na siebie spodnie i koszule. Po czym pocałowali się znowu.

-I radzę ci zjeść dzisiaj. Doskonale wiem, że wczoraj nie wziąłeś nic do ust.

-Jasne. Moje życie jest nieproporcjonalnie lepsze od wczorajszego ranka. Tęskniłem.

-Ja też.

Szybko wyszli. Harry pobiegł do wieży. Zarzucił na siebie szatę. W biegu nie zdążył zawiązać krawata i pozapinać wszystkich guzików. Wobec czego, kiedy wszedł do Wielkiej Sali doskonale było widać koszulkę _Nirvany_, w którą był ubrany. Xaviera jeszcze nie było. Usiadł koło Hermiony.

-Gdzieś ty był?

-Zaspałem.

-Zaspałeś? – zdumiał się Seamus.

-Tak jakby.

-A całą noc to gdzie się włóczyłeś? Bo do wieży nie wróciłeś – zapytała Hermiona, zapinając mu guziki koszuli.

-Potrzebowałem trochę czasu dla siebie – i ku zdumieniu wszystkich, na czele z gronem pedagogicznym, nałożył sobie na talerz jajecznicę.

Hermiona zawiązała mu krawat, kiedy Severus Snape powiedział:

-Chyba właśnie rozwiązał się nasz problem.

-Ciekawe dlaczego? – zastanowiła się McGonagall. – Tak głęboka depresja nie znika z dnia na dzień bez przyczyny.

-Pewnie kiedyś się dowiemy – uznał Dumbledore. – Ważne, że jest w widocznie lepszym stanie.


	18. Rozdział 15

**Rozdział 15 Wyjątki z pamiętników Dracona Malfoy'a**

_30 czerwca 1996 roku_

_Nienawidzę siebie. Tego jak bardzo słaby jestem. Tego, że nie potrafię opanować drżenia rąk bez nikotyny. Tego, że nie mogę spać i budzę się zlany potem, krzyczący z przerażenia. Tego, że wujek, wkrótce tata, Severus, stara mi się pomóc. Nienawidzę słabości, która mnie zżera od wewnątrz. Nienawidzę bólu, który rozlewa się po moim ciele, kiedy ponownie oglądam bitwę. Nienawidzę blizn, które na moich plecach pozostawił mój beznadziejny ojciec. A jednocześnie nie chcę się ich pozbyć. Są częścią mnie. Teraz i zawsze. Nienawidzę Pottera za to, że potrafił się załamać i olać cały świat. Nienawidzę siebie za to, że nie potrafię z nikim porozmawiać o tym, co się stało. Nienawidzę siebie za to, że nie umiem się poddać. _

_2 lipca 1996 roku_

_Leżę w łóżku. Czy raczej kulę się. Całe moje ciało jest wstrząsane dreszczami. Znów śnił mi się ojciec. I te dzieci, które oni zniszczyli. I Potter, który wyje po śmierci Blacka. W jego głosie było tyle rozpaczy, że nie mogę tego zapomnieć. _

_Mój wkrótce ojciec patrzy na mnie przy śniadaniu uważnie. Nie mam ochoty jeść. Na samą myśl robi mi się niedobrze i znów widzę krew Granger na własnych rękach. Znów upadam na jakiegoś trupa. Żołądek się buntuje. Mama patrzy na mnie z troską._

_3 lipca 1996 roku_

_Przyjechał mój kuzyn, Xavier. Czy raczej syn mego przyszłego ojca. To trochę stawia mnie na nogi. Xavier zawsze troszczy się o swoją rodzinę. Jego matka umarła parę miesięcy temu. Z tego, co słyszałem to załamało Xaviera. On ją kochał ponad wszystko. W tym momencie tylko jego oczy przypominają tragedię, którą przeszedł. Są niemal tak samo puste jak moje. Xavier tak samo jak ja zachowuje dobrą minę do złej gry. Jeszcze nie wszedł do domu, a już kłócił się z ojcem. Zachowuje się w stosunku do niego dokładnie odwrotnie niż do mojej matki. Jest wobec niej niezwykle uprzejmy i grzeczny. Od zawsze tak było. Tylko mojego ojca nienawidził. Chociaż to akurat rozumiem. _

_Przybycie Xaviera stawia mnie trochę na nogi. Dom wydaje się jakiś pełniejszy. Xavier jest cholernym egoistą. Ignoruje ojca na wszystkie sposoby. Raczej nie będzie im łatwo się dogadać._

_4 lipca 1996 roku_

_Nie tylko ja nie mogę spać w tym domu. Xavier ewidentnie też. Przy śniadaniu wyglądał fatalnie. Podkrążone oczy, nerwowe ruchy ręką. Nie zważając na oburzenie własnego ojca, wyszedł przed dom bez śniadania i zapalił papierosa. Palił jednego za drugim. W końcu wyszła do niego moja matka. Niełatwo było jej przekonać Severusa, że nie powinien sam tam iść. Ale w końcu jej się udało. Porozmawiała z Xavierem i jakoś przekonała go do uspokojenia się._

_Oczywiście koło siódmej, Xavier musiał pokłócić się z ojcem. Wziął swoją deskę i wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami po tym, jak mu powiedział, co o nim myśli. Nie było to przyjemne. A moją podłogą wstrząsały ich krzyki. _

_Mój genialny kuzyn wrócił kilka godzin później. Miał zabandażowaną głowę i rękę. Ojcu powiedział, żeby się pieprzył. Ale mnie udało się dowiedzieć, że wdał się w bójkę przeciwko siedmiu facetom, większych od niego dwa razy. A było ich tylko dwóch._

_Widziałem, że nie spał jeszcze długo później, bo z jego pokoju dobiegało światło._

_8 lipca 1996 roku_

_Od kilku dni Xavier wychodzi zaraz po śniadaniu. Nie rozmawia ze swoim ojcem w ogóle. Bierze deskę i idzie. Kiedy wraca rozmawiamy. O wszystkim. Cieszę się, że znalazł sobie jakieś zajęcie. Przynajmniej w domu jest pozorny spokój._

_Jednak dziś mnie zaskoczył. Pogodził się z ojcem po powrocie. Chyba tak samo zaskoczył mnie, jak i wujka Severusa. Jedynie mama nie wyglądała na zdumioną. Wręcz przeciwnie. Była nawet zadowolona._

_14 lipca 1996 roku_

_Wujek Severus ciągle pracuje. Siedzi w Hogwarcie i pomaga go odbudować. Ostatnio mama zaczęła chodzić z nim. Xavier ciągle gdzieś znika, a ja latam z Blaisem na miotłach, chodzę po Pokątnej. Włóczymy się, omawiamy wygląd lasek, ale to wszystko wydaję się trochę sztuczne. Z oczu Blaise'a wyziera ta sama pustka co z moich. Wiele rzeczy po bitwie ma zupełnie inne znaczenie niż przed nią. Nagle to, co było kiedyś cholernie ważne, straciło zupełnie sens. _

_Wujka Severusa dzisiaj znów nie będzie. Przemęcza się, ale twierdzi, że wszyscy robią to samo. Xavier jest trochę milczący._

_16 lipca 1996 roku_

_Xavier poinformował przy kolacji, że jedzie na wakacje z jakimś przyjacielem w sierpniu. Severus stwierdził, że może jechać. I tak już w zeszłym roku był. Chociaż wtedy pozwoliła mu jeszcze matka. W oczach mego kuzyna dojrzałem prawdziwy błysk radości. To było dziwne. Maska jaką nosi Xavier bardzo rzadko spada. _

_Ciekawe, co to za przyjaciel. Xavier raczej nie ma sentymentu do swoich przyjaciół. Jest zbyt wielkim egoistą. Dlatego dziwi mnie ten błysk. Czyżby Xavier się zmienił tak bardzo pod wpływem śmierci swojej matki? Raczej w to nie wierzę._

_Moje nocy są dalej takie same. Wyję i jęczę. Xavier udaję, że nie słyszy. On ostatnio zaczął sypiać lepiej. A w jego oczach nie ma już takiej pustki. Jakby coś lub ktoś mu pomagało._

_31 lipca 1996 roku_

_W gazetach peany na cześć Pottera. Ciekawe co on o tym myśli. _

_Xavier wyszedł bardzo wcześnie z domu. Powiedział, że wróci późno. Ciekawe, czy będzie z tym swoim przyjacielem. Pewnie tak. Ja zamierzam wyskoczyć na Pokątną. Z Blaisem. _

_Włóczyliśmy się cały dzień. Dopiero koło dwudziestej wróciłem do domu. Xavier przybył kilka minut po mnie. Był dziwnie radosny, a jednocześnie zamyślony. Nie wiem, co się z nim ostatnio dzieje. Jest inny niż dawniej. _

_2 sierpnia 1996 roku_

_Zaczęły się przygotowania do ślubu mamy i wujka Severusa. Xavier jest dla niego dziwnie uprzejmy. Nie mam pojęcia czemu. Dziwnie się cieszy. A poza tym pomaga w przygotowaniach. Poszedł nawet ze mną i mamą wybierać sukienkę. Ewidentnie ma doskonały gust, nawet jeżeli przez większość czasu chodzi w mugolskich jeansach. Dostał też szatę. Identyczną jak ja i wujek. _

_Po powrocie wujek zabrał nas na rozmowę. Powiedział, że chciałby, abym mówił do niego „tato", a Xavier do mojej matki „mamo". Było to trochę zaskakujące. Ale najciekawsze było to, że Xavier zgodził się bez najmniejszych oporów. Chyba nigdy nie widziałem wujka, znaczy taty, tak zaskoczonego. Obstawiam, że Xavier wykręci mu jeszcze nie jeden numer. Znalazłem u niego w szafce całą kolekcję „Gay Wizard", a wątpię, żeby tata cokolwiek o tym wiedział. Już prędzej mama. Będzie dym, jak się dowie. Choć nie wątpię, że matka Xaviera o tym wiedziała._

_4 sierpnia 1996 roku_

_Xavier się pakuję. Jest zdumiewająco podniecony. Już ja się domyślam, z jakim przyjacielem Xavier jedzie. Mama chyba też, choć nie jestem pewien, czy zastanawia się nad płcią przyjaciela. Chociaż Xavier wydaje się mieć z nią bardzo dobre stosunki. Nadal znacznie lepsze niż z tatą. Nawet pomogła mu się spakować, co w ogóle wydaje mi się szalone. Tata natomiast chyba się cieszy z tego. Przynajmniej z kimś Xavier rozmawia w miarę otwarcie. Poza mną. Ale ze mną rozmawia o zupełnie innych sprawach. _

_15 sierpnia 1996 roku_

_Xaviera nie ma już dziesiąty dzień. Brakuje mi go trochę. Ale on na pewno jest zadowolony. Nadal włóczę się z Blaisem. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu zaczął on zaprzeczać w ogóle ideologii czysto krwistych. Najciekawsze jest to, że twierdzi, że wspólny udział w bitwie powinien oznaczać zawieszenie broni między nami a Gryfindorem. Poważnie się nad tym zastanawiam. Sporo w tym racji. W końcu stałem za plecami Pottera i go kryłem. Zaufał mi wtedy. I walczyłem przez długi czas z Granger. W końcu nie było tak źle. Do wspólnej walki potrzebna jest minimalna doza zaufania, nie?_

_A ideologia czysto krwistych już od dawna mi nie odpowiadała. Wątpię, żeby mama czy tata naciskali na mnie w sprawie małżeństwa. Pewnie dostanę wolną rękę. Zresztą tata na pewno nie zgodzi się na to, żebym poślubił kogoś z przymusu. A Xavier dostałby szału, gdyby ktoś zaproponował mu coś podobnego. W końcu wychował się w liberalnej Francji. Wątpię, żeby chociaż wyobrażał sobie, że ktoś może w coś takiego ingerować. _

_W sumie to mnie to cieszy. Nigdy nie chciałem żenić się z Pansy. Ani ona ze mną. Obstawiam, że się zakochała pod koniec ostatniego roku. I to raczej na pewno nie jest Ślizgon. Chyba Krukon, ale nie mam żadnej pewności. _

_17 sierpnia 1996 roku_

_Blaise wyznał mi, że jest zakochany wbrew wszelkim konwenansom. Nie powiedział w kim i wolę się osobiście nie domyślać. To jego prywatna sprawa. Jest moim przyjacielem. Kiedy będzie chciał, sam mi powie. Obawiam się tylko tego, że to Gryfonka i Blaise będzie się z tym męczył. Gryfoni raczej nie będą skłonni do rozejmu, czy nawet tymczasowego zawieszenia broni._

_20 sierpnia 1996 roku_

_Xavier wrócił przed dwoma dniami i jest ewidentnie szczęśliwy. Przynajmniej na tyle, na ile pozwala mu pamięć o matce. Nadal ma pustkę w oczach, ale jest już znacznie mniejsza. I jego oczy odzyskały choć część dawnego błysku ironii. Cieszy mnie to. Powiedział, że to były najlepsze wakacje w jego życiu. Przynajmniej on jest zadowolony._

_24 sierpnia 1996 roku_

_Dzisiaj ślub. Severus będzie oficjalnie moim ojcem. Cieszę się. W jakiś dziwny sposób czuję, że to nareszcie to. Że po raz pierwszy będę miał prawdziwą rodzinę. I może wreszcie mama będzie szczęśliwa. Wiem, że tata kocha ją jak szaleniec. Mimo że jego maska jest jeszcze doskonalsza od maski Xaviera. Wiem, że już nigdy człowiek, którego nazywam ojcem, nie podniesie na mnie ręki. I ta wiedza napełnia mnie dziwnym spokojem. _

_25 sierpnia 1996 roku_

_Moja głowa pęka. Jestem martwy. Nie musiałem wypić wczoraj aż tak dużo. Powinienem się trzasnąć po głowie za głupotę. Ale Xavier wygląda jeszcze gorzej niż ja. Chyba coś zaczęło go dręczyć, bo w ogóle się nie przejmuje bólem głowy. Za to mama i tata są ewidentnie szczęśliwi. Doskonale wiem, że tylko dzięki mamie, tata nie wyje po nocach tak jak ja. Powinienem sobie też kogoś znaleźć. Xavierowi i rodzicom to pomogło. _

_Wieczorem mój oficjalny brat wyszedł gdzieś. Wrócił dopiero po dwunastej. Na szczęście tata nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Za to ja zauważyłem, że cała radość zniknęła z jego oczu, zastąpiona przez jakąś dziwną tęsknotę. Tęsknotę, której rozmiar jest zdumiewający._

_28 sierpnia 1996 roku_

_Xavier jest milczący i cichy. To do niego w ogóle nie podobne. On nigdy się tak nie zachowywał. Tata i mama są chyba zaniepokojeni, ale z Xavierem trudno rozmawiać na osobiste tematy. On po prostu nie odpowie. Ku mojemu zdumieniu mama zdołała z niego wyciągnąć jakieś strzępy informacji. Nie wiem jakie, bo nigdy mi nie powie. I tak nie jest bardzo źle. Xavier przynajmniej je cokolwiek. I stara się zachowywać w miarę normalnie. Wychodzi mu to żałośnie. Nie zamierzam go jednak uświadamiać._

_1 września 1996 roku_

_Xavier został przydzielony do Slytherinu. Nie zaskoczyło to nikogo. Z jego egoizmem i ambicją to jedyny możliwy dom. Mimo że robi dobrą minę do złej gry, widzę że nie radzi sobie z czymś. Znam go wystarczająco długo, żeby coś takiego zauważyć._

_Potter nie zaszczycił swoją obecnością uczty rozpoczynającej rok szkolny. Nie jest w tym nic dziwnego. Czy raczej nie byłoby gdyby nie zaniepokojone miny nauczycieli, na czele z Dumbledorem. Ewidentnie Potter nie radzi sobie z wydarzeniami lepiej niż inni. Nie dziwię mu się specjalnie, ale w życiu tego nie przyznam na głos. Nie zamierzam pokazać słabości nikomu._

_2 września 1996 roku_

_Potter nie zjawił się również na śniadaniu. Za to przybiegli jego koledzy i zabrali Granger, żeby pomogła im go wyciągnąć z łóżka. Xavier na śniadaniu też się nie pokazał. Oczywiście zaspał i nie chciało mu się ruszyć z łóżka._

_Obaj spóźnili się na eliksiry, co poskutkowało tym, że zostali usadzeni razem, a Potter dostał szlaban. Mnie tata posadził z Granger. Będziemy robić w tym semestrze eliksiry kolektywne, więc to logiczne z jego strony. Gdyby nas posadził z przyjaciółmi byłoby zbyt łatwo. Nie rozumiem jednak, czemu aż tak jeździł po Potterze._

_Wieczorem Xavier zniknął i nie wrócił na noc. Jestem niezwykle ciekawy, co robił, ale nie zamierzam wtykać nosa w nie swoje sprawy._

_3 września 1996 roku_

_Xavier pojawił się na śniadaniu spóźniony, ale ku mojemu zdziwieniu jakiś radosny. Czyżby znalazł sobie już przyjaciela? Czy może po prostu potrzebował kilku chwil sam na sam ze sobą? Oczywiście nie wiem._

_Natomiast wiadomością dnia było to, że moja mama jest w ciąży. Trochę mnie to zdumiało. Nie próżnowali z tatą. Natomiast Xavier nie wydawał się w ogóle zaskoczony. Zapytałem go o to. Powiedział, że to była tylko kwestia czasu._


	19. Rozdział 16

Rozdział 16

Następnego dnia Harry wstał bardzo wcześnie. Koszmary dręczyły go przez całą noc. Zdecydowanie z Xavierem spało mu się lepiej. Poza tym był strasznie zmęczony. Profesor Snape kazał mu czyścić kociołki przez cztery godziny poprzedniej nocy.

Szybko wstał, umył się i zszedł na śniadanie. Był w trakcie jedzenia, kiedy do sali wszedł jakiś Krukon. Podszedł do Harry'ego i usiadł obok. Na sali był tylko Remus, który przypatrywał się im.

**-**_Mos maiorum_1_,_ Bracie Róży.

-Harold – chłopak podał mu rękę.

-Conrad – Krukon uścisnął ją. – Gabriel kazał mi z tobą trenować.

-Domyśliłem się.

-Więc?

-Rano ci odpowiada? Bo ja cierpię na bezsenność.

-Pięć dni w tygodniu, zgoda?

-Jasne. Możemy zacząć od razu. Do lekcji są jeszcze ponad dwie godziny.

-Zjem tylko coś i pójdziemy. Mam tutaj mój mały zakątek, gdzie zawsze ćwiczę. Miło będzie mieć partnera.

Kilka minut później obaj wyszli z Wielkiej Sali. „Mały zakątek" był na starą salą z porozsuwanymi ławkami. Na stojaku w rogu wisiało kilka mieczy.

-Jesteś chudy i zwinny dzięki Quidditchowi, więc najlepszy będzie krótki, lekki miecz – wyjaśnił chłopak i zdjął jedną z broni w pochwie ze stojaka. – Ten jest dla ciebie. Wiem, że sobie radzisz całkiem nieźle, więc... – i zaatakował Harry'ego.

Chłopak odskoczył i wyciągnął miecz z pochwy, akurat w momencie, gdy spadał drugi cios. Udało mu się zablokować atak. Próbował osłaniać się jak najszybciej, ale grad ciosów był nieustający. Szybko odskoczył do tyłu, zablokował cios chłopaka i pchnął miecz ku niemu. Niemal mu się udało. Niemal, bo chłopak był odrobinę szybszy.

Miecz upadł z brzękiem.

-Nieźle – stwierdził Conrad. – Jak na miesiąc treningów wręcz bardzo dobrze. Jak będziemy trenować dużo, to za kilka miesięcy będziesz bardzo dobry.

-Dlaczego właściwie mam się uczyć walczyć na miecze?

-Bo na różdżki nie musisz. Jesteś w tym bardzo dobry. Ale miecz wyrabia szybkość i umiejętność reakcji znacznie lepiej niż różdżka.

Kolejne półtorej godziny Conrad uczył Harry'ego sekwencji kroków.

-Blokada, zasłona, atak. Blokada, zasłona, atak. Dobrze. Jeszcze raz. Blokada, zasłona, atak.

Po półtorej godziny Harry padł. Osunął się po ścianie na ziemię.

-Na dzisiaj wystarczy – oznajmił Conrad. Jutro godzinę wcześniej. Wtedy będziemy sobie ćwiczyć dwie godzinki, potem prysznic i śniadanko.

-Jasne – wymamrotał Harry.

Lekcje minęły mu zdumiewająco szybko. W czasie lunchu podszedł do niego Xavier.

-Dzisiaj po kolacji, Potter. W bibliotece. I nie spóźnij się. Nie zamierzam przez ciebie zawalić semestru z eliksirów.

-Jasne – mruknął Harry, a Xavier odwrócił się i poszedł do stołu Ślizgonów.

-Współczuję, stary – mruknął Dean. – Snape na pewno zrobił to specjalnie.

-Na pewno – wymamrotał Harry.

Po kolacji był w bibliotece. Xaviera jeszcze nie było, ale spodziewał się tego. Usiadł przy stoliku i pogrążył się w książce na temat geometrii. Nagle ktoś stanął przed nim.

-Masz szczęście, Potter, że tu jesteś – usłyszał głos Xaviera.

Popatrzył do góry.

-Chodź. Pomożesz mi.

Xavier układał kolejne książki na jego ramionach.

-Przepraszam, Rey. Ale dowiedziałem się, że oczekują, że taki będę dla ciebie.

-Nie przejmuj się. Doskonale rozumiem.

Ułożyli książki przy stoliku i usiedli obok siebie.

-Będziemy się zajmować eliksirami wiążącymi.

-To znaczy?

-To znaczy eliksiry małżeńskie, braterstwa i tak dalej. Wszystkie one mają za zadanie zadzierzgnąć więź pomiędzy twórcami.

-Aha.

Xavier cichym, ostrym głosem kontynuował wykład. Nikt w bibliotece nie zwracał na nich uwagi. W końcu mieli nakazaną współpracę. Chłopak wyjaśnił mu teorię eliksirów kolektywnych, a potem wiążących. Jednocześnie jego ręka błądziła po udzie Harry'ego.

Z biblioteki wyszli ostatni, a raczej wygoniła ich pani Pomfrey.

-Za dwadzieścia minut w Pokoju Życzeń? – zaproponował Xavier.

-Czekam na to od wczorajszego ranka – wymamrotał Harry.

-Właściwie moglibyśmy się tam przenieść z biblioteki, jak myślisz?

-Świetny pomysł.

Xavier rozejrzał się i pocałował Harry'ego w policzek.

Harry szybko wpadł do wieży. Wyrzucił książki z torby i spakował szkicownik. Kilka minut później był już z powrotem przy portrecie.

-Harry, dokąd idziesz?

-Porysować.

Hermiona westchnęła. Harry rzadko sypiał, ale jeśli rysowanie mu pomagało nie zamierzała mu tego zabraniać.

Kiedy Harry przybył na korytarz na siódmym piętrze, Xavier już tam był. Weszli do pokoju, który wybrał Xavier. Był on niemal identyczny jak poprzednio. Harry usiadł na kanapie, a Xavier położył się z głową na jego kolanach. Z torby wyciągnął dwa piwa.

-Proszę – Harry wziął butelkę od swojego chłopaka.

-Chciałem z tobą pogadać, Vier. Jest kilka rzeczy, o których powinieneś wiedzieć.

-Rey. Jeżeli nie chcesz nic mi mówić, to nie ma sprawy.

-To nie tak. To po prostu długa historia i raczej mało przyjemna.

Xavier złapał go za rękę.

-Cokolwiek chcesz mi powiedzieć, wysłucham.

-Dwa tygodnie przed tzw. Bitwą o Hogwart wracałem z lekcji Zielarstwa. Byłem sam, bo Hermiona poszła wcześniej z Ronem Weasley'em i Nevillem Longbottomem do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, a ja chciałem trochę pomyśleć w samotności – Harry pogrążył się we wspomnieniach.

_Szedł drogą za cieplarniami. Nagle poczuł, że nie jest sam. Kilkanaście postaci otoczyło go. Wyciągnął różdżkę, ale nie miał żadnych szans. _

_-Crucio – poczuł wszechogarniający ból. _

_Upadł na ziemię, ale nie krzyczał._

_-Oto nasz bohater – Harry rozpoznał głos Lucjusza Malfoya'a. – Zabrać go._

_-Drętwota._

_Ktoś go podniósł i chwilę później nie widział już Hogwartu. Byli gdzieś indziej. Lucjusz Malfoy zaciągnął go do lochów czegoś, co wyglądało na zamek. Został brutalnie ocucony i wrzucony do małego pomieszczenia pełnego wody. Nie było tam nic. Przez malutkie okienko wpadały ostatnie promienie zachodzącego słońca. Było bardzo zimno._

_-Ktoś cię zdradził, bohaterze. Crucio – Lucjusz Malfoy wycelował w niego różdżką. _

_Harry zaczął się wić z bólu. Po kilku minutach jego ubranie było całe mokre. Słyszał tylko śmiech Lucjusza. W końcu mężczyzna przerwał zaklęcie. Szarpnięciem za włosy podniósł go do pionu._

_-Oto jak kończą bohaterowie – zaśmiał się._

_Do pomieszczenia weszło kilku innych śmierciożerców. Harry poczuł silne uderzenie w brzuch. Kolejne spadały na niego bez przerwy. Poczuł pękające żebra. Plunął krwią. Któryś ze śmierciożerców metodycznie miażdżył mu palce lewej ręki._

_I nagle wszystko się urwało._

_-Widzisz, bohaterze? Tak kończą ci, którzy stawiają się Czarnemu Panu – poinformował go Lucjusz. – Teraz słuchaj uważnie. Pokłoń się Czarnemu Panu, a wtedy on daruje ci życie. Dołącz do właściwej strony, bohaterze, a ocalisz swoich przyjaciół. _

_-Ale zniszczę siebie, Lu. Możesz mnie zabić, ale mnie nie złamiesz. Nigdy nie dołączę do was. Jestem wierny sobie, Lu. Teraz i zawsze. Nie mógłbym sobie spojrzeć w oczy, gdybym w ten sposób zdradził moich przyjaciół. Oni nigdy by mi nie wybaczyli. Ja sobie też bym nie potrafił. Więc tak, żebyś zrozumiał – pierdol się._

_-Jak chcesz. Pogadamy za tydzień – warknął Lucjusz. – Tylko go nie zabijcie._

_Chwilę później świat utonął w bólu._

Harry poczuł palce Xaviera na swojej twarz. I dopiero teraz zrozumiał, że z jego oczu płyną łzy. Nie potrafił ich powstrzymać.

-Jeżeli nie chcesz, nie mów – szepnął chłopak.

-Nie – i ponownie pogrążył się w opowieści. – W końcu Lord Voldemort wydał rozkaz ataku i wtedy ja zostałem uleczony ze wszystkich ran. Miałem być świadkiem jego przemarszu przez Hogwart. Byłem cholernie załamany. Widziałem magię w drzwiach i w ataku rozpaczy rozkazałem się drzwiom otworzyć.

-I?

-Otworzyły się. Byłem totalnie zszokowany. Ale zamek Voldemorta był zupełnie pusty. Zwiałem. A potem przez jezioro i Komnatę Tajemnic przedostałem się do zamku. Biegłem przez korytarze, chcąc dołączyć do reszty walczących. I wtedy zobaczyłem tego dzieciaka. Był zmasakrowany. Zupełnie. Jedynie jego oczy były widoczne. Twarzy nie dało się rozpoznać. Byłem wściekły. Znalazłem Hermionę i twojego brata. Razem przedarliśmy się do Sali Wejściowej. I tam zginął mój ojciec chrzestny.

Xavier podniósł się i objął Harry'ego.

_Wbiegł do Wielkiej Sali. Tuż za nim byli Hermiona i Malfoy. Wszędzie dookoła był ogień. Harry rozejrzał się. Zobaczył, że w pomieszczeniu było sporo członków Zakonu Feniksa._

_-Nie! – usłyszał nagle krzyk Hermiony._

_Odwrócił się. W jego stronę leciał zielony promień. Nagle między niego a zaklęcie ktoś wszedł. Uderzyło go. Harry złapał opadające ciało. I nagle sobie coś uświadomił. To był Syriusz._

_-Nie! – zawył z bólu. – Tylko nie on!_

_Po jego policzkach potoczyły się łzy. A jego serce wypełniła nienawiść._

_-Zabiję go, Syriuszu. Zabiję za ciebie._

-Umarł. Na moich ramionach, ratując mnie. A potem uciąłem głowę Voldemortowi. Nie od razu oczywiście, ale wkrótce. Nie chciałem, żeby tak się to skończyło. Pobiegłem na górę. W czasie bitwy przypadkowo odkryłem zwierciadło Ain Eingarp. Pokazuje ono najgłębsze pragnienia serca. W lustrze byłem martwy. Rozwaliłem je. Pięścią. Nie chciałem już nigdy patrzeć na świat. Wziąłem jeden z kawałków i wydłubałem sobie oczy...

-Słucham? – zapytał zszokowany Xavier.

-To co słyszałeś – szepnął Harry. – Wykułem sam sobie oczy.

_Podszedł do lustra. Łzy rozmazywały obraz. Przetarł oczy. Popatrzył w lustro. Leżał w pokoju. Nie ruszał się. Obok niego było bezgłowe ciało Voldemorta. Nagle usłyszał głos:_

_-Więc jednak tak bardzo nienawidzisz siebie? – w rogu pokoju stał Tom Riddle. _

_Był zdecydowanie niematerialny. Ale stał tam._

_-Co tutaj robisz?_

_-Mam jeszcze trochę czasu, żeby popatrzeć._

_Harry spojrzał znowu w lustro. Leżał tam nieżywy. I nagle wziął zamach. Lustro pękło na tysiące kawałków. Harry osunął się na ziemię. Zdjął okulary. Chwycił dwa kawałki gołymi rękami i spojrzał w nie. Mimo spływającej krwi nadal widział swoje martwe ciało. _

_Zacisnął pięści na szkle i ostrymi końcami wbił je sobie w oczy._

_Popłynęła krew. Przestał widzieć. Łzy bólu i rozpaczy mieszały się z krwią. Wyciągnął szkło, ale widział, że osiągnął swój cel._

_Zawył._

_-A więc jesteś aż takim tchórzem, Potter? Ja chciałem żyć i odebrałeś mi to. Ty chcesz przestać widzieć, więc ja ci to odbiorę – powiedział Tom._

_Harry upadł na ziemię. Leżał w szkle, a po twarzy spływała mu krew._

_-Będziesz widział. Będziesz widział więcej niż kiedykolwiek byś chciał. Daję ci dar, który stanie się przekleństwem. Dar, który znienawidzisz. Ale będziesz widział. Niech to będzie moja zemsta._

_Harry zemdlał._

-Wykułeś sobie oczy, a Czarny Pan dał ci jakiś dar i przez to widzisz?

-Nie jakiś, Vier. Ten dar spowodował biały lok. Ten dar powoduje, że czasami moje mięśnie wyją z bólu, gdy się budzę. Ten dar powoduję, że potrafię zobaczyć przeszłość, teraźniejszość i przyszłość. Dar jasnowidzenia. Widzę, ale to czego nigdy nie chciałbym zobaczyć. Widzę i nienawidzę siebie z tego powodu. Czasami widuję sceny z życia tego, kogo dotykam. Czasami to, o czym intensywnie myślę. Zbyt wiele...

Xavier spokojnie ścierał łzy z jego policzków. Metodycznie i delikatnie.

-Ja, Vier, nigdy się tego nie pozbędę. Zrozumiem, jeśli nie zechcesz mnie więcej widzieć.

-Ja nigdy cię nie zostawię, Rey. Nigdy. Jesteś mój, pamiętaj o tym.

Ta noc była jedną z najpiękniejszych w życiu Harry'ego. Pokazał Xavierowi swoje szkicowniki. Razem oglądali je i wyjaśnił kochankowi, kim byli ludzie na portretach. Potem kochali się bardzo długo. Harry wreszcie czuł się naprawdę spokojny i spełniony. Było mu wspaniale. Xavier go zaakceptował i to było dla niego najważniejsze.

Po raz pierwszy od dawna przespał sześć godzin bez przerwy. Po raz pierwszy prawdziwie zapomniał o wszystkim, co się zdarzyło. I nawet to, że obudził się bardzo wcześnie nie zepsuło tego, co otrzymał.

* * *

1. Obyczaj przodków.

To by było na tyle dzisiaj. Postaram się dodawać częściej.


	20. Rozdział 17

**Ok, to jest nowy rozdział plus 2. Wiem, że moje rozdzia****ły pojawiają się wybitnie rzadko, ale obiecuję zakończyć to opowieść. W bli****żej nieokre********ślonej przysz****ło********ści. Oprócz tego, prawdopodobnym jest, i****ż wkr********************************ótce wrzuc********ę dwie inne historie (jedna prawie sk********ończona), ale po angielsku (moja pierwsza powa************żna pr********************************************************************óba zmiany j********ęzyka, g********ł********************************ównie podyktowana faktem, ****że siedz********ę w Kanadzie i musz********ę kopiowa********ć polskie litery z Wikipedii albo GoogleTranslate jak chce co********************ś po polsku skleci********ć)** Tym niemniej: enjoy. I mam nadziej******ę, ****że nie chcecie mnie jeszcze zamordowa********ć za przed************************łu****************************************************************************żające si********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************ę oczekiwanie na kolejne rozdzia****ły).**

**Rozdział 17**

W końcu nadszedł weekend, a wraz z nim długo oczekiwana gala na cześć zwycięzców. Harry zastanawiał się, czy wstawanie z łóżka tego dnia było najlepszą decyzją.

Od samego ranka cała szkoła wrzała. Dziewczęta nie mówiły o niczym innym. Wszystkie były bardzo szczęśliwe, a bal, który miał się odbyć później, wywoływał w nich niemal ekstazę. Chłopcy natomiast gadali tylko o gali i strojących się dziewczynach. Harry kiepsko to wytrzymywał.

Po śniadaniu zaszył się w Pokoju Życzeń z książkami i rysował. Zajęcie pochłonęło go tak bardzo, że nie zauważył upływającego czasu. Nagle usłyszał pukanie do drzwi i skoczył na równe nogi z różdżką w ręku.

-Rey? To ja Xavier. Wszyscy cię szukają, bo za dwie godziny zaczyna się gala.

-Wchodź – wymamrotał Harry.

Xavier otworzył drzwi i wkroczył do pokoju.

-Mogę wiedzieć co ty robisz? Za dwie godziny masz być gotowy. Dumbledore i mój ojciec dostają szału. McGonagall ma apopleksję. A Granger stwierdziła, że pewnie zwiałeś, bo nie chce ci się odgrywać bohatera. To wkurzyło mojego ojca jeszcze bardziej i stwierdził, że zachowujesz się jak urażona primadonna i powodujesz, że wszyscy muszą skakać wokół ciebie.

-Przepraszam, straciłem poczucie czasu.

-Lecisz się kąpać, Rey. Bo za godzinę wszyscy zaczną się schodzić.

Harry pobiegł do wieży Gryfindoru. Przed portretem stał Dumbledore i Snape.

-Potter, do diabła, co ty sobie wyobrażasz? – warknął Snape na jego widok.

-Przepraszam, profesorze. Straciłem poczucie czasu.

-Jak zawsze. Wielki Harry Potter uważa, że wszystko mu wolno.

-Severusie, wystarczy. Za dwie godziny zaczyna się gala – przypomniał mu Dumbledore.

Harry wbiegł po schodach do swojego dormitorium. Prysznic, który wziął trwał zaledwie piętnaście minut. Kiedy wyszedł z łazienki na jego łóżku siedziała już Herniona.

-Nareszcie. Gdzieś ty był?

-Straciłem poczucie czasu. Uczyłem się.

-Dobra. Pokaż swoje ubrania to coś ci wybierzemy.

Harry wyrzucił z kufra wszystkie swoje szaty.

-Ty wybierałeś? – zapytała Hermiona, przerzucając je.

-Ja? Hermiono, przecież mnie znasz. Wybierała Madame Maklin, oczywiście. Ja tylko stałem i przymierzałem. I tak cena zbytnio nie gra dla mnie roli.

-No tak. Wiedziałam, że nie znasz się na jakiejkolwiek modzie.

Harry westchnął tylko.

-Weź tą – powiedziała Hermiona.

Harry wszedł ponownie do łazienki i ubrał się.

-Jak wyglądam?

Hermiona poprawiła mu lekko przekrzywioną muchę, wyprostowała poły szaty i strzepnęła drobinę kurzu z rękawa.

-Teraz jak prawdziwy mężczyzna. Jesteś zabójczo przystojny.

-Bez przesady, Miona.

Dziewczyna puściła mu oczko.

-Teraz musimy ci znaleźć dobrą partnerkę, albo partnera.

-Daj spokój, Hermiono. Dobrze wiesz, że nie chciałem tego przyjęcia, ani orderu, ani przemówienia. Poza tym nie mam ochoty na żadne związki. Przynajmniej na razie.

-Ale napisałeś?

Harry pokiwał głową.

-Dobrze. Teraz, panie Potter, zapraszamy na galę dla tych, którzy przeżyli.

Harry podał jej ramię.

-Pani. W razie czego musisz mnie bronić przed rzucającymi się na mnie kobietami.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko i dała mu kuksańca w bok. Razem zeszli do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie były już ustawione rzędy wygodnych krzeseł. Kiedy wkroczyli, ludzie odsunęli się, robiąc im przejście. Ktoś zaczął bić brawo, a cała reszta podążyła za nim. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, natomiast Harry poczuł, że najchętniej by zwiał tak szybko, żeby się za nim kurzyło. Podeszli do pierwszego rzędu. Stał tam już Remus i Kingsley.

-Haroldzie. Hermiono – przywitał ich Minister Magii.

-Kingsley. Miło znów cię widzieć.

-Was też. Jak żyjecie?

-Powoli, do przodu. Byle dalej od przeszłości – powiedziała Hermiona.

-Tak jak wszyscy – westchnął Remus.

-A przynajmniej ci, którzy walczyli – wytknął Harry.

-Dobrze wiesz, że nie wszyscy mogli – zaoponował Remus.

-Nie. Ale są tacy, którzy mogli, a tego nie zrobili. Może wtedy byłoby nas więcej, a pogrzebów mniej.

-Może.

W tym momencie do Sali weszło kilku Ślizgonów, na czele z Draconem Malfoy'em. Wszyscy cofnęli się gwałtownie. Oni też mieli dostać swoje medale, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, kim byli. Harry zaczął bić brawo. Za nim podążył Remus, Kingsley i Hermiona. A po chwili klaskała już cała sala.

Malfoy i jego koledzy podeszli do stojących.

-Mówiąc absolutnie szczerze, Potter, twoje poczucie sprawiedliwości mnie przeraża. Jest chore.

-Przyjmę to jako komplement – wymamrotał Harry, ignorując uśmieszki Remusa i Hermiony.

-Jestem ciekawy, co tak bardzo cię zmieniło.

-O pewnych rzeczach, nie mówi się głośno, Malfoy.

Powoli sala wypełniała się, co jakiś czas rozbrzmiewając oklaskami. Harry milczał, przysłuchując się rozmowie Kingsley'a i Dracona.

-Uważam, panie Ministrze, że zmniejszenie korpusu aurorskiego, tak szybko po zakończonych działaniach wojennych, jest absolutnie nie wskazane. Wielu śmierciożerców nie udało się złapać. A to może skutkować przykrymi wydarzeniami w przyszłości. W końcu znamy takie wydarzenia z ostatniej wojny.

-Nie wszystko jest proste, panie Malfoy. Rada Czarodziejów nalega na obniżenie wydatków. A aurorskie pensie są strasznie kosztowne.

-Ile? W przybliżeniu.

-Pięć tysięcy miesięcznie dla dwustu osób. A nie możemy bardziej podnieść podatków. Poza tym doszedł nam magiczny sierociniec, usuwanie skutków po wojnie i tak dalej. Wielu ludzi zginęło. Dochody się zmniejszyły, podatki też.

-Proponuję, że dam dotację na oddziały aurorskie. Dziesięć milionów galeonów. Dla mnie to praktycznie nic. A dla was dziesięć miesięcy pracy.

-Rada się nie zgodzi wydać tych pieniędzy na aurorów. Według nich są bardziej potrzebne rzeczy.

-Według nich. Bo oni siedzą za biurkiem i zza niego nie wychodzą. Podaruję pieniądze z zastrzeżeniem, że zostaną wydane na pensje dla aurorów.

-A ja dorzucę drugie dziesięć – wtrącił się Harry. – Może uda nam się uporać do tego czasu ze wszystkim.

-Panowie, to bardzo szlachetne oferty.

-Ze strony Pottera, na pewno – stwierdził Draco. – Z mojej to tylko troska o moje interesy i bezpieczeństwo. Od zakończenia wojny moje zyski wzrosły dwukrotnie. Pottera pewnie jeszcze więcej.

-2,7 raza – przyznał Harry. – Mój prawnik zrobił dla mnie niezwykle obszerne sprawozdanie. Jedyne, co z niego rozumiem to liczby.

W tym momencie na podest, na którym zwykle stał stół nauczycielski wyszedł Lee Jordan, który został zatrudniony w ministerstwie jako osoba prowadząca różne uroczystości i spotkania.

-Witam państwa na gali poświęconej naszym wspaniałym bohaterom. Ludziom, dzięki którym dziś możemy tutaj być. Panie i panowie. To ich święto. Święto Zwycięstwa – wszyscy zajęli miejsca. – Dzisiaj odznaczymy tych, którzy stanęli z podniesionym czołem w pierwszych rzędach, by walczyć i ginąć za nas. Przywitajmy ich oklaskami.

Sala rozbrzmiała brawami.

-Proszę na scenę Kingsley'a Shacklebolta.

Minister Magii został przywitany ogłuszającymi brawami. Wszedł na scenę pewnie i spokojnie.

-Panie i panowie. Przyjaciele, koledzy, towarzysze. Jako Ministrowi Magii przypadł mi dzisiaj zaszczyt rozpoczęcia święta ku czci naszych bohaterów. Ludzi, którzy nigdy nie zwątpili w możliwość zwycięstwa z Lordem Voldemortem. Ludzi, którzy walczyli do samego końca. Którzy poszli na niemal pewną śmierć z nikłą nadzieją zwycięstwa. Większość tych ludzi znam i znałem osobiście. Byłem z nimi zżyty. I kiedy stałem z nimi tamtego dnia, naprzeciw przeważających sił Czarnego Pana, myślałem, że nadszedł nasz koniec. Myślałem, że polegniemy. Może na polu chwały, ale nie widziałem możliwości wygranej. U mego boku padali najodważniejsi ludzie, których znałem. Arthur Weasley, wierny przyjaciel, niezwykle odważny człowiek, wspaniały mąż i ojciec. Jego syn, Percival i córka Ginewra. Tak młodzi, szlachetni i wierzący. Colin Creevey. Zaledwie piętnastolatek, który walczył lepiej niż niejeden auror. Alastor Moody. Najlepszy auror jakiego miałem okazję poznać. Rufus Scrimgeour. Dowódca oddziałów aurorskich. Elfias Doge, do ostatniej chwili nie okazujący strachu. Emmelina Vance, wybitna czarodziejka. Syriusz Black, który mimo niesprawiedliwego skazania nigdy się od nas nie odwrócił. Uczniowie Hogwartu, zaledwie dzieci: Mandy Brocklehurst, Morag MacDougal, Sally Perks, Lisa Trupin. Młodzi, ale jakże odważni. Mógłbym wymieniać bez końca, ale wszyscy zdajemy sobie sprawę, jak wielu utraciliśmy. I kiedy już traciliśmy nadzieję, największy z bohaterów ocalił nas wszystkich. Harry Potter pokonał i zabił Czarnego Pana – rozległy się brawa. – Jego czyn był zwięczeniem naszych wieloletnich starań i cierpienia. Naszym zadaniem jest nie dopuścić, aby taka sytuacja powtórzyła się kiedykolwiek. Dlatego też musimy wprowadzić reformy, postarać się, aby nikt więcej nie czuł się gorszy ani lepszy. Pani i panowie, musimy odbudować nasz świat i go ulepszyć, naprawić to, co było złe do tej pory. To, co doprowadziło do powstania kogoś takiego jak Lord Voldemort. Bo przecież on też kiedyś był zwykłym chłopcem i uczniem Hogwartu. O tym, nawet jeżeli tak byłoby wygodniej, nie możemy zapominać. Nasz świat potrzebuje trochę innowacji. Potrzebuje zrozumienia dlaczego Tom Marvolo Riddle stał się potworem.

Sala powstała, oklaskując Ministra. Nawet jeżeli część nie była zachwycona z pomysłów Kingsley'a nikt nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Na scenę wyszedł ponownie Lee.

-Dziękujemy, panie Ministrze. A teraz chciałbym zaprosić wybitnego człowieka, przywódcę Zakonu Feniksa, który jest jednym z głównych twórców naszego zwycięstwa.

Minister przywitał Albusa Dumbledore'a, który wszedł na scenę witany oklaskami.

-Za twoje wielkie zasługi i walkę z zagrożeniami dla społeczeństwa czarodziejskiego honoruję cię Orderem Merlina I Klasy – wypowiedział ceremonialną formułkę Kingsley, przypinając order do szaty Albusa Dumbledore'a.

-Panie i panowie – rozpoczął Albus Dumbledore. – Mogę tylko powiedzieć, że ta wojna trwała zdecydowanie zbyt długo i zbyt wiele zabrała ofiar. Jestem dumny z moich uczniów, którzy, wiedząc że idą na śmierć, zdecydowali się na nią. Dumny z tych którzy przeciwstawili się swoim rodzinom i stanęli po naszej stronie przeciwko złu. I głęboko opłakuję każdego z tych, którzy zginęli, abyśmy my mogli żyć. Jestem dumny z Harry'ego Pottera...

-Zabiję go – jęknął Harry do Hermiony.

-...który nigdy się nie poddał i walczył do samego końca. Który stanął na wysokości zadania. I wiem też, że najwyższy czas iść dalej z pamięcią o tych, którzy oddali za nas życie, żyć tak, aby byli dumni z nas i wiedzieli, że zrobili dobrze.

Mowa Dumbledore'a była krótka, ale i tak wywołała ogromne oklaski i wiwaty. Lee ponownie wyszedł na scenę, na której odznaczano bohaterów.

-Teraz, chciałbym zapowiedzieć człowieka, który jest największym bohaterem jakiego miałem okazję poznać. Człowieka, który uwolnił nas od Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Nieustraszonego wojownika, Pogromcę Czarnego Pana, Harolda Pottera!

Przez chwilę Harry myślał, że ogłuchnie. Sala szalała, kiedy szedł odebrać swój Order Merlina. On sam już wtedy miał dość. Podszedł do mównicy.

-Panie i panowie. Jestem tutaj dziś z wami z powodu bardzo prozaicznego. Stoję na tej mównicy, ponieważ udało mi się kogoś zamordować – przez salę przebiegł pomruk zdziwienia. – Nawet jeżeli w tym kimś niemal nie było już człowieka. Zabiłem. Własnymi rękami dokonałem najgorszego czynu, jakiego może się dopuścić człowiek. I właśnie przez to zostałem bohaterem. Czy moim prawem jest używanie tego tytułu? Nie jest. Stoję tutaj dziś po to, by dowieść, że nim nie jestem. Nie chciałem przeżyć ostatniej bitwy. Od lat pragnąłem, aby Lord Voldemort zabrał mnie ze sobą. A już na pewno nie pragnąłem niczego mocnej podczas Bitwy o Hogwart. Tamtej nocy Hogwart został zamieniony w piekło. Piekło, które na zawsze będzie w mojej pamięci. Piekło, w którym pozostało wielu moich przyjaciół. I właśnie oni powinni być nazwani bohaterami. Bo właśnie oni poświęcili najwięcej dla innych. My przeżyliśmy i dzisiaj musimy żyć ze świadomością, że oni nigdy już nie wrócą. Że to dzięki nim, możemy tutaj być. Czy bohaterowie są takimi jak ja? Mordercami, którym udało się cudem przeżyć, bo zginęli za nich inni ludzie? Nie. Zresztą, jak okrutny i bezlitosny jest nasz świat, który potrzebuje bohaterów żołnierzy, a nie budowniczych? Który zabija się nawzajem w wojnach i wyniszcza w bitwach? Jaki to świat, w którym dzieci umierają na polach bitew? Nie potrafię odpowiedzieć na żadne z tych pytań. Wiem tylko, że nie jestem bohaterem. W żaden sposób nie mogę się równać z tymi, którzy zginęli. Jestem słabym człowiekiem, pełnym wad, który nie potrafił sobie nigdy poradzić z samym sobą, ze swoimi emocjami, ze swoimi problemami. A nade wszystko człowiekiem, który nie potrafił się pogodzić z wydarzeniami ostatnich dwóch lat. Powinienem powiedzieć jestem tylko i wyłącznie człowiekiem. Nikim więcej. A żaden człowiek nie może być idealny. Nie może być prawdziwym bohaterem ten, który przegrywa codzienną walkę z samym sobą. Walkę o każdy krok. O każdą chwilę. Walkę o to, by wybaczyć sobie śmierć rodziny i przyjaciół. Walkę o to, by pogodzić się z własnymi porażkami. Uważacie mnie za kogoś lepszego od innych, którzy walczyli ze mną. Mylicie się. Każdy z nas musiał stawić czoła temu samemu strachowi i przeciwnikom. Każdy z nas musi po zwycięstwie stawać codziennie czoła każdemu porankowi. Ci, którzy byli w Hogwarcie podczas Bitwy doskonale o tym wiedzą. Przeżyliśmy, bo mieliśmy odrobinę szczęścia. Czy może raczej ogrom nieszczęścia. Tym, którzy nigdy nie widzieli, jak wygląda bitwa, nie jestem w stanie tego opowiedzieć. Nie jestem w stanie pokazać. To coś, co zostawia znak na wieczność. Znak, którego nikt nigdy nie chciał mieć. Nie jesteście w stanie zrozumieć ogromu cierpienia i bólu, który wypala żołnierzy, którzy przeżywają. Żołnierzy, których wy ustawiacie na piedestale. Żołnierzy, którzy stawili czoło sobie i światu. Stawili, bo wierzyli w słuszność sprawy. Nawet jeżeli sądzili, że nie mają żadnych szans. Składam hołd tym wszystkim, którzy byli z nami, a dziś są już w grobach. To im się on właśnie należy.

Przez ułamek sekundy w Wielkiej Sali była absolutna cisza. A potem wszyscy wstali i oklaskiwali w absolutnym milczeniu schodzącego ze sceny Harry'ego Pottera.

W końcu owacje się skończyły, a potem na scenę ponownie wyszedł Lee Jordan.

-Panie i panowie. Tylko jedno. Harold Potter. I to wystarczy.

Harry odpłynął. Widział, że po kolei wychodzili bohaterowie bitwy po odznaczenia. Nie było już więcej mów. On myślał już tylko o tym, czy udało mu się wyjaśnić wszystkim, że nie jest nikim lepszym. W końcu Kingsley odczytał listę odznaczonych pośmiertnie i Lee oznajmił początek balu. Harry wstał, a wszystkie krzesła zniknęły. Pojawiły się stoły z jedzeniem pod ścianami, a środek został przeznaczony na salę balową.

Harry zatańczył pierwszy taniec z Hermioną, po czym oddał ją w ręce starszego o rok Krukona i usiadł przy stole. Chwilę później dosiadł się do niego Minister Magii.

-Mowa stulecia – powiedział. – Jutro będziesz na okładce.

-Nie wiem, czy to jest to, czego chciałem.

-Chcąc, nie chcąc, jesteś bohaterem. A teraz tylko to udowodniłeś.

Cofnął rękę, wkładając ją do kieszeni.

-Czyżby chciał pan zapalić, panie Ministrze? – zapytał drwiąco Harry.

-Skąd wiesz? – zapytał zdumiony Kingsley.

-Masz odruch, King. U nas w klasie prawie każdy go ma, więc się przyzwyczaiłem.

Minister pokiwał ponuro głową.

-Wiesz gdzie...

-Oczywiście. Ale tam się nie rozmawia. To takie sanktuarium. Tam możesz być kimkolwiek chcesz, ale nie wolno ci mówić. Tam jesteś sam na sam ze sobą, mimo towarzystwa.

-Rozumiem.

Wyszli z sali i podążyli do łazienki Jęczącej Marty. Było tam już sporo osób. Nie tylko uczniów, ale przede wszystkim. Harry i Kingsley skinęli głową na powitanie i stanęli przy oknie. Harry wyjął papierosy z kieszeni. Palili w milczeniu. Nikt nie zakłócał absolutnej ciszy.

Kiedy wyszli, Kingsley zapytał:

-Od dawna...?

-Od Bitwy. Tutaj można przyjść i palić. Spokojnie. W samotności, ale jednocześnie mając drugą osobę obok. Myślę, że nauczyciele doskonale o tym wiedzą. Ale nie chcą tego niszczyć. Czasem to wszystko, co mamy. Zamierzasz przeprowadzić reformy?

-Tak. Zaczynamy w listopadzie. Chcemy wszystko dopracować.

-Jakie reformy?

-Równouprawnienie wilkołaków na początek. Już w tym roku jest kilku w szkole. Damy im prawo do nauki, pracy, wszystkiego. Potraktujemy to jako zwykłą chorobę.

-To bardzo dobrze.

-Poprzesz nas?

-Ja?

-Jesteś teraz bardzo liczącą się osobą w czarodziejskiej społeczności. Nie zdziwię się, jeśli dziennikarze przyjdą do ciebie, aby spytać o zdanie.

-Poprę. Choć wątpię, abym był jakimś autorytetem.

-Będziesz. Będziesz. Już jesteś.

Kolejne godziny były dla Harry'ego pasmem niekończących się rozmów o jego mowie, czarodziejskim świecie i polityce z różnymi ważnymi ludźmi. Zaczął podejrzewać, że Kingsley miał rację.

Następnego dnia potwierdziło się wszystko, co Minister mówił. Gdy wszedł do Wielkiej Sali w połowie śniadania Hermiona podała mu gazetę. Wielki tytuł na pierwszej stronie głosił: „Spowiedź bohatera. Harry Potter prawdziwym mężem stanu."

-Załamało mnie to – wymamrotał, metodycznie drąc gazetę.

-W sumie można było się tego spodziewać. Twoja mowa zrobiła wrażenie na wszystkich.


	21. Rozdział 18

**Rozdział 18**

Kolejne tygodnie były dla Harry'ego prawdziwą męczarnią, a jedyną odskocznią były spotkania z Xavierem. Poranne treningi, lekcje i nauka z jego kochanym facetem. Za to jego oceny znacznie się podniosły. Xavier potrafił doskonale tłumaczyć. Kiedy Harry powiedział mu, że powinien pomóc też innym, parsknął tylko i stwierdził, że „inni go nie obchodzą". Nawet na eliksirach Harry radził sobie znacznie lepiej. Hermiona chwaliła go za poprawę i przykładanie się do nauki.

Już we wrześniu powstał nieoficjalny klub palaczy. Do łazienki Jęczącej Marty schodziła się co przerwę znaczna część mieszkańców Hogwartu powyżej piętnastego roku życia. Przychodzili wszyscy bez względu na przynależność do domu. Tam nikt nie rozmawiał. Nikt z nikogo się nie śmiał. Przez chwilę wszyscy przypominali sobie bitwę, bliskich, którzy umarli. Było to takie sanktuarium, w którym można było odnaleźć choć odrobinę równowagi, by stawić czoło dalszej części dnia. Nauczyciele nawet jeśli wiedzieli o tym, nic nie mówili.

W początkach października Harry oznajmił, że nie wróci do drużyny Quidditcha mimo odwołania jego zakazu gry. I tak miał strasznie dużo zajęć, a w między czasie projektował jeszcze zabezpieczenia dla Grimmauld Place. Wolał założyć je osobiście. Twórcę zawsze można było przekupić.

Z ulgą powitał 29 października, po którym miał nastąpić dzień wolny. Dopiero śpiąc zaczął się niepokoić. Wizja, którą miał 3 września po raz kolejny go obudziła. Wstał z łóżka, żeby nie obudzić Xaviera i zapalił papierosa. Zamek podzielał jego niepokój. A Harry denerwował się. Coś miało się stać. Wziął podręcznik do geometrii, żeby się trochę uspokoić.

-Wiedziałem, że 31 października to naprawdę pechowy dzień. Noc Duchów. Raczej powracających koszmarów.

Usiadł na oknie Pokoju Życzeń. Magia zamku przepływała przez niego niespokojnymi falami. Tak samo jak wtedy. Nagle obudził się Xavier.

-Cześć, Rey. Nie mogłeś mnie obudzić, jak wstałeś?

Sięgnął do swojej torby i wyciągnął jabłko, po czym usiadł na oknie obok Harry'ego. Chłopak doskonale pamiętał swoją wizję, która właśnie się spełniała.

-Czemu się denerwujesz, Hogwarcie? – szepnął tak jak w wizji.

-Coś nie tak?

-Zamek jest nerwowy. Przeczuwa coś złego. Nie zachowywał się tak od czasu śmierci Voldemorta. Nie podoba mi się to.

-Jak to zamek się denerwuje? – zapytał Xavier ze zdumieniem.

Harry chwycił go za rękę i Xavier zobaczył wszystko jego oczyma.

-Wow. Ty tak to widzisz?

-Od zawsze. Dziś zamek jest niespokojny. Denerwuje się. Przeczuwa tragedię.

-Ale jaką?

-Nie wiem. I Hogwart też tego nie wie. Ale wiem, że jest ktoś, kto pragnie kontynuować dzieło Voldemorta. Tylko że nie możemy go znaleźć.

-Nie możemy?

-Mam kilku przyjaciół, którzy nie lubią zakłóceń równowagi w świecie, a tym samym nie lubią Czarnych Panów. Kiedyś cię im przedstawię.

-Zawsze chętnie poznam twoich przyjaciół – oznajmił Xavier.

-Nie są oni specjalnie mili, ale najwyższy czas, żebyśmy się ruszyli na śniadanie. Dziś idziemy do Hogsmeade, pamiętasz?

-Jasne. Jak mógłbym zapomnieć.

-Jedynym problemem jest to, że większość nauczycieli idzie z nami, żeby nas pilnować.

-Nie można mieć wszystkiego, czego się chce.

-Ojciec na pewno dopilnuje mnie i Dracona.

-Kupić ci fajki? Ja z Hermioną jakoś się wymkniemy pewnie.

-Byłoby super.

-Kupię z dziesięć wagonów. Do świąt powinno nam wystarczyć.

-Kup piętnaście. Powiem Draconowi, że dla niego też załatwiłem. Oddam ci później pieniądze.

-Nie ma problemu. Akurat na tym zdecydowanie mi zbywa.

Harry wkroczył do Wielkiej Sali jak zwykle w połowie śniadania, gotowy już do wyjścia. Miał na sobie mugolskie jeansy i kurtkę.

-Cześć, Miona – zaczął ją tak nazywać na początku października.

Pocałował dziewczynę w policzek.

-Hej, Harry. Wyspałeś się?

-Nie szczególnie – przyznał. – Nie lubię specjalnie 31 października. Zwykle źle się on dla mnie kończy.

-Daj spokój. Voldemort nie żyje.

-Co nie znaczy, że usunęliśmy całe zło świata – zauważył Harry.

Doskonale wiedział, że za niego jest wyznaczona nagroda 20 tysięcy galeonów. Gabriel oczywiście napisał mu o tym, gdy tylko się dowiedział. Co dziwne osoba, która oferowała nagrodę, chciała go żywego.

-Masz rację.

Po śniadaniu wyruszyli razem z innymi uczniami do wioski. Harry oczywiście miał ze sobą pistolet i dwie różdżki. Zresztą ze srebrną nie rozstawał się nigdy. Nawet gdy spał z Xavierem, leżała ona pod ich poduszką. Jego facet nie skomentował tego zachowania nigdy.

Rozmawiali z Hermioną o szkole, jego ocenach, trochę o wakacjach. Przeszli wszystkie sklepy. Harry kupił sobie kilka rzeczy i ruszyli w stronę Świńskiego Łba. Harry dostrzegł, że nie tylko oni kierują się tam. Kilku jego kolegów szło lub wracało stamtąd.

Wszyscy doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę, że tam można kupić parę rzeczy, jak na przykład papierosy.

Weszli do środka. Harry podszedł do lady i zamienił kilka słów z barmanem. Po czym przywołał Hermionę i zeszli po schodach do piwnicy.

W środku siedziało dwóch mężczyzn. Jeden był młodym sprzedawcą, natomiast drugi był Marcusem. W pokoju utworzyła się spora kolejka uczniów Hogwartu.

-Witam – Marcus podniósł się na jego widok. – Jakbym się spodziewał pańskiej wizyty tutaj. Usiądźcie, ty i twoja przyjaciółka.

-Chcieliśmy tylko... – zaczęła Hermiona, ale Harry uspokajająco chwycił ją za rękę.

-Ile? – zapytał Marcus.

-W sumie dwadzieścia.

-Standardowe?

Harry kiwnął głową.

-Dwadzieścia? – zdziwiła się Hermiona.

-Mam zamówienie od kolegi, który nie mógł dzisiaj przyjść.

-Rozumiem.

-Malboro?

-Złote – przytaknął Harry.

-Dobra – szybko poszedł na zaplecze i przyniósł torbę. – Dwadzieścia.

Harry sięgnął po sakiewkę.

-Nie trzeba. Ethel dopisze do rachunku za swoje usługi.

Harry kiwnął głową.

-To my już pójdziemy – mruknął Harry i wstał.

-Ja też się zbieram.

Podał rękę chłopakowi.

-Do zobaczenia.

-Na razie.

Wyszli z baru.

-Znasz tego człowieka?

-Już u niego kupowałem.

-A kim jest Ethel?

-Moim prawnikiem. Mówiłem ci o nim. Zajmuję się również innymi sprawami, jak widać.

-Zdecydowanie.

Szybko udali się do Trzech Mioteł. Harry zamówił piwo kremowe i usiedli w samym rogu. Wolał nie rzucać się w oczy. Cały czas czuł niepokój. Irytowało go to.

-Dużo się ostatnio uczysz, Harry – zaczęła Hermiona. – To bardzo dobrze. I nauczyciele chwalą twoje wypracowania. Podniosły ci się oceny.

-Pewnie tak.

-A jak tam Snape? Bardzo się czepia i obraża cię?

-Junior? A jak myślisz?

-Współczuje.

-Ten cholerny dupek na pewno specjalnie nas przydzielił – to było oczywiste. Tylko że Mistrz Eliksirów nie wiedział relacjach. Podobnie jak Hermiona.

-Wiem, ale eliksiry kolektywne to tylko ten semestr, więc wkrótce będziesz mógł się od niego uwolnić. A myślałeś już o przyszłości?

-Tak i raczej nie zostanę aurorem. Mam dość jakiejkolwiek walki. Pójdę na Uniwersytet. Teoria Magii. Jak mi się uda oczywiście. Dlatego zamierzam pracować przez te lata. Nie ma już Toma, więc...

-Och, Harry! To wspaniały pomysł. Tylko czy wiesz, że tam trzeba zdawać egzaminy z matematyki i rysunku?

-Oczywiście, że wiem. Matma jest banalna, a rysunek wychodzi mi całkiem nieźle.

-Och. No tak. Ten twój szkicownik, którego nie pozwalasz nikomu zobaczyć. Na pewno będziesz bardziej szczęśliwy tam niż jako auror.

-Jak mi się uda – przypomniał jej Harry.

-Wierzę w ciebie. Ty też powinieneś. Jeśli będziesz pracował, to ci się uda.

W tym momencie do baru wszedł Ronald Weasley. Rozejrzał się i dostrzegł ich. Razem z nim weszło kilka osób, które ostatnio były w tzw. „Grupie Weasley'a". Nazwę nadał im Draco Malfoy, komentując w mało grzeczny sposób zachowanie przy stole tych osób. Grupa Weasley'a charakteryzowała się tym, że nienawidzili Ślizgonów, mimo ich pomocy w Bitwie o Hogwart, nienawidzili Harry'ego i oskarżali ich wszystkich o całe zło świata. Poza tym uważali Quidditch za najważniejszą rzecz na świecie, a pokonanie Ślizgonów za życiowy cel. Byli jednym z powodów, przez które Harry z zrezygnował z gry.

-Patrz. Grupa Weasley'a przybyła – szepnął chłopak.

-Chyba jednak wyjdziemy. Czuję tutaj swąd tchórzy i morderców – powiedział na cały bar Ronald.

Harry miał wizję tego wszystkiego kilkanaście dni wcześniej i doskonale wiedział, że jeśli wstanie będzie miał szlaban ze Snapem przez tydzień, ale nie zamierzał się powstrzymywać. Przy stoliku obok podnieśli się wszyscy oprócz Xaviera.

-Coś mówiłeś, Weasley? – zapytał Draco Malfoy.

To była pierwsza otwarta konfrontacja Rona z innymi uczniami od początku roku. Harry, wstając przyjrzał mu się. Rudowłosy wyglądał na bardzo pewnego siebie i niezwykle zadowolonego.

-Właśnie, Ronaldzie – poparł Malfoy'a. – Masz jakiś problem w związku z tym barem. Bo mnie się tutaj podobało – zawiesił głos – dopóki nie wszedł tutaj motłoch, paplający się w kłamstwach.

Kilku innych Gryfonów podniosło się za Harrym. Ślizgoni zrozumieli, że będą mieli sprzymierzeńców.

-Może załatwimy to dyplomacją – zapytał Xavier, patrząc na butelkę, która stała przed nim. – Nie skończyłem piwa.

-Śmierciożercy i śmiecie nie mają prawa głosu, Snape – poinformował go Ron. – A już na pewno nie takie szumowiny i dziwki Malfoy'a jak ty.

Xavier się podniósł i wyszarpnął różdżkę.

-Przegiąłeś, skurwysynu.

-Panowie, bardzo was proszę – powiedziała Madame Rosmerta. – Uspokójcie się.

Nikt nie zwrócił na nią uwagi.

-Poza tym nic ci do tego, Weasley – poinformował go Malfoy. – Nie masz prawa obrażać mojego brata.

-Proponuję wyjść i załatwić to na zewnątrz – powiedział Harry. – Najwyższy czas wbić wam trochę rozumu do głowy.

-Mordercy też nie mają prawa głosu – oznajmił Weasley.

-Jak śmiesz?! – wrzasnął Neville. Wszyscy odwrócili się w stronę chłopaka. Był czerwony z wściekłości, a w jego oczach błyszczała nienawiść. Nikt jeszcze nie widział go w takim stanie. – Harry nas wszystkich uratował. To dzięki niemu jeszcze wszyscy żyjemy. A przez takich jak ty był Voldemort – bar patrzył zszokowany. – Jesteś niczym. Głupkiem, który próbuje kogoś obarczyć winą. A tak naprawdę to tacy jak ty są winni. Harry jest boha...

Wspomniany przerwał mu w pół słowa.

-Neville, wystarczy. Bardzo ci dziękuje, ale wystarczy.

Teraz to na Harry'ego wszyscy się patrzyli.

-A więc znów tchórzysz, morderco. Chodźcie jeśli się nie boicie z nami zmierzyć. My jesteśmy dumni z siebie, a wy, tchórze?

I wyszli z baru.

-Chyba nie pękniemy? – zapytał Xavier.

-Oczywiście, że nie – mruknął Seamus. – Trzeba pokazać chołocie, gdzie jej miejsce.

Gryfoni, Krukoni, Puchoni i Ślizgoni wyszli przed bar.

-Harry, nie idź – powiedziała Hermiona.

-Muszę to ważne.

-Dlaczego?

-Nie wiem. To tylko przeczucie. I krok do zgody między domami.

Wyszedł na ulicę.

-Żadnych zaklęć, noży i broni. Tylko pięści – zaproponował Weasley.

-O nie – zaśmiał się Draco. – Załatwimy to zgodnie ze zwyczajem.

Wszyscy wyciągnęli różdżki.

-Jeszcze możesz się wycofać, Weasley – zadrwił Xavier.

-_Drętwota!_ – pierwsze zaklęcie padło z ust Terry'go Boota z Grupy Weasley'a.

Po chwili dookoła świstały zaklęcia. Harry usiłował zrobić wszystko, żeby żadne zaklęcie go nie dostało. Szybko wzniósł osłony. Grupa Weasley'a zaczęła szybko przegrywać, bo było ich mniej. Po kilku minutach wycofali się i zbili w ciasną grupę, próbując przetrwać. Harry przestał rzucać zaklęcia, ale cała reszta była zbyt wściekła.

-_Sonurus – _mruknął. – Wystarczy!

Jego głos poniósł się po całej wiosce. Zaklęcia ustały.

-Daj spokój, Potter – warknął wściekły Malfoy. – Nauczymy ich jak się należy zachowywać.

-I pokażemy przy okazji, że jesteśmy tacy jak oni? Mordercy i tchórze? A może tacy jak śmierciożercy? Zabijający bezbronne ofiary? Przecież tacy nie jesteśmy.

Draco i reszta zacisnęli zęby i pięści. Malfoy powoli schował różdżkę do kieszeni.

-Jestem zdruzgotany tym, ale muszę przyznać ci rację.

Wszyscy zrobili to samo. W tym momencie Ron wrzasnął.

-_Expelliarmus. _

I wszystko zaczęło się od nowa. Ale tym razem Harry wiedział, że nikt go nie posłucha. Uderzał zaklęciami raz po raz.

I nagle ktoś krzyknął, a Harry odskoczył przed zaklęciem tylko po to, żeby dostrzec profesora Dumbledore'a, Snape'a McGonagall, Sprout i Flitwicka.

Bitwa urwała się gwałtownie.

-Co tutaj się dzieje? – zapytał Dumbledore, a w jego oczach próżno było szukać wesołych ogników.

Harry usiadł na ziemi. Nie zamierzał nic robić. Gapił się w przestrzeń. Czuł, że zaraz zwymiotuje. Wszystko krzyczało niemal bólem. Odległym i wszechogarniającym. Właśnie rozgrywała się tragedia, a on nie wiedział, co miał zrobić. Poczuł, że żołądek mu się buntuje. Odwrócił się szybko i zwymiotował. Przetrawione jedzenie było obficie zabarwione krwią, która płynęła mu z ust.

-Harry! – krzyknęła Hermiona.

-Nic mi nie jest – zdołał powiedzieć.

Uczniowie stali bezradnie. Tylko zakrwawiony Ron Weasley i jego kumple śmiali się szyderczo. Snape i Remus podeszli szybko do chłopaka i podnieśli go z ziemi.

-Ja wszystko wyjaśnię – powiedział nagle Neville, zaskakując wszystkich ponownie.

-Słuchamy, panie Longbottom – zachęcił go dyrektor.

I Neville opowiedział o wszystkim. W miarę jak opowieść była kontynuowana, coraz bardziej zasępiały się i bledły twarze nauczycieli.

-W takim razie – powiedział Dumbledore, gdy Neville skończył – osoby, które uczestniczyły w bójce przeciwko panu Weasley'owi będą miały tydzień szlabanu, a druga grupa miesiąc. Panie Potter, wszystko w porządku?

Chłopak wyglądał już lepiej, ale nadal trzymał się na nogach tylko dzięki pomocy profesora Snape'a i był strasznie blady. Pokiwał jednak głową.

-Jakoś nie wyglądasz – zadrwił Malfoy.

-Lepiej, żeby pan wrócił z przyjaciółmi do zamku – powiedział dyrektor. – Podobnie jak wszyscy, którzy są ranni.

-Tak. Do zamku – poparł go Harry.

On, Hermiona, Dean, Seamus i Neville ruszyli jako pierwsi w stronę Hogwartu. Harry szedł szybko. Wiedział, że miał mało czasu, ale nie chciał sprowadzać na siebie podejrzeń.

Weszli do Sali Wejściowej i Harry od razu wyczuł cierpienie zamku. Na podłodze leżały dwa nagie ciała. A na ścianie był wielki napis: „Czarny Pan powróci, by zniszczyć swych wrogów". Podbiegł. Na sam widok zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Tuż za nim była Hermiona. Leżący byli jeszcze dziećmi. Nie mogli mieć więcej niż trzynaście lat. Byli to dwaj chłopcy. Byli cali zakrwawieni, na pierwszy rzut oka widać było skutki _Crucio _i innych zaklęć torturujących.

-Jeszcze żyją – szepnęła Hermiona.

Harry spojrzał na nią, potem przyłożył obie ręce do serc dzieci. W takim przypadku był tylko jeden ratunek. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że to mogło go zabić, ale nie zamierzał się tym przejąć.

-_Curare_1– szepnął, zamykając oczy.

Poczuł nagły odpływ energii. Ogromny. Jego serce przyśpieszyło gwałtownie, ale czuł, że rany dzieci zasklepiają się. Nie był w stanie nic zrobić, ale po chwili wszystko się urwało. Otworzył oczy. Serce zatrzepotało mu w piersi. Wszystko zawirowało i osunął się w ciemność.

1 Z łacińskiego uzdrawiać. Zaklęcie Ostatecznego Uzdrowienia. Człowiek rzucający musi być gotów poświęcić siebie, żeby zaklęcie się udało. _Curare_ potrafi uleczyć wszystko, nawet śmiertelne rany, ale bardzo niewielu jest w stanie je wykonać. Między innymi rzucali je Albus Dumbledore, Lily Potter, Remus Lupin.


	22. Rozdział 19

**Rozdział 19**

-To wariat! – krzyczał ktoś nad jego pulsującą z bólu głową.

-Uratował dwoje dzieci i żyje.

-Jeszcze żyje! To nadal wariat. Szaleniec i kretyn. W ogóle skąd on zna to zaklęcie.

-Severusie. Ja wiem, że wy Ślizgoni nie potraficie czasem pojąć absolutnego poświęcenia, ale...

-Jakiego poświęcenia?! Wariactwo nazywasz poświęceniem, Lupin?!

-Zdecydowanie tak.

-Lupin, pozwól sobie wytłumaczyć, debilu. _Curare _to zaklęcie wysysające energię i oddające je drugiemu człowiekowi, aby go wyleczyć. To niemal samobójstwo.

-Poświęcenie.

-Wy, Gryfoni, jesteście szaleni. I nawet nie próbuj zaprzeczać, Albusie.

W tym momencie Harry'emu udało się otworzyć oczy. To od razu spowodowało zawroty głowy. Był strasznie słaby. Podniósł się na rękach i spadł z łóżka. Niemal natychmiast poczuł, że Remus łagodnie go podnosi.

-Spokojnie, Harry. Wyczerpałeś się strasznie.

-Skąd znasz to zaklęcie, Potter? – warknął Snape.

-Drogi chłopcze, Harry jest zmęczony...

-Pewien człowiek powiedział mi, co ono robi. Powiedział, że jeśli nie będę liczył się z własnym życiem mogę go użyć.

-Chyba jeżeli będziesz zdolny do absolutnego wariactwa – zadrwił Snape.

-Do poświęcenia – poprawił Lupin, kładąc Harry'ego z powrotem na łóżku.

-Dwie nazwy, a oznaczają to samo.

-Co z nimi? – zapytał słabo Harry, świat wciąż wirował mu przed oczyma.

-Żyją i czują się znacznie lepiej niż ty, debilu.

-Dobrze – wymamrotał Harry i odpłynął w sen.

-Jasne, że dobrze, durniu – wymamrotał Severus.

Obudził się ponownie dużo później. W Skrzydle było już ciemno. Wyczuł jednak, że ktoś jest w nim oprócz niego. Odwrócił się i zauważył Xaviera, stojącego obok jego łóżka. Czuł też, że zaklęcia, które normalnie osłaniały jego blizny zostały zastąpione przez inne.

-Nareszcie się obudziłeś – szepnął chłopak.

-Vier.

-Jestem na ciebie wściekły, wiesz? Jak w ogóle mogłeś być takim idiotą?!

-Przepraszam, Vier. Musiałem. Nie chciałem, żeby te dzieci umarły.

-I wolałeś umrzeć zamiast nich?

-Nie umarłbym. Wiedziałem o tym.

-Oczywiście. Wielki Harry Potter uważa, że skoro jemu się wydaje, że coś mu się uda, to świat musi się temu podporządkować? Cóż za skromność! Oto bohater! Klękajcie narody.

-Vier, nie mów tak – szepnął Harry. – Wiesz przecież, że... – łzy cisnęły mu się do oczu. Odwrócił głowę.

W tym momencie został jednak pociągnięty, a jego usta napotkały drugie. Xavier całował go jak szaleniec.

-Nigdy więcej tego nie rób, idioto. Myślałem, że umarłeś.

Harry objął go mocno.

-Przepraszam, naprawdę. Nigdy nie chciałem ci zrobić przykrości.

-Wiem, ale zrobiłeś. Bałem się, do diabła. Tak, jak wtedy kiedy umierała moja matka. Bałem się, że zostawisz mnie.

-Nigdy. Dziękuję za zaklęcia.

-Nie ma za co.

Xavier wsunął się do jego łóżka i objął go. Harry szybko zasnął. Kiedy się obudził, jego faceta już nie było. Podobnie jak pani Pomfrey. Harry jak najszybciej ubrał się i zwiał ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Nie zamierzał tłumaczyć pielęgniarce, że nie zamierza spędzać tam więcej czasu niż jest to absolutnie konieczne. Był głodny i czuł się bardzo kiepsko. Mimo to udało mu się dojść do Wielkiej Sali. Ponieważ było bardzo wcześnie, nie było jeszcze w niej nikogo. Szybko usiadł przy stole i nałożył sobie porcję jajecznicy.

Od przebudzenia czuł się jakoś dziwnie. Jakby coś nowego wkroczyło na arenę. Jakby został dodany jakiś element, niesamowicie ważny przedmiot lub człowiek. Nie mógł jednak go zidentyfikować. Coś tam było w przestrzeni. I to coś napawało go dziwnym lękiem.

-Daj spokój, Potter. Wojna się skończyła – warknął do siebie.

„Może i tak. Ale w takim razie czemu wczoraj stało się to, co się stało?" odparł głos w jego głowie.

Dawno nie zjadł tak dużo. Podczas posiłku do Sali schodziło się coraz więcej osób. Trzecią z kolei był nie kto inny, jak Conrad.

-Gabriel jest wściekły na ciebie, wiesz?

-Nie on jeden – wymamrotał Harry.

-Nic dziwnego.

-Przeżyje. Przecież ja też to zrobiłem.

-Wiesz co, Potter? Obawiam się, że nigdy nie będę w stanie zrozumieć Gryfonów. Jesteście popierdoleni. Równie dobrze możesz od razu się powiesić, albo walnąć w siebie _Avadą_.

-Zapewniam, że to coś zupełnie innego. I pewnie masz rację. Jesteśmy popierdoleni. Ale są rzeczy, które po prostu musisz zrobić i tyle.

-Jak chcesz. Ja nie zrobiłbym czegoś takiego. A tak poza tym, to nie powinieneś być w Skrzydle Szpitalnym?

-Powinienem.

-Więc?

-Zwiałem. Nie cierpię tego miejsca.

-W sumie to się nie dziwię, ale jak Pomfrey cię dorwie, to możesz tego nie przeżyć.

-Jak Remus mnie dorwie, to na pewno nie przeżyję.

-Lupin? Będzie miał rację. A i tak masz szczęście, że nie ma tutaj Gabriela. Zrobiłby z ciebie miazgę, a potem zamknął w pokoju. Ale zmywam się, muszę zjeść śniadania. Dziś nie trenujesz. Odbijemy sobie w inny dzień. Nie mam ochoty, żebyś mi zemdlał w trakcie walki.

-Jasne – powiedział Harry i napił się soku dyniowego.

Conrad wstał i usiadł przy swoim stole. W tym momencie do sali wszedł Lupin. Rozejrzał się i od razu dostrzegł Pottera.

-Co ty tutaj robisz, Harry? – zapytał, podchodząc do chłopaka.

-Jem.

-Powinieneś być chyba w Skrzydle Szpitalnym.

-Uciekłem. Już od dawna mam dosyć tego miejsca.

-Nie powinieneś tego robić. Musisz odpoczywać. Wczoraj wyczerpałeś się prawie na śmierć.

-Nie pierwszy raz, nie ostatni – wymamrotał Harry.

Remus rzucił mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

-Nawet tak nie mów. Wojna się skończyła – mężczyzna powiedział to tak jakby usiłował przekonać samego siebie.

-Nie spędzę w szpitalu ani minuty dłużej. I tak za często tam jestem.

-Ale...

-Nie ma mowy. Możesz dać mi szlaban, profesorze.

Remus poddał się, a Harry skończył jeść i wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali. Szedł korytarzem intuicyjnie. Czekając aż nogi zaniosą go tam, gdzie być powinien, aby rozwiązać zagadkę tajemniczej siły.

Zupełnie nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że stoi przed drzwiami biblioteki. Nacisnął klamkę. Drzwi otworzyły się. W środku była już tylko pani Pince.

-Dzień dobry.

-Witam, panie Potter. Pomóc w czymś?

-Raczej nie.

Zaczął chodzić pomiędzy półkami, poszukując podświadomych bodźców, ale nic takiego nie odczuł.

-No dobra. Nie chcesz pomóc, trudno – wymamrotał i wszedł do działu o magicznych przedmiotach.

Ściągnął z półki pierwszą książkę. Usiadł przy stoliku i zaczął czytać. Do początku lekcji skończył ją. Transmutacja dłużyła mu się jak nigdy. Szybko wykonał zaklęcia i czytał pod stołem następną książkę, którą wypożyczył z biblioteki. Hermiona patrzyła na niego potępiającym wzrokiem, bo nie robił notatek, ale nie przejmował się tym bardzo.

Kiedy razem weszli do biblioteki, zapytała:

-Od kiedy interesujesz się magicznymi przedmiotami?

-Nie wiem. Tak jakoś rano mnie naszło.

-I dlatego czytasz na każdej wolnej przerwie? – zadrwiła.

-Oj, Hermiono. Jak się nie uczyłem było źle, jak teraz siedzę cały czas w bibliotece, to też jest źle. Więc co mam robić?

Dziewczyna westchnęła.

-Nie wiem. Być sobą.

-A nie jestem?

-Jesteś. Ale jednocześnie zmieniłeś się.

-Ty też. Nie myśl, że nie. Wojna wszystkich zmienia.

Hermiona pokiwała smutno głową. Wcześniej nigdy by nawet nie pomyślała, że może palić 15 papierosów dziennie. A teraz... Teraz wszystko było inaczej.

-Tu jest gazeta, powinieneś przeczytać – poinformowała go, podając mu Proroka Codziennego.

Tytuł od razu rzucił mu się w oczy: „Harry Potter najlepszym z ludzi?"

-Nienawidzę ich.

-Możesz nienawidzić, ale mają rację. _Curare_ nie rzuca się ot tak.

Harry przebiegł wzrokiem po artykule. Autor dowodził niemal jego świętości.

-Co za idiota. Powinienem poprosić prawnika o przejęcie tego szmatławca, może wtedy daliby mi spokój. Albo pójść z nimi do sądu.

-Obawiam się, że byś przegrał – orzekła Hermiona.

Na pierwszych „czasach wolnych" Harry odrobił esej z transmutacji zadany na poniedziałek, a w czasie lunchu zamiast jeść czytał kolejne książki z działu magicznych przedmiotów. Następne przerwy poświęcił na dokończenie eseju z eliksirów i OPCM-u. Zaklęcia były ciekawe więc nie miał czasu na przerzucanie kolejnych stron. Jedynym mankamentem jego poszukiwań było to, że czytał bardzo wolno. Zawsze tak było.

Po zaklęciach przywołała go do siebie McGonagall.

-Panie Potter, w przyszłym tygodniu będzie pan odrabiał swój szlaban, pomagając profesorowi Lupinowi. Codziennie o dwudziestej.

-Oczywiście, pani profesor.

-A tak w ogóle, nie powinieneś być w Skrzydle Szpitalnym?

-Tak jakby powinienem.

-To dlaczego tam nie jesteś?

-Nie chciałem opuszczać lekcji – wyjaśnił grzecznie.

McGonagall spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie, ale nic więcej nie powiedziała.

Gdy doszedł do Pokoju Życzeń, Xavier już tam był. Wywołało to szok u Harry'ego. Xavier zawsze się spóźniał. Wszedł do środka.

-Nie byłeś na lunchu i na obiedzie – zauważył chłopak na jego widok.

-Czytałem.

-W takim razie, teraz zjesz – wskazał mu talerz z kanapkami.

-Czasami zachowujesz się gorzej niż Hermiona. Ciągle tylko pakujecie we mnie jedzenie.

-Bo jesteś za chudy – poinformował go.

-Wszyscy mi to mówią – jęknął Harry, ale wziął kanapki. – To, nad czym pracujemy?

-Nadal nad naszym eliksirami. Wszystkie już uwarzyliśmy, a teraz trzeba tylko porównywać składniki, charakterystyki więzi, działanie, skutki uboczne itd. Została nam już w sumie tylko praca do napisania.

-To dobrze.

Pracowali przez kolejne dwie godziny nad porównaniem eliksirów, a Xavier przy okazji tłumaczył Harry'emu właściwości wszystkich składników i ich reaktywność z innymi bądź też z metalami.

-Dobra, na dziś wystarczy. I tak niedługo skończymy.

-To słabo. Skończą nam się wymówki – wymamrotał Harry.

-Zawsze coś się wymyśli.

Xavier pochylił się nad nim.

-W końcu jestem Ślizgonem – wyszeptał w jego usta.

Następnego dnia był pierwszy mecz sezonu. Gryfindor przeciwko Slytherinowi. Harry zauważył, że meczowi nie towarzyszy już tak wielki entuzjazm, jak jeszcze parę miesięcy temu. Nie dziwiło go to. Tylko „Grupa Weasley'a" wydawała się być taka jak wcześniej. Dopiero na meczu, Harry dowiedział się, że Malfoy też zrezygnował z gry. Hermiona powiedziała mu, że uznał, że jak nie ma Pottera, to nie ma z kim się zmierzyć. Na jego miejscu w drużynie grał trzecioklasista, który pokonał Ginny po niemal trzech godzinach. Nie przekreśliło to zwycięstwa Gryfindoru, gdyż ścigający drużyny zdołali nabić bardzo dużo goli słabemu bramkarzowi. Mecz był tak mało widowiskowy, że w pewnym momencie cały stadion zaczął wyć:

-Dawać Pottera i Malfoy'a! Dawać Pottera i Malfoy'a!

Zarówno Gryfon, jak i Ślizgon zignorowali krzyki. Harry usłyszał jeszcze, wychodząc ze stadionu, czyjś komentarz:

-Kiedyś były lepsze mecze. Potter i Draco umieli zapewnić rozrywkę, a to teraz... porażka – ku jego zdumieniu, kiedy się obrócił, spostrzegł, że słowa te wypowiedział siódmoklasista ze Slytherinu.

-Cóż, świat się zmienił. I chyba nawet na lepsze – wymamrotał do siebie.

Resztę weekendu spędził z Xavierem, ucząc się i przerzucając kolejne tomy.

-Mogę wiedzieć czego szukasz? – zapytał w końcu jego facet.

-Sam bym chciał.

-To znaczy, że nie wiesz?

-Nie. Wyczuwam tylko obecność czegoś nowego. Złego. Potężnego. Wydaję mi się, że to przedmiot, a nie człowiek, ale pewny być nie mogę.

-Mogę ci jakoś pomóc?

-Nie bardzo. Szukam po omacku.

-Czyli?

-Czyli mam po prostu nadzieję, że coś pośród książek przyciągnie moją uwagę.

-Trochę mało skuteczne.

-Zobaczymy jak skończę – wymamrotał i pocałował Xaviera.

Poniedziałek nadszedł o tysiąclecia zbyt szybko.

**Ładnie proszę o recenzje. Może nawet uda mi się szybciej wrzucić następne rozdziały jak będę mieć więcej motywacji.**

**K.**


	23. Rozdział 20

**Tylko jeden dzisiaj. Tak przed dwoma tygodniami intensywnej pracy. Dzięki za recenzje. I tak, wciąż to piszę. Nie obiecuję, że nie zajmie mi to kolejnych dwudziestu lat. Ale będę się starać.**

**K.**

Harry nawet nie spostrzegł, kiedy spadł śnieg. Pomiędzy nauką, poszukiwaniami, treningami, projektami osłon, próbami odkrycia szpiega wespół z Różą, a przede wszystkim Xavierem, nie miał zbyt wiele czas. Wizje dręczyły go teraz niemal każdej nocy. Ale nie zdołał z nich nic wycisnąć poza wynikami kolejnych meczy Quidditcha i drobnymi utarczkami z „Grupą Weasley'a". Jednak po raz pierwszy w życiu wszystko szło mu jak po maśle. Xavier bardzo mu pomagał w nauce. Hermiona również. 13 grudnia Minerwa McGonagall wezwała go do siebie po lekcji.

Zostając Harry gorączkowo szukał w pamięci rzeczy, które mogłyby sprawić mu kłopoty. Poza jego związkiem z Xavierem nie mógł znaleźć niczego. A wolał, żeby akurat to nie wyszło na jaw. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz. Chciał być z Xavierem, a obawiał się, że kilka osób może to bardzo skutecznie uniemożliwić.

-Panie Potter, chciałabym powiedzieć, że jestem z pana niezwykle dumna – zaczęła McGonagall.

-Przepraszam bardzo? – zapytał Harry.

-Jestem z pana bardzo dumna – powtórzyła.

Harry wytrzeszczył oczy.

-Proszę się nie dziwić aż tak bardzo. Pańskie oceny w tym roku zdecydowanie się poprawiły. Pańskie eseje są zdecydowanie lepsze, a oceny z testów wzrosły o ponad piętnaście procent. To naprawdę duże osiągnięcie.

-Dziękuję – wydukał Harry.

-Mam tylko jedno pytanie, panie Potter. Czy nie stara się pan uciec w obowiązki od codzienności? Panna Granger zasygnalizowała mi, że rzadko kiedy pan odchodzi od książek. A taki sygnał z jej strony… sam pan rozumie. Zresztą również Remus wspomniał, że nie rozmawiał pan z nim od czasu Bitwy.

-Ja... nie uciekam. Uczę się... nie wiem, stwierdziłem, że skoro nie ma już Voldemorta to czas zająć się przyszłością. Wcześniej nigdy nie sądziłem, że będę miał przyszłość. A Remus... miałem dużo zajęć…

-I miał pan żal, że nie pojechał z panem na Grimmauld Place w czasie wakacji – stwierdziła profesor McGonagall.

I nagle popatrzyła zszokowana. Przez ułamek sekundy w oczach Harry'ego Pottera był taki ogrom bólu, że nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, co on musiał przejść. Potem chłopak spuścił wzrok.

-Miałem i wiem, że byłem strasznym egoistą. Ja… porozmawiam z nim. Niedługo. Może w przerwie świątecznej.

Zapadło milczenie.

-Już pójdę.

-Panie Potter, niech pan nie interpretuje błędnie tego, co powiedziałam. Radzi sobie pan naprawdę dobrze. I jestem z pana niezwykle dumna.

Harry skinął głową i wymamrotał pożegnanie.

Wieczorem siedział z Xavierem na kanapie, pokazując mu album ze swoimi rodzicami.

-A ten to kto?

-Peter Pettigrew. Zdrajca. Powinienem go stąd wyciąć. Wydał na śmierć moich rodziców.

Xavier szybko zrozumiał, że to temat, którego nie należy ciągnąć, a Harry i tak mu kiedyś opowie.

-Syriusz Black? – zapytał chłopak w pewnym momencie. – I profesor Lupin.

-Tak. Obaj byli bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółmi moich rodziców.

-Black bardzo się zmienił. Na twoim portrecie wyglądał dużo gorzej.

-Siedział dwanaście lat w Azkabanie.

-Ohyda. Nienawidzę dementorów. Zemdlałem, kiedy spotkałem ich po śmierci mamy.

-Ja też. Zawsze tak mam. Ale profesor Lupin nauczył mnie Zaklęcia Patronusa.

Xavier sięgnął po piwo.

-Serio? Też bym chciał się nauczyć.

-Nie ma problemu. Chętnie cię kiedyś nauczę. Jak chcesz nawet teraz.

-Jutro. Albo nie. Jutro wstaniemy rano i zrobimy sobie bitwę na śnieżki. Albo jeszcze lepiej. Chodźmy teraz.

-Złapią nas.

-Masz przecież swoją mapę i pelerynę – Harry już we wrześniu pokazał swoje skarby Xavierowi.

-No dobra. Jak nas złapią, to będzie twoja wina.

Zarzucili na siebie kurtki i pelerynę.

-Wiesz, McGonagall ze mną dziś rozmawiała – powiedział Harry. – Przez chwilę bałem się, że ktoś nas widział, ale chciała mnie pochwalić za wyniki w nauce. I przypomnieć, że nie samą nauką żyje człowiek.

-Oczywiście, że nie. Jestem jeszcze ja, seks, piwo, rysowanie, zabawa.

-Przypomniała mi o profesorze Lupinie. Nie rozmawiałem z nim praktycznie od czasu bitwy, a powinienem. Miałem do niego żal, że mnie zostawił samego.

-I miałeś rację.

-Nieprawda. On też cierpiał. Zginął jego ostatni przyjaciel.

Xavier pociągnął go mocno i przycisnął całym ciałem do ściany.

-I też krzyczy po nocach? I też płacze i wyje z bólu? – Harry odwrócił wzrok. – Bo doskonale wiemy obaj, że wszystko nadal cię boli. Czarna magia zawsze pozostawia ślad po sobie. I też jest dręczony koszmarami noc w noc? Wizjami? Które kończą się kasłaniem krwią i potwornym bólem, który powoduje, że chcesz rozerwać sobie klatkę piersiową? I też ciął sobie ręce? I też ma blizny po wuju psychopacie na plecach? Powinieneś czasem myśleć też o sobie.

Pocałował go.

-Chodź. Poprawmy sobie humor. Złoję ci skórę i będziemy mieć świetną zabawę.

Wkrótce potem stali na błoniach.

-Zasady?

-Żadnych czarów, tylko śnieżki.

Pochylili się, żeby zebrać śnieg. Pierwsze śnieżki ominęły ich obu. Ale już po chwili za nimi leciały następne. Pierwszy oberwał Harry, ale i on nie pozostawał dłużny chłopakowi. Zwłaszcza, że jego zdolności pozwalały mu częściowo przewidzieć ruchy Xaviera.

-Oszukujesz, Potter! – wrzasnął w końcu Xavier i przewrócił go swoim ciężarem.

Po chwili obaj szamotali się w śniegu. Harry chwycił w garść biały puch i uderzył nim Xaviera prosto w twarz. W tym momencie usłyszeli głos:

-Co tu się, na Godryka, dzieje?!

-O, kurwa – jęknął Xavier i zszedł z Harry'ego.

Ku nim biegła McGonagall.

-Potter i Snape?! No tego się bym po was nie spodziewała – Harry już otwierał usta, żeby się wytłumaczyć, kiedy kobieta kontynuowała: - Bójka! W środku nocy! Ja myślałam, że panowie są wystarczająco dorośli, by być ponad tymi głupimi podziałami.

Harry otworzył usta w szoku. Myślała, że się bili. Szybko spuścił głowę.

-Pan, panie Potter, dopiero pana pochwaliłam i co? Już się pan wdaje w bójki! Co to za przykład! A pan, panie Snape! Pański ojciec jest tutaj nauczycielem! Jaką wystawia mu pan opinię! Do mojego gabinetu, natychmiast!

Maszerowali za szybko idącą McGonagall.

-W środku nocy – rozpoczęła wykład, gdy już dotarli – panowie uznali, że mogą się pobić! Cóż za zuchwałość! Powinni być panowie ponad podziałami! Czy niczego nie nauczyła was ostatnia wojna?! Przez te podziały i takie bójki jak ta, dzieją się takie rzeczy! Już pan zapomniał, panie Potter o wszystkim?!

-Nie, pani profesor – odparł cicho.

-A mnie się wydaje, że tak! Co wy sobie wyobrażaliście?! Bohater i syn bohatera! Razem pracowaliśmy na zwycięstwo i mamy tak po prostu o tym zapomnieć! Panie Potter ma pan zobowiązania! A to jest poniżej krytyki! Powinniśmy budować jedność. Integracja jest najważniejsza! Trzeba się szanować nawzajem. Macie po tydzień szlabanu ze mną. Będziecie pracować nad waszymi stosunkami. Może wspólne szorowanie je poprawi! I po minus sto punktów! Nie życzę sobie, żeby coś takiego się powtórzyło. I niech pan będzie pewien, panie Snape, że pański ojciec się o tym dowie. A teraz natychmiast do łóżka!

Chłopcy wyszli. Oczywiście skierowali się na schody ku siódmemu piętru. Ledwie przeszli jedno piętro, gdy Xavier zaczął wyć ze śmiechu.

-Przestań. Jeszcze usłyszy.

-Już myślałem, że wpadliśmy – wydukał przez łzy. – A ona... – zniósł się śmiechem. - Pracować nad naszymi stosunkami! Hahahaha! Szczerze wątpię, żeby chciała zobaczyć jak "pracujemy" nad naszymi stosunkami w trakcie szlabanu.

-A jak ty byś to zinterpretował? Dwóch uczniów z przeciwnych domów, dodatkowo Potter i Snape, szamocą się w nocy na śniegu. Gdyby było jasno mogłaby zauważyć, że coś jest nie tak jak na bójkę, ale w takim przypadku.

Xavier opanował śmiech dopiero koło szóstego piętra. Weszli do Pokoju Życzeń całując się. Szybko zrzucili przemoczone kurtki. Xavier usiłował poradzić sobie z koszulą Harry'ego, ale po chwili zrezygnował i szarpnął mocno, wyrywając wszystkie guziki. Wciąż całując się dotarli do łóżka. Xavier rzucił na nie Harry'ego. Po czym sięgnął po różdżkę i po chwili spodnie chłopaka i bielizna leżały na fotelu, a on sam leżał przywiązany do łóżka.

-Vier – jęknął, a jego erekcja jeszcze bardziej stwardniała pod wpływem wzroku chłopaka, przebiegającego po jego nagim ciele.

Zarumienił się.

-Jesteś absolutnie doskonały – szepnął Xavier. – I taki niewinny. I taki mój.

Zrzucił własną koszulę, również zrywając guziki i ściągnął spodnie. Usiadł obok Harry'ego, a jego ręka zaczęła gładzić udo chłopaka.

Harry jęknął, a jego ciało wygięło się. Erekcja Xaviera stała się bolesna. Pochylił się i zaczął lizać nogę chłopaka. Cały czas bardzo blisko penisa chłopaka, ale nie dotykając go. Harry jęczał. W końcu Xavier zlitował się nad swoim kochankiem i objął jego penisa ustami. Jedna ręka gładziła uda chłopaka, a druga zacisnęła się na jednym z jego jąder. Harry syczał, a to stymulowało Xaviera jak nic. Wzmocnił uścisk, czując że jego kochanek wkrótce dojdzie. Harry wystrzelił w jego usta. Mocno i obficie, wydając z siebie jęk. Xavier połknął wszystko i przesunął się na łóżku, całując swego chłopaka.

-Zawsze się zastanawiałem co syczysz w czasie seksu – wyszeptał.

-Twoje imię.

-Serio? – zaśmiał się Xavier i ponownie zaczął go całować.

Powoli zszedł do szyi, potem po bliznach aż do ponownie nabrzmiałego członka. Po czym wsunął w siebie palec. Harry jęknął, obserwując ekstazę na twarzy kochanka. Xavier rozciągnął się i ustawił pod odpowiednim kątem do nabrzmiałego penisa Harry'ego. Nie czekając, nabił się na niego mocno. Obaj zawyli z rozkoszy. Xavier powoli przystosował się do agresora i zaczęli się poruszać w szaleńczym rytmie. Doszli jednocześnie, a ich głosy zlały się z sobą.

-To było genialne – jęknął Xavier, opadając na Harry'ego. – Nigdy się tak nie czułem.

-Nie mogę się nie zgodzić – wymamrotał sennie Harry.

Po czym obaj zapadli w sen.

Harry dawno nie miał tak kiepskiej nocy. A przynajmniej takiej, którą dzielił z Xavierem. Męczyły go wizje młodego chłopaka. Był bardzo podobny do kogoś znanego Harry'emu, ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć kogo. Budził się co chwilę, nie dając spać również Xavierowi. Pod koniec nocy udało mu się zobaczyć przedmiot, którego szukał. Był to pierścień. Męski sygnet. Platynowy z rubinem. Jego moc i przeraziły go tak, że obudził się dygocząc.

-Co się stało? – wyszeptał do niego Xavier.

-Widziałem jakiś cholerny pierścień. Tak potężny i zły... nawet nie chcę o tym myśleć. Planują coś. Coś, czego nie jestem w stanie określić. Wiem tylko, że mają już cel. Cel, którym jest jakiś człowiek.

I nagle w jego głowie pojawiła się wizja krzyża. Wstrząsnął nim kolejny dreszcz.

-Ukrzyżują kogoś – szepnął przerażony. – Na naszych oczach niemalże.

-Spokojnie – Xavier wyszeptał do jego ucha. – Spokojnie. Nie pomożesz zdenerwowany.

Mięśnie Harry'ego powoli zaczęły się rozluźniać.

-On tam jest. Tuż obok, a jednak niewidoczny.

-Kto?

-Zdrajca. Nie wiem, kim jest, ale czuję przez cały czas jego obecność. Widuję go w snach, kiedy zdaje sprawozdania z mojego życia, ale kiedy mam zobaczyć jego twarz wszystko znika. Wiem, że to ktoś, kto był lub jest mi bliski.

-Ja?

-Zwariowałeś. Zbyt często jesteśmy kompletnie pozbawieni osłon. Nie miałbyś szans się ukryć przed tym – puknął głową w czoło.

-Pozbawieni osłon?

-Seks. W czasie seksu nie można ukryć niczego. Wszystkie myśli dryfują. Nie ma możliwości się osłonić przed kimkolwiek.

-Więc znasz każdą moją myśl? – zapytał Xavier.

-Nie. Osłaniam się od nich. Opanowałem już tę sztukę. Ale nie zmienia faktu, że nawet najlepszy legimenta by się nie osłonił w czasie seksu. A już na pewno nie przed Białym.

-Nazwa tego, kim jesteś?

-Raczej czym, ale tak.

-Kim – zaprzeczył Xavier. – Nigdy czym. Nigdy.

**Pozdrawiam,**

**K.**


	24. Rozdział 21

_Heh. Wiem, że znowu jestem Wam wszystkim winna przeprosiny za tak długi czas od ostatniego rozdziału. Przepraszam. Jestem już w połowie pisania następnego, więc tym razem powinien pojawić się nieco szybciej. Oprócz tego, chcę Wam podziękować za wszystkie recenzje, obiecuję odpisać na nie w następnym rozdziale._

_Pozdrawiam,_

_K._

_PS. Wiem, że czekacie na kłótnię na linii Severus-Xavier. Będzie w następnym rozdziale._

_K._

_Rozdział 21_ _Wyjątki z pamiętnika Hermiony Granger_

_23 października 1996_

_W tym roku Harry jest inny niż wcześniej. Oczywista oczywistość, gdyby nie… Rozmawia ze mną dużo więcej, to mogę zrozumieć. Uczy się. To może być zasługa czy raczej wina wojny. Zaprzestanie gry w quidditcha też było zrozumiałe. Wojna wiele zmienia. Nałóg palenia… nie będę hipokrytką. Wielu zaczęło, żeby ręce się przestały trząść, żeby się czymś zająć. Ja, Harry, Malfoy, Zabini, nawet Justin. A nie sądziłam, że on mógłby to zrobić._

_Ale Harry wydaje się w tym wszystkim spokojniejszy od reszty. Ma koszmary, ale nie przeżywa ich tak jak reszta. Może jest bardziej doświadczony w bólu od innych?_

_31 października 1996_

_Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Wszyscy sądzili, że wojna się skończyła. Że już jesteśmy bezpieczni, ale to jest niemożliwe! Jak można było w ogóle wymyślić coś takiego! I kto mógł to zrobić?! Prawie zabić dwójkę dzieci. Jestem roztrzęsiona. To nigdy nie powinno było się zdarzyć._

_A Harry… Poświęcił siebie. W tak fundamentalny sposób, żeby ratować te dzieci. Boję się, że z tego nie wyjdzie. Był taki blady. A Dumbledore dostał szału. Nawet kiedy de mentorzy weszli na teren szkoły w trzeciej klasie nie był w takim stanie. Nie dziwię się. Zamach w samej szkole. Teraz, kiedy koszmar miał się skończyć._

_1 listopada 1996_

_Na szczęście z Harry'm jest w porządku. Trochę się rozchorował, ale wrócił już na lekcje. Oczywiście pomimo zaleceń pani Pomfrey, ale go nie winię. Sama nie cierpię szpitali._

_Malfoy jest zaniepokojony. Widzę to. Zresztą cały Slytherin chodzi, oglądając się za siebie. Nic dziwnego, skoro są na pewno na liście tego, który skatował dzieci._

_4 listopada 1996_

_Jestem pewna, że z Harry'm jest coś nie tak. Ale w pozytywnym sensie. I to mnie najbardziej niepokoi. Harry jest dziwnie szczęśliwy? Nie. Chyba raczej zadowolony. Nawet pomimo wydarzeń sprzed 5 dni. Jest zdenerwowany i wściekły, ale w sposób jakby miał jakąś niewidzialną rękę na ramieniu, która go pociesza. Nic z tego nie rozumiem. Mimo to cieszę się z tego. Teraz jesteśmy tylko my dwoje. Ron to palant, więc dobrze, że Harry otrzymał pomoc._

_Boję się tylko tego, że on może brać narkotyki…_

_6 listopada 1996_

_Weasley, jak ja cię nienawidzę! Dlaczego mi to robisz?! Przecież tyle czasu byliśmy przyjaciółmi. Może powinnam o tym powiedzieć Harry'emu. On na pewno by mi pomógł. Ale muszę być silna. Przecież ten dureń nie może mnie pokonać. Człowieka nie da się pokonać. Można go tylko zniszczyć. Nie dam się zniszczyć._

_Trzymaj się, Hermiono! Tylko nie płacz!_

_9 listopada 1996_

_Harry wciąż gdzieś znika. Wiem, że wieczorami spotyka się z Xavierem Snape'm. Pewnie nieźle mu daje popalić ten Ślizgon. Na pewno Snape wiedział, że tak będzie. Próbuję pocieszyć Harry'ego, ale nie zawsze mi się to udaje. Czasami Harry tylko uśmiecha się gorzko-smutno i mówi, że za bardzo się przejmuję innymi ludźmi._

_Wojna naprawdę go zmieniła. Dawniej by tak nie powiedział. Skądinąd mnie się dobrze współpracuje z Malfoy'em. Nawet nieźle się dogadujemy. I przestaliśmy sobie docinać. Poza tym oboje lubimy eliksiry i praca szybko posuwa się naprzód. Nigdy nie sądziłam, że Malfoy potrafi być cichy i spokojny, a jest taki przez większość czasu. To tylko potwierdza, że wojna zmienia ludzi._

_13 listopada 1996_

_Nienawidzę siebie. Czemu nie mogę o wszystkim po prostu zapomnieć? Byłoby mi o wiele łatwiej. Dlaczego musiałam urodzić się w takim momencie? Dlaczego ja? Dlaczego Harry? Dlaczego Ron stał się taki? Wojna wszystkich nas zniszczyła i wypaliła. Chciałbym nigdy jej nie przeżyć._

_14 listopada 1996_

_Ku mojemu absolutnemu zdziwieniu Malfoy mi pomógł. Przeciwko Weasley'owi. Walnął go jakąś klątwą. Po czym powiedział, że nie będzie na durniów strzępić języka i pomógł mi pozbierać książki. Byłam zupełnie zaskoczona, kiedy spytał mnie, czemu nie powiedziałam Harry'emu, że Grupa Weasley'a mnie dręczy._

_17 listopada 1996_

_Harry'ego znowu nie ma. Ostatnio nie sypiał w ogóle w pokoju wspólnym. Chyba się boi. Sama nie lubię tam spać. Za dużo ludzi i głosów. Zbyt niespokojnie. Zbyt wiele problemów z koszmarami. Wszystkich, nie tylko mój._

_23 listopada 1996_

_Od pamiętnego wypadku z Weasley'em Malfoy jest dla mnie miły. Nie neutralny. Miły. Jakby mi współczuł._


End file.
